Destinos Separados
by Anna-Black22
Summary: ¡¡¡¡EPÍLOGO ON!Un contratiempo ara q Ron y Herm s separn... ¿Ganaran la batalla contra l dstino q s mpeña n separarlos? Podrian qitarle a Ron, podrian qitarle su felicidad, e incluso la vida, pro no prmitiria q se lo qitasen sin luxar...
1. Malas Noticias

**DESTINOS SEPARADOS **

Ron y Ginny Weasley volvían a su casa en el nuevo coche de la familia Weasley. Por alguna extraña razón, sus padres no hablaron durante todo el viaje, y el silencio fue roto por la joven pelirroja, harta de jugar al Snap Explosivo en la parte trasera del vehículo con su hermano.

- Mamá, ¿has tenido alguna noticia de Fred y George?- su madre, por primera vez en todo el viaje, habló, aunque con la voz un tanto temblorosa, quizás de culpabilidad.

- Al parecer, su tienda en el Callejón Diagon les queda pequeña y van a cambiar de local- hizo una pausa, como temiendo continuar, pero se decidió por hacerlo-: Van a abrir una en Estados Unidos.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Ron y Ginny habían saltado en el mismo instante. Pero eso significaba que...

- Mamá- Ron tragó saliva-. ¿Eso significa que apenas vamos a volver a ver apenas a Fred y George?- ambos estaban acostumbrados a apenas ver a Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumanía o a Bill, que trabajaba en Egipto, e incluso a no ver a Percy, después del enfado entre sus padres y el ayudante junior del Ministro (Percy). Pero Fred y George... Podría decirse que eran sus hermanos preferidos, los más graciosos y divertidos.

- Bueno, más bien al contrario- intervino Arthur, el padre de los pelirrojos en la conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ginny, temiendo saber la respuesta, mientras Ron ponía cara de desconcierto.

- Mejor hablamos en casa- dijo Molly, terminando la conversación, mientras el silencio volvía a apoderarse de el coche.

Ginny se había puesto algo pálida, y Ron no parecía entender a qué había venido el comentario de su padre, hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a conectar ideas y palideció incluso más que su hermana. Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo, pero no hicieron ningún comentario durante el resto del viaje.

Una vez que llegaron a la Madriguera, ya de noche, Ginny se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a preparar la comida, mientras Ron y su padre ponían la mesa. Cuando empezaron a comer, Ron fue el primero en sacar el tema de conversación que había surgido en el coche, pues sorprendentemente, en todo el tiempo trascurrido desde que abandonaron el coche, nadie había hablado.

- ¿Y por qué decís que vamos a ver mucho a Fred y George? Siempre podemos usar un traslador para ir allí- dijo como si fuera un comentario casual, aunque hasta él opinaba que era un comentario un tanto absurdo.

- Explícaselo tú. Molly- dijo Arthur, como pidiéndole que le librara de hacer algo que le supusiese un gran esfuerzo.

La señora Weasley suspiró. La verdad era que habían tomado una decisión un tanto precipitada, pero quizás era lo mejor.

- Bueno, pues ya sabéis que Estados Unidos tiene un Ministerio muy influyente, quizás el mayor del mundo- dijo la señora Weasley, mientras notaba que estaba acaparando toda la atención-. Pues un viejo conocido de vuestro padre acaba de ser nombrado Ministro de Estados Unidos y...- suspiró, resignada a tener que ser ella la encargada de contarles aquello-. Bueno, que le ha dado un puesto muy importante allí a vuestro padre.

Ron se atragantó con la comida. Ginny abrió ligeramente la boca, sin importarle que se le viera parte de la comida. La Señora Weasley continuó, ahora con un tono algo más seguro.

- Y claro, como esta es una oportunidad única para vuestro padre y para mí, como Fred, George y Bill (ha pedido un traslado para el banco mágico Estado Unidense) también estarán allí, pues nosotros... Nos mudamos- concluyó.

En la mesa se hizo silencio, que al parecer era lo más característico del día. El tenedor que Ginny sujetaba en la mano, se cayó al suelo mientras Ron veía confirmados sus peores temores.

- No quiero mudarme- esas rotundas palabras fueron las únicas que consiguieron salir de la boca de Ron, mientras sentía como de repente había perdido el apetito, tras una fuerte sacudida en el estómago.

- Papá, mamá- ahora habló Ginny, con una voz aparentemente serena, pero que le temblaba-. ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar? Además, yo creo que sería más conveniente que ambos acabemos los estudios en Hogwarts...

- Ginny, estudiaréis en Yeinpo, una gran escuela mágica de allí, donde tienen un nivel idéntico al de Hogwarts, sólo que es algo más grande- Molly cambió alternativamente la mirada de su hija a su hijo. Ginny parecía habérselo tomado mejor-. Tenéis que comprender que es una única oportunidad y que para vuestro padre y para mí es muy importante que aceptéis venir con nosotros, pues como comprenderéis, no os podéis quedar aquí solos. Sabemos que aquí tenéis a vuestros amigos, y que prácticamente os va a resultar muy difícil despediros de ellos, pero tenéis que hacer un esfuerzo, así como lo están haciendo vuestros hermanos.

- ¿Eso significa que no vamos a volver aquí... nunca más?- preguntó Ron, con un hilo de voz.

- Ronnie, el tiempo será el encargado de decidir eso- dijo la Señora Weasley, respuesta que al joven pelirrojo le sonó a algo muy parecido a: "probablemente, no".

- Pero mamá...- Ginny estaba bastante pensativa y miraba suplicante a su madre, que de pronto, cambió su semblante de culpabilidad por uno severo.

- Nada de peros, Ginny- dijo la Señora Weasley con dureza, para luego continuar en un tono monótono-. El asión saldrá el 17 de este mes.

- Avión, Molly, avión- le corrigió el Señor Weasley, mirando apenado a sus hijos.

- He decidido que podéis invitar hasta entonces a vuestros amigos aquí para despediros. Entre los dos, como máximo tres- puntualizó la Señora Weasley.

Pero ni Ron ni Ginny estaban dispuestos a escullar más aquella conversación. Ron se separó bruscamente de la mesa, y subió las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación, seguido muy de cerca por su hermana menor.

Ron no lo podía creer. Iba a tener que dejar todo, sus amigos, a Hermione, el colegio, a Harry, su casa, a Hermione... ¿Por qué? Por un estúpido tipejo de Estados Unidos que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor para arruinarle la vida que dar un puesto de trabajo allí a su padre. Ron cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, furioso. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se volvía a abrir. Era Ginny, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Vamos, Ron, tampoco es tan malo- intentó consolarlo Ginny, aunque parecía que no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

- Pero Ginny, ¿no te das cuenta?- dijo Ron, ya sin reprimir las lágrimas que llevaban tiempo pidiendo a gritos que las dejara salir de las cuencas de sus ojos-. Ginny, tendremos que dejar todo. No quiero separarme de Hermione- añadió con un tono muy triste. Su hermana no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba segurísima que su hermano estaba colado por la aludida. Ron notó el gesto de su hermana y añadió-. Y Harry...

Ron y Ginny se abrazaron como hermanos que eran, pensando cada una en sus infinitas preocupaciones.


	2. Una carta, Dos Cartas, Tres Cartas

UNA CARTA, DOS CARTAS, TRES CARTAS...

Al día siguiente, Ron tardó mucho en bajar a desayunar. No era porque su madre no le hubiese ido a despertar, pues él había pasado casi toda la noche sin dormir, y se había despertado mucho antes que cualquier otro habitante de la casa, pero simplemente había permanecido en su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Pero aún cuando sus padres se acababan de despertar, una lechuza entró por la ventana.

Ron no conocía a aquella lechuza, y tampoco parecía ser de Hogwarts, pues no tenía el emblema y todavía era demasiado pronto para recibir los resultados de los TIMOS. Llevaba una carta sellada. Ron la cogió. Entonces, mientras la desenrollaba, distinguió la apretada y a la vez elegante caligrafía de Hermione. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero leyó la carta con anhelo de saber algo sobre la muchacha:

Querido Ron:

Parto hoy para Alemania, con mis padres de vacaciones. Supongo que me darán los resultados de los TIMOS allí. He oído que han desplegado las medidas de seguridad en otros países también, así que no creo que tengamos ningún problema con los mortífagos. Volveré el día 15 de Julio. Por cierto, me he comprado esta lechuza (¿No es preciosa?) ayer mismo, pues mis padres se empeñaron en conocer Hogsmeade y estuve allí ayer por la noche con ellos y no pude resistirme a comprar a Wendy. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto, a ver si Harry consigue que Dumbledore le deje salir de casa de sus tíos para así poder quedar los tres y así lo animamos un poco, que debe de sentirse todavía fatal después de lo de Junio. Bueno, te dejo, que mis padres me están llamando para irnos.

Besos de

Hermione

Ron dejó la carta en su mesilla de noche. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Hermione volvía dos días antes de que él se fuera, y sólo tendría esos dos días para despedirse. ¿Por qué sucedía todo así de rápido? ¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal? Mojó la pluma y se dispuso a escribir a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Harry:

Quiero que vengas a la Madriguera a pasar unos días. Pero no podrás quedarte todo el verano. Tengo una mala noticia. Le han dado un importante cargo a mi padre en Estados Unidos y me mudo allí. Mi madre dice que una oportunidad como esta sólo se presenta una vez en la vida. Por favor, envíame tu respuesta lo antes posible. Me marcho el día 17. Hermione no puede venir hasta el 15, que está en Alemania.

Ron

Cogió a su lechuza, Pig y le dijo que enviara la carta al oji-verde. Después dudó un momento, pero mojó la pluma de nuevo, y en otro pergamino, escribió:

Querida Hermione:

La verdad es que lamento que no vengas hasta el día 15. A mi padre le han dado un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos y el 17 nos vamos. He pensado que cuando vuelvas podrías venir a mi casa, para despedirnos. Es probable que ya no volvamos nunca a Inglaterra. Intenta contestar lo antes posible. Ginny y yo no tenemos muchas ganas de ir, pero de todas formas, nuestra madre nos obliga a hacerlo. Fred, George, Bill y probablemente Charlie estarán allí. Espero que te lo pases bien en Alemania.

Ron

Ron pensó que así estaría bien. No quería decirle por carta más de lo necesario y tampoco quería decirle que no quería ir bajo ningún concepto. Releyó varias veces la carta, y después llamó a la lechuza de Hermione (que estaba en el comedero de Pig) y le entregó la carta. Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Apenas iba a tener tiempo de despedirse de Hermione, pero tenía muy claro que tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos. Seguramente, aquella sería la última vez en la vida que volviese a ver a la chica con la que más veces había peleado (incluso más que con su madre o con Ginny, que ya es decir) pero también con la que más veces había soñado. Le angustiaba no ser correspondido, pero no podía irse sin que ella supiera sus sentimientos.

Luego pensó en Harry. Pobre Harry. No hacía ni dos semanas que había perdido a su padrino, lo más parecido a un padre que tenía, y ahora él, su mejor amigo, se mudaba y probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver. Sabía que la vida de Harry no había sido fácil, y se arrepentía de, a veces, haberle tenido envidia. Pero también había comprendido, que detrás de la fama y todos sus logros, estaba un niño normal y corriente, como todos, al que le ha tocado vivir una vida un tanto dura.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era Ginny, en camisón, que simplemente miró a su hermano con cara de pena y dijo:

- ¿No vas a bajar a desayunar?- en el piso inferior se oían los típicos ruidos matutinos, seguramente, sus padres ya estaban desayunando.

Ron dudó un instante, pero al final dijo:

- Está bien- la verdad es que empezaba a notar no haber cenado nada la noche anterior, y Ron no era un chico al que le gustase pasar hambre.

Bajaron a desayunar los dos. Su madre ya había acabado y estaba fregando mágicamente su taza. Su padre estaba por su tercera tostada y leía El Profeta con toda la calma del mundo. Parecía que no iba a ir a trabajar.

Aquel día, Ron y Ginny se libraron de hacer sus tareas. Sus padres sólo hablaban para lo estrictamente necesario y la Señora Weasley les preguntó a quienes eran a los que iban a invitar.

- Yo voy a invitar a Luna- dijo Ginny sin cavilar, de un modo considerado, según Ron, pues si ella invitaba a una persona, él podría invitar a dos.

- ¿Y tú, Ron?- preguntó Molly, aunque creía ya conocer la respuesta a la pregunta y la hacía simplemente por entablar una conversación normal con sus hijos, que parecían no haberse despertado con muy buen humor, que digamos.

- Le he enviado la carta a Harry hoy por la mañana- respondió secamente-. Y Hermione está en Alemania, vuelve el día 15 y le he dicho que nada más llegar viniese.

La Señora Weasley le mandó una mirada de compasión a su hijo. Ella, por supuesto, tenía ojos en la cara y el verano anterior había percibido la fuerte atracción que había entre Hermione y Ron, aunque, claro, no le había dicho nada a su hijo.

Por la noche, cuando Ron se disponía a acostarse, su pequeña lechuza entró por la ventana. Ron reconoció a la lechuza como la suya propia, Pig. Venía muy exhausta, pero al parecer, muy satisfecha de sí misma por haber hecho el viaje en un tiempo récord.

Ansioso, Ron prácticamente le arrancó la carta de la pata a su fiel lechuza, haciendo que ésta, indignada por no recibir una felicitación, volara hacia su jaula y se dispusiera a reponer energía después de comer y dormir un poco. Ron abrió la carta y leyó:

Ron:

¿Cómo que te mudas? ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Y cómo que no vas a volver? Ron, cuando nos veamos me debes una explicación muy larga. Pero lamento decirte que No podré ir a tu casa hasta el día 10. Es que Dumbledore me escribió diciendo que el testamento de Sirius será leído el nueve, y hasta entonces no puedo salir de Privet Drive (órdenes de Dumbledore).

Estoy deseando verte, pero quizás esta situación es algo repentina para mí. Comprende que tengo que hacerme la idea de que no voy a ver a mi mejor amigo nunca más, y no es una idea que me haga mucha gracia. ¿Hermione ya lo sabe? Espero que ella se lo haya tomado mejor que yo.

Harry

Ron suspiró. No esperaba que Harry reaccionara así, pero rezó para que a su amigo se le hubiese pasado la etapa "Nadie me comprende por eso chillo cuando me enfado" que había durado todo el año pasado. Por lo menos, de Harry tendría más tiempo de despedirse...

Pensando que quizás, en estos días estaban pasando más cosas de las que él hubiese querido que pasaran, se quedó profundamente dormido, deseando ver mañana por la mañana la contestación de Hermione, algo más alegre, pero recordó que ella estaba en Alemania y seguramente, su respuesta tardaría algo más de lo normal.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Jessi Weasley: **Jejeje, si, se me ha olvidado el año... Bueno, en realidad se supone que es en sexto año, justo después del quinto libro oficial de J.K. Si, los años pasaran, pero en este chap todavía no... Dentro de unos cuantos. Lo de la novia de Ron... ya verás, porque quizás te sorprenda. Muchas gracias por el review, que me ha hecho mucha ilusión de verdad. Muchos besos, wapisima!!

**Sarah-keyko:** Mucha gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en serio. Como ves, continué muy pronto, ep? Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado... Si, yo también pienso en los pobres de Ron y Ginny... pero la vida es así, chiquilla!! Muchos besos!!


	3. Descubriendo Secretos

DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS

Después de dos días, una lechuza entró por la ventana de la habitación de Ron. Ron la reconoció enseguida y corrió hacia ella, muy nervioso. La lechuza fue a repostar a la jaula de Pig, mientras Ron abría apresuradamente la carta. La letra de Hermione no era firme como siempre, sino que temblaba y Ron pudo distinguir borrones, mal disimulados. Seguramente, habría llorado. La leyó, sintiéndose fatal a cada palabra de su mejor amiga:

Querido Ron:

Seguramente, si ahora pudiese elegir estaría allí ahora mismo. Lamento mucho tu partida, incluso más de lo que tú quizás te imaginas. Sé que mis pensamientos son egoístas, pero desearía que no te fueras. Daría cualquier cosa en este momento por verte, y creo que quizás tenemos que hablar.

Aquí en Alemania, tenemos un tiempo un tanto frío, pero creo que ya no podré disfrutar del viaje como tenía previste. Les he pedido permiso a mis padres para saber si podemos vernos antes de lo previsto, pero se han negado. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Ginny? Me gustaría que sigamos en contacto, te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a hacer un regalo un tanto especial para el cumpleaños de Harry, pero visto lo visto, creo que sería mejor no hacerlo. Llego el 15 a la 1 del mediodía. Si el vuelo no se retrasa, estaré en tu casa a la hora de la comida.

Besos de

Hermione

Ron miró la carta. Se habría esperado que Hermione le recriminara no haberle escrito, o que le dijera que le iba a echar de menos, o cualquier otra cosa, pero... ¿Qué significaba "tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"? Pero estaba mojada, ¿habría llorado? Quizá fuera la lluvia... No, era imposible, estaban en verano.

En ese momento, Ginny entró en la habitación. Estaba bastante contenta. Luna debía de estar a punto de llegar. Desde que habían recibido la noticia de su mudanza, Ginny y Ron estaban más unidos que nunca.

- Ron, Luna dijo que se retrasaría...- empezó Ginny, pero luego vio la carta que su hermano mayor aún sostenía en sus manos.

Con rapidez, Ginny le arrebató la carta de las manos y la leyó muy rápido. Luego miró a su hermano, y comprendiendo como se sentía, lo abrazó.

Aquella tarde llegó Luna, que nada más entrar corrió a abrazar a Ginny, y Ron se sorprendió viéndola por primera vez con un aire que denotaba tristeza. Luna siempre había tenido un aire misterioso e imperturbable. La chica saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Ron, que la miró divertido. A Ron siempre le había parecido una muchacha muy simpática y misteriosa, pero por encima de todas esas cosas, divertida. Luna parecía afectada por la partida de su amiga, y decía que en Norte América abundaban los dizcos voladores (No me preguntéis que son, no tengo ni idea, cosas raras en las que cree Luna) y que le mandase una foto de uno de ellos.

Los días pasaban, y la verdad era que el ánimo de Ron no subía. La presencia de Luna en La Madriguera apenas se hacía notar, pues era una chica muy discreta, apenas hablaba y pasaba el mayor tiempo con Ginny, encerradas en su habitación. La verdad es que la llegada de la amiga de su hermana lo había desanimado aún más. Ahora ya no hablaba con ningún miembro de su familia, pues prefería dejar a su hermana pasar felizmente sus últimos días con su amiga.

Finalmente, llegó el día nueve de Julio. Ese día, Harry haría su aparición en la Madriguera. Ron sabía que era posible que aquella fuera la última vez que viese a su mejor amigo, y quería aprovechar el tiempo, pero por otro lado, su estado de ánimo hacía que no le apeteciese hacer nada... porque necesitaba verla a ella. A Hermione. Pero ella no vendría hasta el 15... Tendría dos días para hablar con ella. Y eran tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar...

Ron estaba tumbado en el sofá, leyendo el profeta, donde anunciaban un nuevo ataque de Voldemort, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Su madre se apresuró a abrir.

- ¡Harry, cariño, que bien que estés aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ron, Ron, Harry está aquí!- le llamó la Señora Weasley, muy contenta.

Ron se levantó perezosamente y con aire monótono, se dirigió a la puerta. Pero su expresión cambió por completo cuando vio al joven de gafas, algo más moreno y ligeramente más alto.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Harry con aire de circunstancias, después de que la Señora Weasley se había ido alegando que tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

- Bien- contestó Ron, aunque su voz denotaba todo lo contrario-. Pasa.

Ambos mantuvieron una charla amena. Ron le contó en qué consistía el nuevo trabajo de su padre, que los gemelos Weasley se iban a mudar allí también y cosas por el estilo.

Aquella tarde jugaron al quidditch, aunque Ron apenas ponía entusiasmo. Harry estaba preocupado por su amigo. Sabía que había una razón muy especial por la que Ron no quería irse... Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

- Ron... será mejor que lo dejemos- dijo cuando un quaffle pasó al lado de su amigo y éste ni se inmutó.

- Está bien- aceptó, mientras recogía torpemente las pelotas. Bajaron, y tras guardarlas, Harry decidió hablar con el pelirrojo de lo que llevaba dándole vueltas un buen rato.

- Ron...- dijo con delicadeza, pero prefirió no nadarse con rodeos-. ¿Te gusta Hermione?- le preguntó. Su amigo se volvió, muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron. Eso era lo último que se esperaría escuchar de la boca de su amigo-. ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, nervioso.

- Bueno, la verdad es que lo empecé a sospechar desde cuarto, cuando en el baile de Navidad pusiste tanto interés en saber quien era su pareja, y tras enterarte, te pusiste hecho una fiera con Krum- confesó Harry, notando el nerviosismo de su mejor amigo, que confirmaba sus sospechas.

Ron bajo la vista y murmuró algo inaudible. Harry lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ahora él.

- Que si- Ron tragó saliva-. Que me gusta Hermione.

Para sorpresa de Ron, Harry sonrió:

- ¿Y ella lo sabe?- preguntó tras una pausa Harry, mirando preocupado a su amigo.

- Creo que no- respondió Ron, aliviado por haber podido confiar a su mejor amigo ese gran secreto, que muchas noches lo había atormentado.

Ambos volvieron a La Madriguera, mientras Ron le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Hermione era muy inteligente, y si Harry se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba, lo más seguro es que ella también se hubiese dado cuenta. Y si ella se había dado cuenta y no le había dicho nada, eso significaba que él no le gustaba. Ron decidió dejar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, mejor se lo preguntaría él mismo cuando la tuviera frente a frente.

Los días pasaron con una rapidez asombrosa, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el día 15 ya estaba allí. Ron estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, pero no sólo por la llegada de Hermione, sino porque ese día también llegarían sus hermanos, Fred y George.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Sarah-keyko: **M alegra q no ests tanto tiempo con la intriga, por eso procue actualizar lo antes que pudiera. M parece q vas a tener que esperar al proximo chap pa ver a Hermy... Pro weno, yo creo q merec la pena esperar, nop? Weno, un besito, preciosa. Besos!!

**Camille Potter: **Weno, sip, cortitos, pro a kmbio d eso voi a actualizar antes, ep? S q el formato q tengo ya son asi, por lo q no lo puedo hacer antes.

**Leweline-hechicera: **Sip, m parece q Ginny y Ron son mui desgraciados... M alegra qt gust, ya as visto la respuesta... un poko rarita. Un beso pa ti tb, actualizar lo antes q pueda. Muxos besos!!

Nos vemos pronto!!


	4. ¿Realmente Eres Tú?

¿REALMENTE ERES TÚ?

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, muy nervioso. No conseguía calmarse. Hermione llegaría de un momento a otro... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tampoco era plan de que ella llegara y él le soltase de repente: "Oye, Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti, ¿por alguna casualidad de la vida tú no lo estarás de mí, verdad?"

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, Harry lo observaba dar vueltas de un lado a otro por el pequeño salón de la Madriguera, cuando sonó el timbre. Ron respiró profundamente, y oyó a su madre pedirle que fuera a abrir la puerta, pues estaba ocupada terminando de hacer la comida. Ron, muy nervioso, fue a abrir la puerta. Por un momento Harry pensó en ir con él, pero decidió que sería mejor que fuera él sólo, e incluso sospechó que la señora Weasley se lo había pedido a propósito.

Con la mano muy temblorosa, cogió el pomo de la puerta, suspiró para calmarse y abrió la puerta. Pero no alcanzó a ver nada, porque antes incluso de que pudiera enfocar la vista alguien se le había tirado encima, abrazándole. En seguida se dio cuenta de que era Hermione, al notar el envolvente aroma de su perfume. Cuando ella lo soltó, se dio cuenta de que los padres de Hermione estaban detrás de su hija, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo más nervioso incluso que antes.

La señora Weasley apareció en ese momento en la puerta.

- Mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Hermione- dijo cariñosamente-. ¡Ah, señores Granger, pasen, no se queden ahí! Si quieren pueden quedarse a comer...

Mientras la señora Weasley hablaba animadamente con los padres de Hermione, Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente, visiblemente incómodos.

- Vamos con Harry- decidió Ron, definitivamente, aquel no era un buen momento para hablar con ella. Hermione sólo asintió y siguió al pelirrojo en silencio.

Harry saludó a Hermione, que traía a Crookhanks en brazos. Harry comprendió lo que significaba la mirada de Ron, así que se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a escribir una carta. Ron y Hermione permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ron se armó de valor para hablar con la muchacha.

- Hermione... yo quería decirte...- Ron parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Hermione le miraba atentamente-. Que yo...- Ron suspiró, intentando relajarse-. Hermione- la miró muy serio, cosa que hizo que el corazón de la chica empezara a acelerarse-. Yo te qui...

- ¡A cenar!- la voz de la señora Weasley ahogó a la de Ron, por lo que ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose fijamente, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos:

"He estado a punto de decírselo, tengo más mala suerte... ¿qué pensará ella ahora?"Pensaba Ron, mientras que los pensamientos de Hermione eran algo más distintos:

"¿Me ha estado a punto de decir lo que yo creo que me ha estado a punto de decir? No eso es imposible, no debo hacerme ilusiones..." justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiesen acordado, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jardín, donde iban a comer.

Al final, los padres de Hermione, el señor y la señora Granger, habían aceptado la invitación de la señora Weasley para quedarse a comer allí. El señor Weasley estaba entusiasmado con los visitantes, y no paraba de preguntarle como funcionaba un ventilador eléctrico, aunque no lo entendía muy bien que digamos.

Durante toda la comida, Ron y Hermione no podían evitar lanzarse miradas llenas de significado, por lo que Harry les observaba, sonriendo, pero algo entristecido. Él estaba casi seguro de que a Hermione también le gustaba Ron, pero suspiró, pensando en que final tan... patético iba a tener aquella historia, que no podía ni ser llamada historia de amor.

Aquella tarde, Harry se fue a buscar a Ginny y Luna, para dejar tiempo a los dos muchachos de estar solos. Ambos se quedaron en la habitación de Ron.

- ¿Qué querías decirme antes de comer?- preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

- Pues... lo cierto es que yo...- tragó saliva-. Hermione, yo te quiero.

Ron se acercó a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. No pudo más que sonreír, frustrado y taparla con una manta, después de recostarla suavemente sobre su cama, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. Hermione apenas había dormido en los días anteriores, con el nerviosismo de ver a Ron, y ahora se hallaba muy cansada, por lo que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Aquella tarde, poco antes de que Hermione se despertara, llegaron los gemelos. Acababan de cerrar su tienda para siempre, y estaban llenos de cajas de artículos de bromas. Muchos de ellos, Ron jamás los había visto:

- Este es un crecepelo de efecto retardado- explicó George, con aires de entendido, señalando unos polvos brillantes que venían en un pequeño bote-. Si lo echas en el zumo de calabaza de alguien, a la media hora ¡tendrá dos metros más de pelo!

- Y esto es un felpudo atrapa hombres- siguió Fred, enseñando una especie de alfombra, bastante fea-. Si lo activas, cualquiera que lo pise quedará atrapado hasta que digo las palabras mágicas.

- ¿Cuales son?- preguntó un interesado Harry, mientras la señora Weasley, que pasaba por allí, fruncía el entrecejo.

- Las que te viene con el formato son: Compre en Sortilegios Weasley- explicó Fred, orgulloso.

- Pero las puede cambiar una vez adquirido el producto- parecía que ambos tenían ensayado el discurso.

- Son una ganga, sólo 8 galeones la unidad, pero si compras dos, te lo dejamos en 14- aseguró Fred con una sonrisa.

- Quizás no me vendría mal una de esas para Dudley...- murmuró Harry, mientras Ron los miraba impresionado, pues había decidido que sus hermanos eran sus ídolos.

- De eso nada- contradijo la señora Weasley-. Podrías tener problemas con el Ministerio- era muy evidente que la señora Weasley no estaba de acuerdo con que sus hijos tuvieran una tienda de artículos de broma.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó una soñolienta voz. Hermione acababa de despertar y había bajado al piso inferior.

- Las siete y media, querida- le respondió con una sonrisa la señora Weasley.

- ¿Y mis padres?- añadió tras saludar con la cabeza a los gemelos y tomar asiento en el medio de Harry y Ron.

- Se fueron hace un rato- informó de nuevo la señora Weasley-. No quisieron despertarte, pero me dijeron que te irán a buscar a la estación, después de que nos fuéramos.

Hermione asintió, y lanzó una mirada muy difícil de descifrar a Ron, que la interpretó como: "Tenemos que hablar"

Sin embargo, en lo que quedó de día, no tuvieron tiempo para hablar. La señora Weasley les pidió ayuda para quitar algunas cajas viejas del trastero, cosa que les ocupó el resto del día. Aquella noche, todos durmieron plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, la señora Weasley le mandó recoger todo lo de su habitación, tanto a Ron como a Ginny, lo que les ocupó toda la mañana, y por la tarde, se tuvieron que ocupar de la seleccionar lo que se querían llevar a Estados Unidos.

La señora Weasley estaba de mal humor, porque Fred y George habían intentado hacerle una broma, que había provocado que les mandara el doble de tareas. La casa estaba llena de cajas por todos lados, con distintas anotaciones como: "Ron", "Frágil", "Comedor" o "Para tirar". Pero como el trabajo se acumulaba, Ron, de los nervios, no conseguía un momento de intimidad para hablar con Hermione.

Hermione tampoco estaba de mejor humor, aunque la señora Weasley insistía que no hacía falta que trabajase, ella ayudaba a Ron en todo lo que podía. La noche llegó, y Hermione decidió llevar la iniciativa, pues al día siguiente, él se iría.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas d nuevo!! Aqi toi yo otra vez, con la historia. Se q el chap es mui corto, pro weno, los tengo en el formato corto i asi m qedan. Ya me direis como m va qedando, ep? Weno, antes de nada, voi a contestar a los reviews:

**Sarah-keyko: **Jejeje, me alegra q t ayas exo un ueco pa leer el chap, anq sea d forma furtiva... xDD Me alegra q t tengas tanta fe ciega en mi para dcir q tas segurísima d q t va a enkntar... spero q asi sea, y, como ya as visto, n est chap ya salio Herms... Espero q est ya lo puedas leer normal. Un besazo muy fuerte!!

**Ophelia dakker: **Qieres mas?? Pos aqi lo tiens, wapisima!! Espero q t gust este cap, en serio. Un fuerte beso!!

Ya sabeis, continuare pronto... Que la pasen bien!!


	5. La Promesa Y La Despedida

**LA PROMESA Y LA DESPEDIDA**

Ron, que estaba tumbado en su habitación, mirando el techo, oyó como llamaban a su puerta.

El pelirrojo murmuró un tímido:

- Adelante- mientras se preguntaba quién sería.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una muchacha de pelo largo y enmarañado, algo cohibida aún por su atrevimiento, pero con expresión decidida.

- Hermione...- dijo Ron sorprendido. Ella iba en camisón, y lo cierto es que era un poco corto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supongo que quiero hablar contigo- murmuró ella, apartando la vista, algo sonrojada-. Desde que llegué, no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

- La verdad es que yo también quiero hablar contigo- musitó Ron, mientras Hermione se sentaba en su cama-. Bueno... y... ¿qué querías decirme?

- Pues yo... no quería decirte esto antes, porque temía que pudiese estropear nuestra amistad, pero ahora que te vas a ir... Creo que es el momento de que sepas de una vez por todas la verdad- Hermione ahora le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos en los que se podría perder.

- Bueno... yo quizás no te dije nada de esto porque fui demasiado cobarde... o no sé porqué, pero yo también creo que ha llegado el momento de halar contigo- los dos se miraban a los ojos, embelesados por la magia del momento.

- Hermione...

- Ron...

- Te amo- esas dos palabras brotaron de sus bocas, en el mismo instante, dejando a los dos perplejos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir el otro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose, hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

- ¿De... de verdad?- preguntó, muy nerviosa, aún sin poderse creer lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo.

Pero Ron no contestó. Solamente se acercó a la chica, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Primero fue un beso suave, que tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pero que no dudó en corresponder. Ese beso con el que habían soñado durante muchos años, se tornó en apasionado, en deseo. En todo lo que ambos se deseaban. Su primer beso. Se separaron, y se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras respiraban con dificultad. Entonces, Hermione le abrazó, siendo correspondida por el chico. Empezó a sollozar y se aferró a él.

- Venga, Herm, no llores, por favor- le susurró. Ya era bastante doloroso saber que se amaban y que nunca podrían estar juntos, como para que ahora ella llorase, y él, como todos los chicos, no sabía qué hacer cuando la chica a la que quería se ponía a llorar.

- Es que... -murmuró, sin soltarle-. Soy una egoísta- murmuró-. No quiero que te vayas y... No puedo evitarlo... y yo no quiero perderte...- sollozó aún más fuerte.

- Hermione, por favor, no digas eso- la muchacha levantó la vista y se encontró con la triste mirada de Ron-. Sé fuerte, ¿vale?

- Lo seré por ti, Ron- murmuró, mientras se volvían a fundir en otro beso-. Por ti- repitió, sin poder evitar que silenciosas lágrimas surcasen sus mejillas.

- Hermione- la expresión de Ron se había vuelto seria de repente. Hermione le miró fijamente-. Te prometo que volveré- le dijo-. Volveré para estar a tu lado.

- Ron...

- Mira, no es ningún compromiso- le explicó-. Cada uno puede seguir su vida normal, tener novios y cualquier otra cosa- hizo una pausa, mientras le miraba fijamente-. Pero cuando acabe el colegio, me importa o no lo que diga mi familia, volveré. Y si aún seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, quizás haya una oportunidad para nuestro amor.

Y Ron le entregó una pequeña cadena de plata, diciéndole que él tenía otra igual. Así nunca se olvidarían el uno del otro.

Dándose el último beso de la noche, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, sin poder evitar que lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, la Madriguera era un caos. Los de la mudanza lo llevaban todo directamente al avión, y el señor Weasley le estaba dando instrucciones. Harry estaba de un humor de perros y apenas dirigía la palabra a nadie. Pero Hermione no podía evitar que lágrimas silenciosas cayesen por sus mejillas a la hora del desayuno, y Ron, durante el desayuno, la miraba con infinita tristeza. Incluso los gemelos Weasley parecían más tristes de lo normal.

A las nueve estaban en la estación del tren, que los llevaba al aeropuerto, pues la Madriguera quedaba bastante lejos de Londres. Lee Jordan estaba allí también. Ron se despidió de Harry con un abrazo:

- Cuídate, ¿vale?- le dijo, con ojos brillantes, que delataban que podría empezar a llorar de un momento a otro-. Y cuídala- añadió, refiriéndose a Hermione, pero lo bastante bajo como para que la chica, que estaba llorando, ante la conmovedora escena.

- Te escribiré mucho- aseguró Harry. Harry y él se iban a escribir, pero Ron y Hermione habían decidido no hacerlo. Era demasiado doloroso, y si pasaba algo urgente, siempre podían recurrir a Harry.

Llegó el momento de despedirse de Hermione. Se miraron intensamente, sin saber qué decir. Se abrazaron, mientras Hermione le susurraba.

- Te quiero- una lágrima cayó en el hombro de Ron, mientras este estaba viéndoselas negra para no llorar.

- Sabes que yo también te quiero, Hermione- se separaron, y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se besaron, se besaron como nunca lo había hecho, pues habían que, probablemente, ese beso era el último que se darían en, al menos, varios años-. Recuerda nuestra promesa-. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Mientras el tren empezaba a marchar, Ron no pudo resistirse más, y empezó a llorar, al igual que Hermione, que observaba alejarse al hombre de su vida en el tren, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, aqi contesto a vuestros reviews:

**Ophelia Dakker**: Weno, vist q apure con el proximo cap, espero q t aya gustado... a mi, personalmente est es uno d los q mas m gustan... pro lo dejo pa q tu lo juzgues. Un besazo y quidate, wapisima!!

Weno, recordad, dejar reviews y ayudareis a q actualic antes!! Ciao!!


	6. Medidas De Emergencia

**MEDIDAS DE EMERGENCIA**

Nota: Está en primera persona, visto desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que le vi? Creo que dos años ya, pero eso a mí me pareció una eternidad. Y ahora, después de terminar mi séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, soy feliz. Pero no soy feliz sólo por el hecho de ser premio Anual, por haber sacado doce ÉXTASIS, por que mis mejores amigos, Harry y Luna vayan a casarse o por que me hayan aceptado en la Universidad de Aurores. Soy feliz, porque ahora, que he acabado el colegio, sé que él también lo ha acabado. Y también estoy segura de que va a cumplir su promesa.

Ahora mismo vivo con Vicktor. Sí, con Vicktor Krum. No penséis mal, vivimos en plan de amigos, aunque él a veces me insinúa que podríamos ser algo más, pero yo prefiero dejar las cosas así como están, porque sé que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Harry y Luna se han ido a vivir juntos, y se casan dentro de un mes. Seguramente él ya esté aquí para la boda de Harry. ¿Cómo va a perderse la boda del que fue su mejor amigo durante cinco años, y con él que se escribe casi diariamente? Lo reconozco, en estos dos años no he hecho más que pensar en él. No sé si sigo sintiendo lo mismo, quizás necesito verlo para comprobarlo. Sólo he tenido un novio desde que nos separamos, y la verdad es que no ha funcionado nada bien. Fue Neville, sí, Neville Longbottom. Ese chico patoso que va en mi curso en Gryffindor. Es un chico simpático, pero no es mi tipo, y yo pasaba mucho más tiempo pensando en Ron.

Me alegra haberle pedido que no nos escribiéramos. Quizás era que me dolía saber que él tenía una vida sin mí, que era feliz sin que yo estuviera a su lado. Eso me dolía. Sabía que se escribía con Harry, por lo que si le pasaba algo, él me lo diría. Aunque yo le solía decir a Harry que no me hablase de él, porque seguramente, sólo haría que yo me atormentase más. Cierto es que, muchas veces, me he quedado en silencio, preguntándome qué es de su vida, si tiene novia… si se ha vuelto a enamorar y me ha olvidado. Porque, tal como lo dijo él, no es ningún compromiso su promesa. Cada uno puede seguir con su vida, pero yo creo, que muy en el fondo, él también hizo la promesa con la esperanza de que, cuando él volviese aquí, los dos pudiésemos empezar una relación seria y estable. Aunque, era posible que hubiese conocido a alguien, y que hubiese cambiado de opinión… y yo esté aquí, como una tonta, esperándole, resguardándome tras una promesa.

Estoy en la cocina, preparándome el desayuno, mientras tarareo una canción de moda. Me ha levantado de buen humor, aunque Vicktor ya ha salido a entrenar, hoy tenía entrenamiento a primera hora y no ha querido despertarme. Es un cielo conmigo, la verdad y muy agradable. Ese tipo de personas con las que te sientes a gusto. Oigo un ruido sordo en el salón. Saco los huevos de la sartén, para que no se me pasen y me dirijo allí. Debí imaginarlo, era Harry.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry?- le saludé. Sentía que nada en ese día podría arruinar mi buen humor, pero por la cara que traía mi amigo no parecía que fueran buenas noticias.

- Hermione… pues… tenemos que hablar- sentenció. Le miré confusa, pero no tardé en esconderme tras esa falsa amabilidad que suelo mostrar.

- Claro, estaba haciendo mi desayuno, pero si quieres tú también puedes desayunar- le ofrecí con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- No, gracias- rechazó-. Ya he desayunado, venía sólo de pasada, es que hoy entro un poco más tarde- me explicó. Harry estaba yendo a clases para ser auror, como yo, sólo que él iba a clases en verano, pues insistía que tenía que empezar a practicar ya, que no podía perder el tiempo. Creo que se ha vuelto parecido a Ojoloco, pero dudo que lo reconozca.

- ¿Qué tal Luna?- le pregunté, mientras se sentaba y yo me servía el desayuno.

- Muy bien, gracias- murmuró. Parecía querer decirme algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-. Hermione… Quería hablar… de Ron.

En una fracción de segundo, mi cara se volvió totalmente inexpresiva, y con la voz temblorosa, murmuré:

- No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?- pregunté con un hilo de voz, mientras se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, y sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de su sitio si no hacia nada para impedirlo.

- No, no le ha pasado nada- me tranquilizó Harry.

- Entonces, por favor, prefiero no hablar de él- sólo mencionar su nombre me ponía nerviosa, hacía que sintiera un vacío en mi interior. Un vacío que sabía que sólo podría llenar él. Ya me estaba imaginando a Ron casándose, teniendo un hijo… sin mí. Que él seguía con su vida, y a mi me olvidaba por completo. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se me escapó de mi ojo derecho.

Harry pareció entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque me miró con pena, y sólo añadió:

- No es nada de lo que piensas- musitó, con una sonrisa, intentando hacerme sonreír a mí también. Le sonreí muy forzada-. Si no quieres hablar, lo comprendo. Bueno, me voy, que llegaré tarde. Adiós, Hermione.

Dicho esto, Harry desapareció de la cocina, rumbo al salón, donde se oyó el ruido que hace alguien al irse por los polvos flu. Tardé bastante en terminar de desayunar, pues estaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de Harry. Estaba examinándolas, pensando si en ellas había una clave oculta que me diese alguna pista de qué era lo que sucedía con Ron. Pero no lo encontré, así que desistí.

Aquel día no hice nada de lo corriente. Ordené un poco la casa, fui a visitar a mis padres e hice la compra. Por la tarde, fui a dar un paseo que unas amigas mías, muggles. Fue un día normal en toda regla, y así fueron los siguientes. Todos iguales de monótonos y aburridos.

Y el tiempo pasaba, la boda de Harry cada vez estaba más cerca. Me extrañé mucho cuando me enteré que Draco sería el padrino. Ahora que se había pasado a nuestro bando, estaba irreconocible. Por supuesto, la madrina sería yo. Pero seguía encontrando extraño que Draco fuera el padrino. ¿Por qué Ron no lo era? ¿O es que no venía a la boda? A lo mejor, me tenían reservada una sorpresa, y venía ese día… Podría ser eso…

Llegó el día de la boda. Recuerdo que llegué puntual, algo típico de mí. Busqué entre la multitud, con la esperanza de encontrar una cabellera pelirroja, que me sonriera y me abrazara, pero no la encontré. Pero mis esperanzas no se desvanecieron, tenía una fe ciega en que él vendría… tenía que venir. En ese momento, el novio hacía su aparición en la Iglesia. Me entraron ganas de reír, pues nunca había visto a Harry tan elegante, incluso lo estaba más que en nuestra graduación. Me contuve y le sonreí, cuando noté que me miraba, como para que le inspirara seguridad.

No pasó mucho, cuando llegó la novia. Iba muy elegante y muy guapa. La verdad es que Luna siempre fue una chica guapa, sólo que como se vestía tan raro, nunca se le debió de notar. Y Draco le acompañaba, sonriente. Pero Ron no llegaba. Hacía ya casi dos meses que había terminado el curso… ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Por qué no cumplía su promesa? No lo entendí. A pesar de que aquel debía ser un momento feliz, tenía ganas de llorar. Seguro que él ya tenía allí su vida… Lejos de mí, y nunca iba a volver.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, el banquete delicioso y la fiesta, por todo lo alto. Lástima que me encontrase ensimismada en mí misma y no pudiese disfrutar. Vicktor se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía. Se acercó a mí.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Herrrmíone?- me preguntó, preocupado. Levanté la vista.

- No, nada- mentí, con una sonrisa-. Es que se me ha dado por ponerme nostálgica- murmuré, al fin y al cabo, eso no era una mentira.

- ¿Es porrr Rrron, verdad?- yo sólo asentí, en silencio-. Todavía lo amas, ¿no?- me preguntó, con tristeza en la voz.

- No lo sé- murmuré-. Creo que necesito verlo para saberlo…- pero no lo vería, porque él jamás volvería conmigo-. Pero voy a olvidarlo.

Me miró sorprendido. No se imaginaba eso. Y en ese momento, supe que tenía que tomar medidas de emergencia. Medidas de emergencia para poder olvidarlo. Y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo la tenía en ese momento delante de mí. En ese momento, me estaba mirando a los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Weno... No me mateis depues de este cap.!! Quizás os parezk un poko repentina la decisión d Hermi... pro ya vereis xq Ron no aparece... En el próximo cap.!! Mira q soi mala... Weno, contestare a vuestros reviews:

**Rotceher: **T ice llorar?? No sabes como me alaga eso, en serio, es algo muy halagante para mi, xq el capiotulo anterior era triste... Y debe dignifikr q al. Menos m a salido bien... El mejor chap?? Si, es posible, la verdad es q a mi, de los q llevamos, tv me lo parece. Weno, cuidat tu tv, actualizar lo ants q pueda... Muxos vesos!!

**Umi-Chan: **Weno, espero q la actualización t aia parecido rápida, es genial q t paresk tierno i bonito... S q est fic lo ice cuando taba mui trist, i x eso es bastant trist... Aunq weno, ya veremos lo q nos depara el futuro... Muxos vesos a ti tb, cuidat, q a mi la universidad m da alergia, no se a ti!!

**Sarah-keyko: **Olas, preciosa!! T as leido los 2 capis d tirón, nop?? Weno, a mi esa frase tv me gusta muxo, aunq la verdad, yo m imagino a Ron pensando así muxas veces... No se tu... Weno, un besito preciosa, cuidat!!

**Ginnaherms88: **Q tal??Klaro q lo sigo, no t preocups, q pienso akbarlo... Yo no soi d las q djan las cosas a medias... Weno, a lo mejor los deberes sip, pro weno, ese es otro tema... xDD. Es genial q t pareciera interesant, mui alagador!! Ves q actualic rápido, un beso!!

Ya sabeis, dejar reviews, xiqills!!


	7. Cursillos De Verano

CURSILLOS DE VERANO

Nota de la Autora: Ahora, es el punto de vista de Ron.

Cuando me enteré, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Mi colegio, para graduarnos, nos obligaba a hacer un curso de verano. ¡Pero no podía ser! Yo le había prometido a ella que volvería al terminar el colegio. Bueno, vale, la promesa la cumpliré, porque el cursillo es en el colegio, pero ¡Seguro que ella pensaba que vendría este verano! Y me iba a perder la boda del que, durante cinco años había sido mi mejor amigo. Esto no podía ir peor.

Lo cierto es que mi vida aquí no ha ido tan mal, después de todo. Me he hecho unos cuantos amigos, en el colegio hay un equipo de quidditch y soy el cazador. En mi opinión, aquí las clases son más fáciles que en Hogwarts. Aunque reconozco que añoro las aventuras que vivía con Harry y Hermione, aquí esto es un poco más normal, pero no deja de ser divertido. Tengo grandes amigos, si, entre ellos Henry, (N.A: ¿Coincidencia?) Elise y Mike. Son muy agradables. Aunque parezca extraño hasta echo de menos al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, que, según las cartas de Harry, se ha unido a ellos. Mi hermana, Ginny, también ha hecho bastantes amigas. De esas tontas e histéricas que se ríen por tonterías, pero, según ella, son majas. Pero ha seguido con esa tontería de los novios, ahora tiene uno llamado Richard. Lo cierto es que el tal Richard es un idiota. Tiene dos años más que ella, ¡es un pederasta!

Los gemelos, Fred y George, ya son conocidos en todo el país, por sus artículos de broma, y tienen más de veinte tiendas muy bien distribuidas por Estados Unidos. Ellos lo dirigen todo desde casa, y a veces, van a la fábrica para los controles de calidad de los artículos para bromas. Es decir, que se dan la gran vida. Casi no hacen nada y están llenos de galeones hasta las orejas. La casa que tenemos aquí es mucho más grande que la Madriguera. Tengo una habitación enorme, con una cama casi de matrimonio. Tengo muchos pósters muy chulos de los equipos de quidditch de aquí, aunque, a decir verdad, prefiero los ingleses. En cuanto a Charlie y Bill, a ellos también les va genial en sus respectivos trabajos. Y no veas lo contenta que está mi madre con el trabajo de mi padre. Al parecer, es una persona muy influyente.

Pero bueno, creo que ya me he ido desviando del tema. Lo que decía era que tendría que soportar los cursillos veraniegos para poder graduarme, y, para colmo, acababan el treinta de Agosto, cuando Harry se casaba el veinte. Me dirigí a mi habitación, cogí una carta y escribí:

Harry:

Me he enterado de que me van a obligar hacer unos cursillos este verano, por lo que no podré ir a tu boda y no podré estar allí antes que el treinta. Por favor, intenta hablar con Hermione y decírselo, aunque comprendo que no quiera saber nada. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que eso implica que no podré ser el padrino de tu boda. La verdad es que lo lamento, porque me apetecía mucho y Ginny también tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero ya conoces a mi madre, si no voy yo, no la deja viajar sola hasta tan lejos.

Fred y George crearon ayer un nuevo artículo para bromas, te mando una muestra de su parte y saludos de ellos, de mi madre, De Ginny, bueno, ya sabes, de toda mi familia. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí, qué tal están todos? Espero que bien, porque me muero de ganas de ir. Creo que cogeré el primer vuelo que vaya a Londres.

Ron

P.D: Te aconsejo que no abras tú el sobre con la muestra, que yo lo abrí y quedé, en no muy buen estado. Dáselo a alguien que te caiga mal, a tu primo si te lo vuelves a encontrar.

Llamé a Pig con un silbido. Ha crecido bastante en estos dos años, ahora esta en condiciones para atravesar el Atlántico sin ningún peligro. Le di la carta y un pequeño sobre transparente con una sustancia azul viscosa.

- Llévale esto a Harry, ¿vale?- la lechuza asintió, y salió volando por la ventana.

Me la quedé mirando un rato, hasta que se alejó. Me levanté del escritorio donde había escrito la carta para Harry. Bajé las escaleras. Mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Me senté en la mesa y me puse a desayunar, lamentando mi mala suerte.

Los días pasaban más lentos de lo que yo me veía capaz de soportar. Mi vida seguía su curso normal, sólo que ahora, en vez de asistir a clases normales, iba al cursillo de verano. No entiendo porqué nos hacen ir allí, después de todo tampoco tenemos un nivel tan bajo y por lo que a mí respecta, he sacado bastante buenas notas.

Los días seguían pasando, y cada día mi desesperación aumentaba. No tardé en recibir la respuesta de mi amigo, en la que me decía que lamentaba que no pudiera asistir a su boda, que todo por allí iba perfectamente, que todos estaban bien, pero, que, desgraciadamente, no había conseguido decir a Hermione que no podía ir hasta finales de Agosto, pues cuando había pronunciado mi nombre, le había dicho que no hablase de mí.

Supongo que me frustró que no quisiera saber nada de mí, pero eso era lo que habíamos acordado, que no nos escribiríamos. Suspirando, dejé la carta sobre mi escritorio. Cogí un libro al azar, para hacer los deberes. Maldición, el de Pociones, no es que me trajera muy buenos recuerdos. Volví a suspirar y me dispuse a hacer los deberes, aunque no me apetecía mucho.

Las clases me estaban matando. Cada vez tenía más deberes y estaba más agobiado. Ginny a veces me ayudaba, pero como ella iba un curso menos, había cosas en las que no podía ayudarme, y también, como pasaba la mayor parte con el novio ese pederasta.

Y los días pasaban lentamente, pero al fin y al cabo, pasaban. Y así llegó el día de mi graduación, el 30 de Agosto. El día anterior me había llegado una carta de Harry:

Ron:

He lamentado mucho que no estuvieras aquí para mi boda, pero todo ha sido perfecto. Luna estaba guapísima (te mando unas cuantas fotos para que juzgues tú mismo) y todo ha salido genial. Estaba muy nervioso, pero creo que no he metido la pata. Pero he notado que Hermione estaba un poco distante, como apagada. Creo que se había imaginado que vendrías, pero al no verte, se debe de haber desilusionado.

Le he dado a Dudley la muestra del nuevo artículo para bromas de tus hermanos. Lo he ido a visitar y todo, se ha asustado mucho al verme. Creo que él pensaba que venía para vengarme por haberle tratado mal en el pasado, pues como sabe que ahora puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio, se ha asustado. Te espero el día 1, ya sabes que hemos retrasado nuestra luna de miel para verte.

Harry

Lo reconozco, estaba nervioso. Tanto, que cuando oí mi nombre, para entregarme mí diploma de mago graduado, me adelanté, temblando. Subí al estrado, donde me lo entregaron, y, entre la multitud, pude ver a mi madre llorando de emoción. No pude hacer nada más que sonreír de oreja a oreja, y, al final de la ceremonia, como todos mis compañeros, tirar los sombreros al aire. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos, ese día empecé a sentir ese lugar como mi hogar.

El asión, no, espera, era avión, ¿no? Bueno, dará igual, el aparato volador muggle ese, aterrizó con media hora de retraso en el aeropuerto de Londres. Siempre he dicho que los muggles no son nada puntuales. Ginny no me ha acompañado, claro, porque a ella le empieza ahora el curso. Bien, ahora tenía que coger un taxi para ir a la casa de Harry…

Me armé un poco un lío con el dinero muggle, pero al final me las apañé. El conductor me miró muy raro, pero no le hice caso. Bajé del taxi y me dirigí al portal de la casa que compartían Harry y Luna. Llamé al timbre.

- ¡Ron!- la que salió a recibirme fue Luna-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, pero entra hombre, no te quedes ahí!- parecía de verdad contenta de verme.

- ¡Harry!- dije, al ver a mi ex mejor amigo, bastante más alto, aunque, al fin de cuentas, era obvio que era él, esperándome en la cocina.

Ambos nos abrazamos, mientras Luna nos observaba con una sonrisa. Cuando nos separamos, me invitó amablemente a un té.

- Bueno, Harry ya me ha contado a grandes rasgos como te va- comentó Luna, sin perder su sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal tus hermanos?- me preguntó.

Y empecé a relatarles detalladamente todo, emocionado por volver a ver a mis antiguos amigos. Les conté muchas anécdotas y todo sobre mi graduación, pero luego, deje algo que esperaba decir desde el momento que toqué el timbre.

- ¿Y Hermione?- pregunté, y, esperanzado, añadí-: ¿Puedo ir a verla?

Para mi sorpresa, pues esperaba que Harry me mirase con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry y Luna intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, como si temiesen que algo pasase.

- Bueno… está bien- dijo finalmente Harry-. Cogeremos la red flu.

- ¿Pero tú no los odiabas?- pregunté, recordando cuando fue a parar al callejón Knockturn.

- Uno se acostumbra- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y acto seguido, se dirigió al salón, cogió una pequeña maceta, contempló fijamente el fuego y dijo-: ¡A la casa Krum-Granger!

Por un momento me quedé, muy sorprendido. ¿Krum-Granger? No podía ser…

- Ron, apura- me apremió Luna.

Cogí un puñado de polvos plateados, y todavía ligeramente sorprendido, repetí las mismas palabras que Harry:

- ¡A la casa Krum-Granger!- sentí como la chimenea me tragaba, y después de unos cuantos botes, aparecí en un salón muy amplio, bien iluminado y ocupado por más personas, a parte de Harry.

Harry parecía estar a punto de irse, como para impedirme a mí ir hasta allí, aunque mi atención no se fijó en Harry en absoluto. Se fijó en los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación, que no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia. Sentí un agujero en el estómago. Eran Hermione y Krum. Se estaban besando.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Chap corto, lo sep, pro preciso, creo. En fin, espero q os aya gustao, creo q la cosa se ta poniendo interesante!! No me maten x lo dl final, ep?? Q aun tngo una vida x dlant, no m gustaria morir x culpa d lectores enfurecidos!! Contestare a los reviews!!

**Umi-Chan: **Weno, pos tu gran pregunta ha sido resuelta en este cap, al parecer, No t da alergia?? A mi sip, pro weno, tc e estado muxas veces en una... xDD Jejeje, sip, ahora con los examenes, una esta mui agoviada, la vdd. Sip, pobr Hermi... ya vist la versión d Ronnie, q lo unico q izo fue traernos problemas... En fin, muxos besos, wapisima!!

**Ophelia-Dakker: **Olas!! Pos ya sabes lo q le paso!! Estupidos profesores, siempr amargandonos la vida con cursillos estupidos!! ¬¬ En fin, actualic pronto, como viste, muxos besitos, wapisima!!

**Sarah-keyko: **Jejeje, la verdad es q es lo mjor podr leer un ff asta el final, no crees?? Sip, pos creo q si el otro t parecio el final interesant, un sep lo q t abra parecido est, xq ahora se va a armar la gorda... Como la peli... xDD Perdona, es q m pongo a delirar, en fin, volvamos al review en cuestión: Pos ya ves q Heri sip izo algo con Vicktor... Pro no creo q Ron se rinda asi d facil?? Actualizar pronto, prometido!!

A dejar reviews!!

AnnaBlack22


	8. ¿Dónde Está Ron?

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RON?

Ron vio la escena, horrorizado. Se echó un paso atrás mientras los dos muchachos se iban separando, justo cuando Luna llegaba por la chimenea. Pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a ver más, decidido, cogió un puñado de polvos flu, y murmurando algo que ninguno de los ocupantes alcanzó a oír, desapareció entre las llamas.

- ¡Ron!- murmuró Harry, apenado, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Hermione lo oyera.

- ¡Harry!- dijo, nerviosa, por haber oído lo que acababa de oír, a pesar de no haber visto al pelirrojo desaparecer por su chimenea-, ¡Qué sorpresa!- sonrió, con culpabilidad en el rostro-. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Alguien que se acaba de ir- dijo una pensativa Luna, observando fijamente la chimenea por donde Ron se había ido-. Me da que no se lo ha tomado muy bien, ¿no?- preguntó, suspirando y mirando a Harry que asintió, dándole la razón.

- ¿De qué habláis?- preguntó un confuso Vicktor, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que se había puesto blanca como la pared, al creer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ron, que en un principio, había aceptado la invitación para quedarse a dormir en casa de Luna y Harry, no apareció en toda la noche.

- Harry, te dije que debiste advertirle a Ron que Hermione y Vicktor estaban juntos- le reprochó Luna-. Habría estado preparado para lo que vio- era ya entrada la noche, y los dos, preocupados por Ron, no lograban conciliar el sueño.

- Tenía la esperanza de que Hermione, con la llegada de Ron, dejara a Vicktor- suspiró Harry, apenado-. Debería de haberle dicho a Hermione que llegaba Ron.

- Sabes que no te habría dejado decirlo- contradijo su esposa-. Será mejor que intentemos dormir un poco. Mañana ya buscaremos a Ron.

Cada uno con sus pensamientos, intentaron dormir, aunque ninguno lo consiguió hasta un buen rato más.

Hermione, entre tanto, daba vueltas en círculo por su habitación. Harry y Luna le habían contado el motivo por el que Ron no había podido venir antes. Se sentía fatal. Había dudado de él, de su palabra. Y para colmo, la primera vez que la veía en muchos años, la encontraba besándose con otro. ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Tenía que hablar con él… Lo tenía claro, a la mañana siguiente, iría a casa de Harry y Luna, tenía que aclarar con él muchas cosas… Pero antes, tenía que hablar con Vicktor.

- Hermione, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Luna a su amiga al día siguiente, cuando esta se presentó en su casa, con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Tú que crees, Luna?- respondió Hermione, mirando a la que se había convertido, con el tiempo, en su mejor amiga-. Después de lo de ayer, no podría encontrarme peor- murmuró, deprimida.

- Él no está aquí- dijo Luna, antes de que Hermione le preguntara por Ron-. En teoría, iba a quedar a dormirse aquí, pero no apareció ayer, después de… bueno, tu sabes de qué- acabó, al ver la mirada sombría de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y no sabéis dónde puede estar?- preguntó, muy angustiada, Hermione-. Debe de estar enfadado conmigo- murmuró, mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

- No, Hermione- negó Luna, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amiga, para reconfortarla-. No teníais ningún compromiso- la consoló-. Como tú dijiste, los dos acordasteis seguir cada uno con su vida, sin estar atados el uno al otro- le recordó-. Él no tiene ningún derecho a enfadarse, se está comportando como un crío de cinco años- afirmó, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Hermione, que, tan rápido como había venido, desapareció:

- Pero…- sollozó Hermione-. Es que yo…- miró a su amiga a los ojos-. Yo aún le quiero- dijo y rompió a llorar, mientras Luna ya no sabía que hacer para animar a la muchacha.

- Lo vamos a buscar- dijo Luna-. Y cuando lo encontremos, hablarás con él y se lo dirás- Hermione miró fijamente a su amiga, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Gracias- susurró, y su amiga sonrió. Había conseguido que se calmara, cosa no muy fácil, sobre todo si se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Harry llegó poco después. Hermione ya no estaba tan alterada, pero algo susceptible. Decidieron que a lo mejor, Ron se había comunicado con su madre, para volver a Estados Unidos, así que como la red Flu era únicamente de Inglaterra y no había conexión con Estados Unidos, decidieron usar un comunicador mágico, un descubrimiento reciente, en el que se podían comunicar, pues una especie de holograma de la persona que eligieras aparecería allí y podrías hablar con ella, tranquilamente.

Harry hizo aparecer el holograma de la señora Weasley allí, que lo miró, muy contenta. Estaba casi como Harry la recordaba, sólo que la edad había empezado a reflejarse en ella.

- ¡Harry, cariño, que sorpresa tan agradable!- exclamó, sonriendo, y mirando a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación-. Ya me ha contado Ron todo, felicidades, cielo, y a ti también Luna- le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven, que sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley- respondió educadamente Luna, también sonriendo, mientras la mirada de la madre de Ron se posaba en Hermione.

- Hermione, cielo, ¿qué tal estás?- le preguntó a la muchacha, sin saber si sonreír o no, pues parecía que había notado su expresión triste.

- Bien, señora Weasley- respondió la chica apartando la mirada, para luego añadir-. Aunque ha habido días en los que he estado mejor, creáme.

- Bueno, supongo que me habréis llamado para algo más a parte de saludarme, ¿no?- preguntó, después de que se hiciera un incómodo silencio la señora Weasley.

- Bueno, sí- contestó Harry, pues parecía que ninguna de las dos chicas tenía intención de responder-. Nos preguntábamos si Ron se ha comunicado con usted últimamente.

- Harry, querido, puedes tutearme- dijo a modo de respuesta-. La última vez que recibí una carta suya… Ah, sí, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, para decirme que iba a coger un texi, o taxi, como se diga, que ya había llegado- respondió luego de pensarlo-. ¿Por qué lo decíais?- añadió.

- Es que… Ron desapareció ayer y no sabemos nada de él- respondió tímidamente Luna. La señora Weasley tomó una expresión preocupada y miró de reojo a Hermione, cosa que puso nerviosa a la joven. Parecía que había intuido la causa de su desaparición.

Después de que la señora Weasley les dijera que les preguntaría a los amigos Estado Unidenses de Ron, desapareció, dejando a Hermione chafada.

- Podría haberse quedado a dormir en el Caldero Chorreante- sugirió Luna, al ver la cara de frustración de la muchacha de pelo enmarañado.

Fueron hasta allí, donde les comunicaron que ningún muchacho de nombre Ron Weasley había pasado la noche allí, y nadie de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon recordaba haber visto ese día, ni el anterior a un muchacho de joven, pelirrojo, con pecas y alto, de dieciocho años.

La tristeza de Hermione era más que evidente. Harry y Luna estaban bastante preocupados por la chica, a la que invitaron a quedarse a comer en su casa, pero que no probó ni bocado.

- Vamos, Hermione, come algo- le dijo Luna, mirando a su amiga, que removía la comida con el tenedor, observando el plato fijamente, como si esperase encontrar allí la respuesta que le indicara dónde estaba Ron.

- No quisiera ser descortés- dijo Hermione, sin levantar la vista-. Pero es que no tengo hambre.

- Hermione- intervino Harry, que hasta entonces apenas había dirigido la palabra a la chica, como reprochándole algo, probablemente que se estuviera besando con Vicktor justo en el momento en el que apareció Ron-. Lo encontraremos, seguro- dijo.

La chica sólo asintió en silencio, mientras Harry y Luna intercambiaban una mirada preocupada.

Hermione, algo más tarde se despidió de los dos chicos, para salir a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon.

- Harry, cariño, creo que tenemos que ir a hablar con Vicktor- sentenció Luna, cuando Hermione se fue.

- Supongo que Hermione ya habrá hablado con él- negó Harry-. Será mejor que, por esta vez, dejemos que arreglen las cosas sólo ellos.

- Pero yo insisto en que debemos ir- negó Luna, tozuda-. Quiero que e quede claro que no debe interponerse entre Hermione y Ron.

Harry miró a su esposa, que tenía cara decidida, y comprendió que no podría impedir que la joven cumpliera su propósito… Y además, él no era capaz de negarle nada. Sonriendo, besó a Luna pillándola desprevenida, y juntos, se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, dirección a la casa que compartían Hermione y Vicktor.

Nada más llegar al Callejón Diagon, Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente el Caldero Chorreante. Si Ron no había pasado la noche allí, ¿dónde? Seguramente, en alguna posada mágica… Pero, ¿cuál? En Hogsmeade no había ninguna, al menos que ella recordara…

Y entonces, en la mente de Hermione se cruzó una idea. Una idea muy disparatada y tonta… Pero, una parte de ella le decía que esa idea era muy acertada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió con paso decidido al Caldero Chorreante. Allí había una chimenea, estaba segura.

Cogió unos pocos polvos brillantes, con una expresión seria y decidida en el rostro. Las llamas se volvieron muy grandes y la envolvieron, justo después de que ella exclamara:

- ¡A La Madriguera!

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, intent subirlo lo ants q pude, perdón x el retraso, oi no puedo contstar reviews, q mañana tngo examns, así q los contestar pronto, prometido!!

Muxos besos, dejen reviews!!


	9. deja al corazón que hable por ti

DEJA AL CORAZÓN QUE HABLE POR TI

- Luna, esto es ridículo- susurró Harry, cuando pasó por la chimenea, y llegó a casa de Hermione y Vicktor-. Aún estás a tiempo de volver atrás...- sugirió, pero su esposa le lanzó una mirada fulminante que indudablemente quería decir que no.

- ¿Quién estar aahí?- preguntó una hosca y torpe voz, que indudablemente pertenecía a Vicktor Krum-. Ah, sois vosostrrross, Luna y Harrry...- sonrió, con una sonrisa algo estúpida en opinión de Luna

- Vicktor, no venimos en una visita de cortesía- sentenció Luna, haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara de Vicktor desapareciera.

- ¿Y entonces a qué debo vuestrra visita?- preguntó, mirando a Luna fijamente. Aquella chica nunca le había caído muy bien, siempre creyendo en cosas estúpidas.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras y las empezó a subir lentamente. La casa permanecía casi como ella la recordaba. La penumbra a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, dejaba al descubierto el polvo que cubría a los abandonados muebles. Quizás si la visita hubiese sido en otras circunstancias, se habría detenido más para contemplar cada detalle del estado de la casa, para recordar quizás así quizás unos de los recuerdos más bonitos que tenía allí: Los últimos días de Ron en Inglaterra, antes de su partida a Estados Unidos.

Había llegado. Finalmente, tras un hondo suspiro y una mirada decidida, empujó suavemente la puerta, desde donde se colaba una leve luz y entró en la estancia, donde en seguida la envolvieron los recuerdos.

- Bien, como ya seguro que te has dado cuenta- empezó Luna, mirando a Vicktor desafiante, mientras Harry se mantenía al margen, temiéndose lo peor-. Ron Weasley llegó ayer- Vicktor hizo un ademán, como invitándola a continuar, pero parecía ya saber a dónde quería llegar Luna-. Y creo que también sabes, porque seguramente Hermione te lo habrá dicho, que ambos están enamorados.

- Perrrmíteme corrregirrte- intervino Krum-. Estaban enamorrados- especificó, a lo que Luna le miró con cara airosa.

- Lo están- sentenció Luna-. ¿Es que acaso piensas que tienes una sola oportunidad con Hermione? Porque te adelanto ahora mismo que no- afirmó.

- Eso no es lo que ha dicho Herrrmíone- mintió Vicktor-. Perrrsonalmente yo crreo que si tengo oporrrtunidades con Herrrmíone- añadió-. Yo porrr lo menos no la dejé tirrrada para irrrme a Estados Unidos... Y me vine aquí, a Inglaterrra, sólo porrr ella, no como otrrros.

Algo chispeaba en los ojos de Luna, y ese algo, indudablemente, no podía presagiar nada bueno. Miraba a Vicktor Krum como si fuera el ser más indeseable del planeta:

- ¿No pensarás meterte entre ellos dos?- preguntó calmadamente, pero su expresión no denotaba en absoluto calma-. ¿No pensarás que puedes quedarte con Hermione estando Ron aquí, verdad?

- Sabes, Luna, muchas veces errres muy ingenua- dijo simplemente Vicktor-. Yo quierrro a Herrrmíone, y no pienso dejarrr que Weasley se la quede- añadió, sonriendo antes la mirada asesina que le lanzaba la chica, que sentía como le hervía la sangre ante el jugador búlgaro de quidditch.

- ¡Tú no la quieres!- chilló Luna ahora sí perdiendo los estribos-. ¡Si de verdad la quisieras dejarías que fuera feliz, aunque fuera junto a otro! ¡Y la felicidad de Hermione está al lado de Ron!

- ¿La felicidad de ella está al lado de un chico que la dejó tirrada?- preguntó con incredulidad Krum-. ¿Qué clase de felicidad es esa?- se burló.

- ¡Ellos dos se quieren!- gritó Luna, mirándolo reprobadoramente-. ¡Que tú no sepas lo que es amar a alguien no significa que tengas que joderle la vida a los que se quieren!

Se quedó apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, con la mirada perdida en la única persona que se hallaba en la habitación aparte de ella. La débil luz que iluminaba la estancia, proveniente de una varita que sostenía un pelirrojo sentado en la cama, a espaldas de la puerta. Hermione dio unos débiles pasos, haciendo crujir a la desgastada madera.

Hermione, finalmente se sentó en la cama, a la derecha del otro muchacho que ocupaba la habitación. Sabía que él había notado su presencia. Pero no habló. No hizo ningún ruido. Simplemente, desvió su mirada de los resentidos ojos de Ron que se posaron sobre ella. Ninguno de los dos llegó a saber cuanto tiempo transcurrieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio donde las palabras sobraban y a la vez faltaban. Era un silencio que hablaba por los dos, que dejaba al descubierto lo que sentían.

Sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, Hermione se dignó a mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo, pero esta vez ninguno desvió la mirada. Otro nuevo silencio. Hermione bajó después la vista y murmuró:

- Pensé que no ibas a venir... que no ibas a cumplir tu promesa y no me querías y yo...- pero no pudo añadir nada más, porque los labios de Ron se habían posado sobre los suyos, y la besaba como nunca lo había hecho antes. Con pasión, dulzura y a la vez romanticismo. Fue el primer beso que se daban después de tanto tiempo sin verse, donde tuvieron la certeza de saber que los sentimientos del uno por el otro no había muerto.

Mientras tanto, en un avión procedente de Estados Unidos, tres muchachos se bajaban, medio mareados por el vuelo en "aquel odioso artefacto muggle", como ellos mismos lo denominaban. Era dos chicos, el primero de pelo negro oscuro, ojos ambarinos y sonrisa traviesa, el segundo, alto, pelo castaño, ojos azules y de buena figura. Los acompañaba una chica, la más baja de los tres, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, ojos verdes y bastante morena.

- ¡No sabía que el aeropuerto de Londres era tan grande!- comentó la chica, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

- ¿Nunca antes habías estado en Inglaterra, Elise?- preguntó el de pelo negro, sonriendo divertido ante la cara de la chica que miraba las tiendas muggles con fascinación.

- No, esta es la primera vez que vengo- respondió la chica llamada Elise-. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?- preguntó, girando la cabeza después de haber estado contemplando una tienda de cosméticos muggles-. Mike, ¿tienes tú la dirección?- le preguntó al chico alto y de pelo castaño.

- Sí, la señora Weasley me la ha dado- contestó el chico, sonriendo-. Está un poco lejos de aquí, no os recomiendo ir andando- añadió, al ver reflejado en la cara de sus amigos que era eso lo que pensaban hacer.

- Tendremos que ir en toxi- dijo el otro chico, suspirando resignado.

- Se llama taxi, Henry- le corrigió Elise-. O al menos eso creo- añadió, lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguno de los dos chicos la oyeran.

Ron se separó dulcemente de Hermione y bajó la mirada, ahora sí que no sabía qué decir. Quería preguntarle que se traía con el idiota de Vicktor Krum, por qué vivía con él... Pero, aunque le doliera reconocerlo no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida, después de tanto tiempo... Después de todo, ella ya era mayorcita para decidir sobre su vida, ¿no?

Hermione, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, aquel pelirrojo al que, ahora sabía con certeza, jamás podría olvidar, se adelantó:

- Ron, yo no tengo nada con Vicktor- empezó la chica, recordando vagamente su baile de cuarto curso y los celos de Ron porque ella fuera con él al baile.

- ¿No tienes nada con él?- preguntó con incredulidad Ron-. ¿Entonces por qué vives con él? ¿Por qué os estabais besando?- sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño inmaduro, pero ¿qué más daba? Quería sacar toda la ira que se le había acumulado después de haberla visto besarse con otro... Toda la frustración de haber sentido que todo el tiempo que había estado esperando impaciente su regreso, había sido en vano-. ¡No me dirás que tropezaste y tus labios se juntaron "accidentalmente" con los suyos y justo en ese momento llegué yo!

- Ron.... no.... yo no quería decir eso...- Hermione intentaba calmarlo, pero parecía que Ron estaba aflorando ahora toda su frustración:

- Pero, claro, ¿qué más te da que yo haya tenido que aguantarse no poder venir a verte antes, y para colmo, después de tanta espera, vea que ahora tú estas con ese idiota irremediable? ¿Qué más da que Ron sufra? ¡No, claro que no, porque Ron no tiene sentimientos! ¡Venga, vamos todos a joderle la vida a Ron, ya verás lo divertido que es!- gritaba el chico, sintiendo que cada palabra que decía era más estúpida que la anterior.

- ¡RON!- chilló Hermione, harta-. ¡ESCÚCHAME AHORA TÚ!- y consiguió su propósito: Ron se calló-. Para empezar, Vicktor y yo compartimos el piso en plan de amigos- Ron alzó una ceja, pero no replicó-, tú no apareces en todo el verano, yo estaba segura de que vendrías a la boda de Harry, y cuando no asististe, pensé que era porque yo ya no te importaba, que allí tenías tu vida y que había encontrado a otra. Entonces, me propuse olvidarte, porque me dije ¿qué sentido tendría amar a alguien a quien no le importas?- Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero decidió hacerlo al final-. Entonces, sin previo aviso llegaste tú, en un momento no muy oportuno. Ya le dije a él que lo nuestro era imposible, porque... porque... me di cuenta de que yo aún te quería y yo...- su voz se quebró, bajó la mirada y esperó una respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Hermione...- el pelirrojo no parecía saber de nuevo lo que tenía que decir, pero decidió que lo primero sería una disculpa-. Yo siento... lo que dije... y bueno, ¿me perdonas?- La chica sólo asintió, en silencio, sin mirar a Ron a la cara-. Pero yo... Hermione... yo también te sigo queriendo.

Ahora ella sí que levantó la vista. Al encontrarse con sus ojos pudo ver la sinceridad en ellos. Fue lo único que vio, antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir de nuevo los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Fue cuando comprendió que ambos estaban perdonados, que habían retomado su relación en el instante donde la dejaron antes de la partida del tren. Comprendió que era como si el tiempo que había estado alejados uno del otro era como si nunca hubiese pasado.

- ¿Me podéis repetir porqué hemos venido desde Estados Unidos aquí en vez de mandarle una simple lechuza?- preguntó por quinta vez Henry, cuando él, Mike y Elise bajaron del taxi.

- Por que es una noticia muy importante- dijo Elise-. Le hará más ilusión si se lo decimos personalmente, además, recuerda que yo me voy a quedar a hacer la carrera aquí- añadió.

- Esta es la casa- informó Mike, después de consultar el papel que guardaba en el bolsillo, y llamó al timbre.

- Luna, sigo pensando que te pasaste cuando le rompiste el jarrón- le decía Harry a su esposa. Acababan de llegar de casa de Vicktor Krum y de "dejarle las cosas claras", como decía Luna.

- Se lo tenía bien merecido- dijo simplemente la chica, justo cuando sonaba el timbre-. Ya voy yo- dijo y desapareció, dejando a Harry solo en la cocina.

- ¿Está Ronald Weasley?- preguntó Elise cuando Luna le abrió la puerta.

- No, desde ayer no lo...- empezó la chica, pero entonces, al oír un ruido sordo en la chimenea se volvió. Las tres personas que se hallaban en la puerta también pudieron verlo: Ron y Hermione habían llegado por la chimenea.

CONTINUARÁ...

**ELENA: **Jejeje, pos nop, aqi esta Vicky al reskt... En fin, dudo q esta historia vaya a aser como se espra, xq tngo d una sorpresa bajo la manga, concrtamnt, en el proximo chap las cosas van a dar un pequeño giro.. espero q t aya gustao el chap, intentar actualizar ants, muxos bss!!

**Rotceher: **Wolas!! Q bueno q t gustara, ya vist q si encontro a Ron i q si pasaron unas cuantas cositas... Solo prometo q en el proximo cap los nuevos personajes traeran una noticia para Ron... No dire si es wena o mala, pro solo q va a dar un giro a la historia. Un beso, actualizar pronto!!

**Sarah-keyko: **Olas, wapa!! Weno, me alegra q t pareciera bien, la vdd esq pense en la madriguera y concrtamnt en esa abitacion xq fue dond los dos se confesaron q se querian... Jejeje, pos la vdd esq vino d ai la idea. Espero q t aya gustado tb este cap, intentare actualizar ants, esta vz m demore un pokitom, sorry. Un beso!!

**Zapix: **Wolas!! Q weno q t gusto, intentare seguirlo lo ants q pueda, ok? Un fuert beso, asta otra!!

Bien, a djar reviews!!


	10. Celos, Noticias Crisis, Pensamientos Noc...

CELOS, NOTICIAS, CRISIS, PENSAMIENTOS NOCTURNOS Y PROPOSICIONES

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Elise, contenta de ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo, cuando este, acompañado por Hermione hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo donde estaban sus tres amigos estado unidenses-. ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Elise, Henry, Mike?- preguntó un desconcertado, pero sin duda contento Ron, mientras Hermione miraba con curiosidad a los tres chicos-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Vinimos a visitarte- anunció Henry, con una gran sonrisa-. Tu madre nos dio la dirección- y añadió, como si aquello fuera una gran proeza-: No nos hemos perdido desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí.

- Vinimos en taxi- les recordó Elise, con una expresión misteriosa, como si fuera la cosa más estúpida que hubiese escuchado-. Si le das la dirección, es imposible perderse.

- Bueno, eso da igual- le restó importancia Mike, mientras Luna miraba de una forma extraña a Elise-. Pero, si todavía no nos hemos presentado...- observó Mike, con una sonrisa-. Me llamo Mike, ellos son Henry y Elise- añadió señalando a sus amigos.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter y ella es Luna Lo... Potter- se corrigió a tiempo Harry.

- Oh, genial, Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Elise, sonriendo y estrechándole la mano-. Y no sólo Ron, muchos libros hablan de ti y de tus proezas...

Si antes Luna había mirado mal a la chica, ahora lo hacía fatal, al ver la forma coqueta en la que la chica miraba a su esposo. Y para su mayor disgusto, Harry sonriso, aunque algo aturdido.

- Bueno, la verdad es que también hemos venido por otro motivo- anunció Henry, sonriendo-. Te traemos una noticia, que preferimos decirla personalmente... no sabes lo que nos costó convencer a tu madre que quería decírtela ella...

Ahora Ron lo miraba interrogante. Durante la charla, se habían desplazado al salón y estaban cómodamente sentados en los sillones. Luna no dejaba de ver a Elise fijamente, con una expresión muy extraña en la cara. Hermione parecía alegre por conocer a los amigos del pelirrojo. Harry, mientras tanto, prefería mantenerse al margen.

- ¿Qué noticia?- preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado.

- Te han elegido- empezó Elise con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y recalcando las palabras, de un modo que a una persona le resultó familiar, y, a otra, sacó de quicio-. ¡Te han elegido para jugar en el equipo de quidditch de Los Ángeles!- exclamó, muy emocionada, mientras su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa, que dirigía a Harry descaradamente, después de quiñar un ojo al joven de pelo azabache y ojos verdes.

Ahora sí que Luna no se pudo contener más. Roja de ira, se levantó automáticamente del sofá, escupiendo el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, y que amablemente, Luna le había ofrecido. Elise se separó de Ron y miró a Hermione fijamente, con una expresión de suficiencia que hizo enfurecer aún más a Hermione.

La tensión del ambiente fue rota oportunamente por Ron, que había salido ya de la impresión:

- ¿Me... me... han cogido para el equipo?- preguntó, aún sin poderse creer del todo lo que le acababa de decir la chica. Hermione ya se había sentado y recuperado su color natural de piel. Pero ahora su cara mostraba una lucha interior.

- Sí- confirmó Henry con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Eso es genial, Ron!- exclamó Harry, muy contento por su amigo, dándole una palmada, pues parecía que él no iba a reaccionar. Cuando pareció recobrar el sentido, se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Yo... en un equipo de quidditch profesional...- murmuró, como si lo que acabaran de decir fuera la cosa más increíble que le hubiesen dicho nunca. Luego sonrió-. ¿Es genial, no?- preguntó a Hermione.

- Sí- contestó Hermione, quizá precipitadamente, y con una sonrisa bastante forzada, aunque Ron no reparó en ese detalle.

Aquella noche, Elise, Mike y Henry se hospedaban en el Caldero Chorreante, mientras, tras la insistencia de una extraña Hermione, Ron se quedó a dormir, no sin estar incomodado, en la casa que Hermione y Vicktor compartían. Vicktor, por supuesto, estaba furioso por ello, pero lo disimuló bien delante de Hermione. Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena, cuando Hermione fue a por el postre, Vicktor se dirigió al pelirrojo:

- Escúchame bien Weasley, aléjate de Herrrmíone, porrr que si no, yo mismo me encarrgarré de ocuparrrme de ti- Ron iba a conestar, pero en ese momento, apareció Hermione con un gran flan, y se cayó (N.A: Ron, no el flan... xDD), no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio reconcentrado a Vicktor.

El resto de la cena transcurrió casi en silencio. Hermione intentaba romper la tensión, iniciando conversaciones, pero las respuestas de los otros dos eran simples monosílabos, lo que hacía que, nuevamente, se quedaran en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Harry y de Luna, la chica estaba histérica:

- ¡¿Pero no viste cómo te miraba?!- preguntaba, muy furiosa Luna, mientras Harry alzaba una ceja, divertido por los celos de su esposa-. Y la forma idiota en la que tú le sonreías.

- Vamos, Luna, no exageres, Elise es una buen chica...- empezó Harry, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Luna, que en ese momento daba vueltas a la habitación como una posesa.

- ¿Y aún encima le defiendes?- chilló ella, ahora de verdad furiosa-. ¡Pues fíjate qué bien!- chilló-. ¡A dormir al sofá!- gritó, y con un empujón, lo echó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de forma que él no podía abrirla.

Mientras, después de intentar en vano acceder de nuevo a la habitación, Harry se fue al salón murmurando algo parecido a: "mujeres". Se acomodó como pudo en sofá, aunque no tenía ni punto de comparación con su reconfortante cama, donde, además, tenía a Luna al lado. Pensando en que menos mal que Elise se iría dentro de poco, se quedó dormido.

Luna tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse, preguntándose si había exagerado mucho o se había pasado. Pero al recordar la forma en la que Elise miraba a Harry, una rabia muy extraña se apoderó de ella. Había hecho bien. Como ese trepadora se atreviese a acercarse a su marido, ella misma se iba a encargar de darle el merecido, si era preciso, incluso con sus propias manos. 

Hermione se fue a dormir, cuando ya tenía bastante sueño. Hubiese querido irse antes, pero no le parecía prudente dejar solos a Ron y Vicktor en una misma habitación, pues al día siguiente, podría encontrarse con alguna "sorpresa". La verdad es que no llegaba a comprender porqué la actitud de ambos era tan infantil. Pero, de pronto, le vinieron a la mente problemas más inmediatos, en ese momento.

Si a Ron le habían cogido para el equipo de quidditch de los Ángeles... eso significaba que tendría que volver a Estados Unidos... Pero ahora no quería perderle... eso sería demasiado doloroso... Aunque tampoco podía pedirle a Ron que no se fuera. Eso sería muy egoísta por su parte...

Vicktor, pensaba en distintos planes para conseguir que Hermione fuera su novia de nuevo, y se olvidase del, según él, idiota de Ron (N.A: Llamar idiota a mi Ronnie... ¿a quién se le ocurre?). No tardó en dar con un plan perfecto, que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, aprovechando la presencia de Ron en su casa... Al fin y al cabo, que él estuviera allí no iba a ser tan malo...

Y en cuanto a Ron... pues todavía no podía creer lo que le habían dicho aquella tarde sus amigos. Él, en un equipo de quidditch profesional... el sueño de su vida se había cumplido... nunca pensó que fuera posible... al fin y al cabo, no era el hijo más inútil de los Weasley. Sonriendo, sin caer en la cuenta de cuales eran las preocupaciones de su amada Hermione en ese momento, se quedó dormido (N.A: Por si os lo estáis preguntando, pues no, Ron y Hermione no compartieron cama... a la "santa" de Hermione le pareció mal, estando en la casa que compartía con Vicktor).

Al día siguiente, amaneció despejado. Luna no le dirigió la palabra a Harry en todo el almuerzo, y después se fue, dejando a Harry son la intriga de saber dónde iba.

En la casa de Vicktor y Hermione, esta vez, Vicktor hablaba todo el rato, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione e hizo desconfiar a Ron. Hablaba de lo maravilloso que había sido su romance con Hermione, de los sitios que habían visitado, de anécdotas, pero todas en las que intervenían Vicktor y Herm, por lo que cada vez estaba poniendo más furioso a Ron.

Hermione intentaba calamar al pelirrojo con miradas elocuentes, pero el chico no la miraba a ella, si no que sentía como su cara adquiría un color parecido al de su pelo. Pero no se dejó arrollar por los comentarios del jugador búlgaro de quidditch.

- Hermione- se volvió hacia ella con evidente furia-. ¿Vamos hoy a visitar el centro de Londres?- preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica.

- Weasley, eso muestrrra que no la conoces para nada- siseó Krum, con una sonrisa burlona, mirando al chico con superioridad-. Desde que un muggle sinverrgüenza le rrrobó el bolso, no le gusta irr porr el centrrro de Londrrres.

Ron se levantó, mirándolo con desprecio, pero cuando iba a hablar, ella la cortó:

- Basta vosotros dos- dijo, mirándolos con enojo-. Os estáis comportando como niños de cinco años. Así que si no queréis que me enfade de verdad, os aconsejo que dejéis de ser unos idiotas inmaduros.

Ron miró a Hermione con expresión de niño ofendido, por lo que a la chica se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, que no tardó en apagar. Vicktor, sin embargo, sonrió burlonamente ante la situación.

El resto del día, Hermione y Ron (se había conseguido deshacer de Vicktor, porque tenía entrenamiento) estuvieron visitando Hogsmeade y el Caldero Chorreante. El chico se quedó sorprendido al ver todo lo que había cambiado aquello en su ausencia. Al atardecer, Ron envió una carta a su hermana.

Pero Hermione estaba extrañamente silenciosa y distante, detalle que no se le escapó a Ron. Cuando salían de tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, Ron se paró haciendo que Hermione se volviera.

- Hermione... ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Ron, mirando muy serio a su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó, nerviosa la chica, aunque no le pareció correcto contestar "Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te vayas otra vez a Estados Unidos, y me dejes con el corazón roto de nuevo", así que dijo-: Nada.

Ron la miró sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de decir, pero no comentó nada sobre ello, y en su lugar dijo:

- Bueno... es que yo quería preguntarte... Hermione, quiero que esta vez tú vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos... y que allí... te cases conmigo- dijo Ron, sacando un anillo de una caja, que colocó en el dedo de una sorprendidísima Hermione, que lo miraba con la boca muy abierta.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, spro q os aya gustao, se sient, pro no tngo tiempo d nuevo pa los reviews!! No me maten, plis!!!!! Prometo contestarlos en el cpi siguient, ok? Un besito a tos q lees mi fic, q os lo mereceis, disculpn q el capi est cortico, pro el formato es asi... Se me olvidaba...

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. ¡¿Embarazada?

¡¿EMBARAZADA?!

- Bueno... es que yo quería preguntarte... Hermione, quiero que esta vez tú vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos... y que allí... te cases conmigo- dijo Ron, sacando un anillo de una caja, que colocó en el dedo de una sorprendidísima Hermione, que lo miraba con la boca muy abierta.

Hermione le miraba fijamente, se había quedado sin habla. Ron también la miraba, nervioso. Un montón de cosas cruzaron la mente de Hermione... claro que quería casarse con Ron, pero... ¿Dejarlo todo e irse a Estados Unidos?

Luna, mientras tanto, caminaba furiosa. Había salido a dar un paseo para despejarse... Quizás se estaba volviendo muy paranoica... Desde que se había casado con Harry, se estaba comportando de una forma un tanto extraña en ella. Ni siquiera se había deshecho de la plaga de Tergos que infestaban el cubo de la basura... ¿Estaba cambiando? Eso sí que era extraño... Primero, se sorprendía a sí misma declinando la oferta de su padre de continuar ella con la dirección de la revista, El Quisquilloso, y ahora, se estaba volviendo celosa e incluso paranoica.

Quizás lo mejor sería pedir perdón a Harry... ¿no? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, después de todo, en Hogwarts había muchas chicas que iban tras Harry... Y a ella nunca le habían entrado celos... Pero ahora era distinto, estaban casados...

Estaba en una calle abarrotada de gente, por el centro de Londres (N.A: La parte de Londres que no le gusta a Hermy). De repente, empezó a verlo todo borroso... Y se desmayó allí, mismo, alarmando a los ciudadanos que pasaban por allí en esos momentos.

- ¿Diga?- Harry, que hasta entonces había estado en un duro entrenamiento de aurores, contestó el móvil (N.A: Si mis cálculos no me fallan, están en 1998, por entonces ya había móviles, ¿no?)-. ¿Qué? Sí, está bien.

Hermione abría la boca para contestar...

- Ron... yo...- pero, en ese momento, su móvil empezó a sonar. Dudó un momento, pero al ver que era Harry, decidió contestar. Ron fruncía el entrecejo, frustrado por la interrupción-. Ron...- después de murmurar monosílabos por el teléfono, se volvió hacia el chico-. Es Luna... está en el hospital...

Poco después, en un conocido hospital muggle del centro de Londres, donde descansaba una chica muy joven, se encontraban concentrados varias personas: Un preocupado Harry, una en parte aliviada Hermione, por no saber qué iba a responder, un frustrado Ron, el siempre alegre padre de Luna, y no tardaron en llegar, Elise, Henry y Mike. 

Mientras los demás esperaban fuera, en el recibidor, Luna y Harry se quedaron a solas en la habitación del hospital. A Luna le acababan de hacer unas pruebas, pero ella insistía en que estaba bien.

- ¿Qué tal sigues?- le preguntó Harry cariñosamente, pasándole la mano por la frente a su esposa.

- Bien- contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-. La verdad, sólo ha sido un desmayo, no es nada, Harry, en serio- aseguró, pues parecía preocupado. Harry sonrió levemente-. Bueno...- empezó Luna, bajando la cabeza-. Creo que ayer me pasé y todo eso... yo no quería decir algo así, de verdad, no sé lo que me pasó- intentó explicarse, pero fue interrumpida por un beso sorpresa por parte de Harry.

Ron, mientras tanto, miraba de reojo a Hermione, que evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos. Como allí había una máquina de bebidas, Hermione decidió ir a por una, para distraerse. Pero el pulso le temblaba, y derramó parte de la lata. Cuando Ron se levantaba para ayudarla, llegó la salvación de Hermione:

- ¡Hermione, cuánto tiempo!- la chica se volvió, para encontrarse frente a frente de un médico, de edad madura. Lo reconoció como un gran amigo de sus padres, incluso muchas veces, de pequeña, había ido a su casa cuando sus padres salían. Estaba acompañado por una mujer, enfermera de profesión, de cara bonachona, que lucía una gran sonrisa. Era la esposa del médico.

- Hermione, cariño, tus padres nos contaron que estabas preparando unas oposiciones- comentó la mujer, sonriendo a la chica como si le trajese grandes recuerdos-. Pero no nos dijeron de qué...

- Eh...- Hermione no les iba a decir que quería ser auror, así que improvisó-. Sí... ahora iba a la cafetería a tomar algo... Si queréis hablamos allí, ¿no?- y de paso, no le temblaría el pulso a notar a Ron cerca...

- Bueno, yo tengo ahora trabajo, pero creo que Helen te puede acompañar, ¿no?- la enfermera asintió y, hablando de cosas triviales, se encaminó con Hermione al piso inferior, a la cafetería. Ron las observó alejarse y suspiró... Definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

- Hermione, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó después de una interesante (N.A: Nótese el sarcasmo) conversación Helen a la chica. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba un poco pálida y el pulso le seguía temblando... si a eso le añadimos que tenía una molestia en el estómago, podría decirse que Hermione sonrió muy forzada.

- Sí... es que tengo preocupaciones en mente y eso... no es nada- aseguró. Pero Helen no estaba tan segura... Insistió hasta que la chica accedió a hacerse unos exámenes médicos.

Mientras tanto, la habitación de Luna volvía a estar llena de gente. Luna, a pesar de haber hecho las paces con Harry, no dejaba de observar atentamente los movimientos de Elise, que reía de un chiste del padre de Luna. Lo que me faltaba... pensó Luna... Que esa idiota se haga amiga de mi padre.

Harry le contaba a Ron la discusión con Luna el día anterior:

- Y me mandó dormir en el sofá...- suspiraba Harry-. ¿Te parece normal? ¿Ron? ¡Ron!- exclamó. El chico no le estaba haciendo mucho caso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Harry? No hace falta chillar- le dijo, sacando y poniendo las manos en los oídos, como para comprobar que no se había quedado sordo-. Oye, Harry...- se había dado cuenta de algo-. Cuando le pediste a Luna que se casara contigo... ¿Te respondió de inmediato?- preguntó.

- Eh...- recordó Harry, extrañado por la pregunta-. Sí, claro- afirmó-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- añadió, levantando una ceja.

Pero antes de que Ron le contase a Harry lo que había sucedido, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, y entró un médico, con los resultados de las pruebas que habían hecho a Luna.

- Señora Potter- empezó el médico, con aspecto formal-. Me complace informarle que no ha sido más que un simple desmayo- Luna asintió, después de todo, se encontraba bien-. Y que usted está embarazada... de dos semanas.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, impresionado. El señor Lovegood, que normalmente tenía en su cara dibujada una sonrisa se había puesto serio de repente. Elise miraba a Harry fijamente, Ron era el único que sonreía de los chicos. Luna, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza, con su habitual aire imperturbable y como si la embarazada no fuera ella. Pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando el médico abandonó la habitación. Se volvió hacia Harry, que no había salido del estado de shock.

- Cariño...- le llamó, pasando su mano por delante de su cara, para ver si reaccionaba. Pero parecía perdido en otro mundo... Él... iba a ser padre.

Aquel momento en el que nadie hablaba fue interrumpido por la intromisión de Hermione en la habitación, que tenía cara de cansada, como si apenas hubiese dormido. Al ver que Harry no decía nada, Luna se volvió hacia la chica, que estaba extrañada de ver a todos en silencio:

- Hermione... ¡¡Voy a ser madre!!- exclamó feliz Luna. Hermione, que tenía cara agotada, pasó a tener cara de verdadera felicidad:

- ¡Felicidades, Luna!- exclamó feliz, siendo la primera en reaccionar, y corriendo a abrazarla. Después del efusivo abrazo de la chica, Harry pareció reaccionar de nuevo.

- Luna...- ella se volvió, para ver la reacción del joven-. ¡¡¡Eso es genial!!!- exclamó, muy contentó, y acercándose a ella, besándola allí, delante de todos. Elise frunció el ceño, Hermione sonrió, al igual que Ron, el padre de Luna preparaba ya una charla para echarle a Harry sobre cómo criar bien a un hijo y Henry y Mike, simplemente, observaban la escena, indiferentes.

Luna sonrió, feliz por la respuesta de su marido, y más tarde, cuando la joven recibió el alta, Harry invitó a todos a cenar a su casa para celebrarlo... invitación a la que también se unió Vicktor Krum, con todo el morro. 

Durante toda la cena, Hermione evitó por todos los medios el contacto visual con Ron, detalle que no se le escapó a Vicktor, que pensaba que su "maravilloso" plan que había hecho aquella mañana en el desayuno, había surtido efecto. Miró a Luna burlonamente, para ver si la chica se había dado cuenta de que Hermione evitaba a Ron, pues era ella quien le había desafiado, pero la chica estaba demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de ello.

Por lo que, Vicktor decidió picar a la embrazada:

- ¿Y qué nombre le vais a poner al niño?- preguntó con una media sonrisa-. Quizás... de segundo nombre Harry... como es tradición en la familia del padre...- comentó, convencido que aquello lograría picar a Luna. Y no estaba para nada equivocado:

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que va a ser niño?- preguntó peligrosamente la señora Potter, mirando al jugador búlgaro de quidditch fijamente:

- Sólo comentaba- se encogió de hombros el muchacho, con una mirada de triunfo, que fue percibida por Elise, que sonrió. Quizás ese chico al que acababa de conocer le podría servir de algo...

Después de la cena, Elise, Henry y Mike regresaron al Caldero Chorreante. Mike, que estaba empezando a echar ya de menos a su tierra, comentó:

- Bueno y al final... ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó a sus dos amigos, que para entonces estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

- Yo creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes que Ron... para darle más intimidad y eso...- dijo Mike, sonriendo pícaramente. Ambos se volvieron hacia Elise, para escuchar lo que tenía que decir ella:

- Yo he tomado una decisión- informó con una extraña mueca dibujada en sus labios-. Me pienso quedar en Inglaterra... voy a estudiar aquí Relaciones Mágicas- sus dos amigos la miraron, incrédulos. 

- Pero Elise, ya sabes que Potter está casado- Mike la miraba ceñudo-. Y además, su esposa está embarazada, no sigas soñando... te haría menos daño regresar a Estados Unidos- Henry asintió, conforme.

- Pero yo me encargaré personalmente de que ese bebé no nazca- Elise rió como una maniática-. Y sé de un jugador búlgaro de quidditch que seguramente estará dispuesto a ayudarme.

- Elise, últimamente ves demasiadas telenovelas- comentó Henry, alzando una ceja y tomándose el comentario como una broma, al igual que Mike. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos llegó a sospechar que el comentario de la chica iba muy en serio.

Hermione había decidido que ya no podía seguir evitando a Ron, por lo que tenía que hablar con urgencia. El pelirrojo, malhumorado, miraba fijamente la televisión que tenía en su casa Harry y Luna, aunque apenas estaba prestando atención al partido de fútbol (N.A: Un deporte inútil, en su opinión... aunque no en la mía... Viva el Dépor!!!... perdón, un pequeño lapsus... ya sigo con la historia).

- Ron... creo que deberíamos hablar...- musitó Hermione, visiblemente nerviosa, intentando, por todos los medios, no mirar al joven a los ojos.

Ron levantó la cabeza y miró al amor de su vida durante escasos segundos. Después murmuró algo parecido a "Ven" y la chica le siguió hasta la terraza del piso, que daba a un patio interior bien decorado. Las estrellas brillaban mucho aquella noche, quizás porque la luna quedaba tapada por una nube.

- Ron...- la chica parecía no saber por dónde empezar, pero, en la oscuridad al ver los brillantes ojos azules del pelirrojo resplandecer... al ver, pese a la escasa luz de la noche, aquella pecas que daban un toque infantil a la cara del chico... aquel chico que recordaba como un niño y allí estaba ahora... era un hombre hecho y derecho y le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y que se fuera a vivir a América... todas sus dudas se disiparon como si de repente, una luz se encendiera y le dijera que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer... lo que quería hacer-. Ron, sí, quiero casarme contigo e ir contigo a Los Ángeles.

La felicidad que sintió Ron en esos momentos, sería imposible de describir... ahora podría cumplir su sueño de ser jugador profesional de quidditch junto a la chica que quería... buscó sus labios y con un solo beso supo expresar todo el amor, la ternura, la pasión y la dulzura que sentía en ese momento, que, recordaría como uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida.

Al día siguiente, Luna y Hermione hablaban animadamente mientras desayunaban. La castaña le contaba a la embarazada lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

- Chica... no sé que te diga...- suspiró Luna, feliz y a la vez triste-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos... pero me alegra que seas feliz- añadió, con bastante convicción-. ¿Cuándo has dicho que te ibas para allí?

- Bueno, como realmente para esta temporada no lo necesitan, tenemos pensado ir antes de navidades, pues el año que viene se jubila un cazador del equipo y Ron va a ocupar su lugar- explicó Hermione, sin perder la sonrisa, aunque también algo apenada por tener que despedirse de la chica-. Os vendremos a visitar- añadió, sonriendo-. No me pienso perder el nacimiento del bebé- añadió, sonriendo.

- Ya siento sus pataditas- exclamó, emocionada Luna, por el cambio de la conversación-. Es una sensación tan bonita...- suspiró. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

- Luna, no puedes sentir sus pataditas- le informó Hermione, sonriendo-. Estás embarazada de dos semanas, no de meses- explicó con tono de "es obvio".

- Bah, no me estropees la ilusión- se quejó la chica. Justo en ese momento, una impresionante lechuza parda sobrevoló sobre las cabezas de las dos chicas, dejando caer un sobre en el regazo de Hermione-. ¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad, al identificar el emblema de un hospital.

- Nada importante- le restó importancia Hermione-. Es que una amiga mía que es enfermera, me encontró pálida e insistió en hacerme unas pruebas, pero no es na...- se cortó a la mitad de la frase. Se había puesto blanca como la cal, después de haber leído por encima la carta. Luna se preocupó.

- Hermione... ¿Qué...?- pero no terminó la pregunta, porque la chica murmuró:

- Tengo cáncer... de pulmón

CONTINUARÁ...

Siento djarlo n un momento tan interesant... pensaba djarlo ants d q Hermy contestara y djar la noticia pra otro chap... pro m parecio q si no qedaba mui corto el chap.

Adelantos pa el siguient:

- Elise hablará con Vicktor sobr su idea... q ¿gustará o disgustará? al chico

- Harry esta algo estresado por sus nuevas responsabilidads... y x los antojos d Luna.

- Ron, convencido d q Hermy l oculta algo, intentará averiguarlo...

Ya sabeis, djad reviews!!!

Jejeje, weno, djadm reviews, plisss!!

Los del capi 9:

**Ophelia Dakker: **Weno, no t preocups, la vdd s q tard un pelin n actualizar, pro tampoco es pra tanto, nop? Jeejeje, spero q t ayan gustao los dos capis pasados tv, muxos besos, actualizare pronto!!

**Rotceher: **Weno, la noticia era wena pra Ron, ep? Pro creo q Sta ultima no es nada wena Pa ninguno... Jejeje, a vr si salen d esta los dos, no boi a dar pistas... Un veso!!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: **Llorast?? Pobriña, pos t boi a dcir una kosa, si llorast al. Principio, aun t qeda algo q llorar, xq va a avr una part mui trist... Jejeje. Mjor no digo nada , q sino m dscubro i to... Q weno q t gustara!! Ya vz q actualic, lo are pronto, un veso!!

**Sarah-keyko: **Wenas, mi ninia!! Jejeeje, q weno q t gustara, ya segui pronto, un besiño ep? Ciao!!

**Elena: **Weno, sip, Ronnie es un xico weno en mi fic... Jejeje, m alegra q no puedas para d leer, eso s supón q es weno, no? xDD D nada, xik, un besito, cuidat i pasal b!!

**Umi- Chan: **Siii!! Soi feliz!! T gusta la istoria!! Jejeje, ers mui wena conmigo, m tas mal acostumbrando, tanto elogio i kndo m salga mal, pos m boi a traumatizar... xDD Q weno q t gust, q t la pases bien en estas fiestas i aprovexes las vaks q t qedan, wapa!! Un veso!!

Del capi 10:

**Rotceher: Wenas!** Ves q t ice kso, aqi toi, día 1 d Enero, subiendo el capi!! Jejeje, spero q t aia gustao, sip, Ronnie es mui vello, un kballero... OO Jejeje. Un veso, APA!!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: **Wenas!! Jejeje, mui weno ya vs. Q segui, intentar seguirlo pronto, okis? Un besito, q t lo mereces!! T deje con la intriga? Pos aora m da q t deje intrigada...

**Ophelia Dakker: **XP???? Q cortito tu RR... Weno, al. Mnos deduzko q t gusto...

**ELENA: **Jejeje, nop, no tnia tempo, pro oi lo ago x partida doble... xDD Jejeje, sip, Ron parece mui maduro... supongo q le izo madurar tnr q separars d Hermy a los 16 no? No pensaras q fuera un ninio inmadura aora ía maiorcito?? xDD Weno, la vdd es q Draco sip q va a salir, pro no va a tnr un papel important, la vdd. Tendras q esperar un pokito Pa ver al. Rubio, ep? Un feliz año nuevo Pa ti tv!!

**Hermy Black: **Jejeje, weno, pos oi m matas x djarlo así... Pobr io... En fin, me alegra q t gust, un veso!!ç

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero q no tngan muxa resak... xDD A mi m duele un pelin la kbeza, nada ... xDD

A Dejar reviews!!


	12. Cuchillos que Se Clavan en El Alma

sin prambulos,os djo cn l siguint chap d Destinos Separados:

CUCHILLOS QUE SE CLAVAN EN EL ALMA

Oía lentamente el tic- tac del reloj. Ese tic- tac que ponía tan nerviosa a la única ocupante de la habitación. Ese tic- tac que informaba que los segundos pasaban... Y que a cada segundo que pasaba su esperanza se iba reduciendo, sus sueños se empequeñecían... Y su alma se destrozaba. Ese silencio que era roto por las manecillas del reloj y que envolvían a Hermione... Mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

La monotonía de la habitación era más que evidente. En todo el día, la chica del cabello enmarañado no había salido de la casa, salvo para ir al médico... Donde el médico le había confirmado lo de su enfermedad, con muchos detalles. Había evitado a Vicktor, había hecho un conjuro a la chimenea para no recibir visitas y nadie podría aparecerse allí... Hermione estaba agazapada en un rincón hecha un ovillo, agarrándose las piernas con las manos... Escuchando a su destino... Que la llamaba, pero no... Ella no se iba a rendir al destino. Iba a luchar por sobrevivir, eso haría. Si luchaba, podría ganar. Lucharía contra el destino, eso haría... No se dejaría vencer, lograría ser feliz junto a Ron... Aunque ahora esa perspectiva era imposible. Ella iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para ganar la batalla al destino... y ser feliz junto al hombre de su vida.

Con ese tranquilo pensamiento, los ojos de Hermione se cerraron lentamente, rindiéndose al sueño que se apoderaba de ella, a pesar de ser medio día, pues la noche anterior no había dormido.

Tras un agotador esfuerzo, a pesar de que Hermione siempre fue muy buena en hechizos, Ron consiguió aparecerse en mitad del salón de la casa que la chica compartía con Vicktor. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado a Hermione, excepto Luna, que había evitado bajo cualquier medio hablar directamente con él. 

Cuando el chico pelirrojo y con pecas llegó, se encontró a su prometida agazapada en un rincón de la habitación, profundamente dormida. Ron la contempló con dulzura. Realmente se veía linda así, su cara no reflejaba en ese momento ninguna preocupación, sino más bien parecía sumergida en otro mundo, el mundo de sus sueños, donde en ese momento, estaba feliz.

Cuidadosamente, Ron la depositó sobre su cama y se quedó viendo como ella dormía, escuchando su suave respiración... Y, sin saber porqué, se puso triste. Unas extrañas preocupaciones que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, lo invadieron. La angustia se apoderó de él, aún si saber si quiera por qué se sentía tan extraño. Inconscientemente, apretó la mano de Hermione, como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca más... Como si presintiera que algo iba a ocurrir...

Elise tenía un paso decidido. Cualquier conocido que la hubiera visto, habría pensado que se había disfrazado. Llevaba una larga gabardina marrón, unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que no hacía un día muy indicado para lucirlas y un sombrero, que la cubría casi por completo. Llegó a su destino: El Salón De Té de Madame Pudipié.

En una mesa de dicho local, estaba sentado un chico que había perdido el día libre. Y ese chico estaba esperando a Elise, que llegaba algo tarde. Y seguramente, como muchos habréis adivinado, ese chico que esperaba a Elise no era otro más que Vicktor Krum.

Elise le había citado allí, porque había oído hablar de aquel particular establecimiento de Hogsmeade y porque quería proponerle un trato. Vicktor observó, ceñudo, como se sentaba.

- Esperrro que me hayas citado aquí parrra algo que merrresca la pena- dijo Vicktor, seguro de estar perdiendo el tiempo al citarse con aquella joven.

- No te preocupes, esto te interesará- repuso Elise, sonriendo e intrigando al jugador de quidditch. .

- Buen, entonces, ve al grano, que dentro de una hora tengo entrenamiento de quidditch- se quejó Vicktor, cansino, no seguro de que fuera de su interés lo que la amiga del idiota que quería quitarle a Hermione le iba a contar.

- Bien, tú no te llevas bien con Luna Potter, ¿no?- dijo despreciativamente Elise al pronunciar el nombre de su enemiga. Vicktor asintió, recordando la discusión con ella y que nunca le había resultada para nada simpática-. Bueno, te propongo que tú y yo nos encarguemos de que Harry y Luna se separen... y de que el hijo suyo no nazca.

Vicktor abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la petición que la chica le acababa de hacer. Se podría haber esperado de todo menos eso... De todas formas, tenía muy claro lo que iba a contestar.

Harry acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento. Estaba trabajando duro para convertirse en el mejor auror, pese a que el curso no empezaba hasta Octubre, Tonks y Kingsley se habían ofrecido para darle clases particulares. Luna ya le esperaba en casa, después de haber pasado un buen rato preocupada por su amiga.

- ¿Cómo te fue, cariño?- preguntó amablemente Luna, con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. No le gustaba para nada tener que ocultarle lo de Hermione, pero, después de todo, era tarea de la chica contárselo, ¿no?

- Muy bien- contestó él, besando dulcemente a la chica en los labios, sentándose a su lado y tocando amorosamente la barriga de esta-. Creo que estamos haciendo grandes progresos- comentó, orgulloso, pero al ver la cara de su esposa le preguntó-. ¿Te pasa algo, Luna?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, nerviosa-. No nada, ¿por qué lo dices?- añadió inocentemente, tocándose de forma inconsciente su barriga, con una sonrisa algo culpable.

- ¿Le pasa algo al bebé?- preguntó, asustado el chico, al ver la mano de su esposa en su vientre.

- Oh, no...- negó la chica, con total seguridad haciendo que la expresión de su marido de relajase, pero de todos modos siguió mirando a la chica, inquisidoramente. Luna sabía que no había colado que no le pasaba nada-. Bueno... es que yo...- Harry la apremió con un gesto. Luna tuvo que inventar-. Es que he estado muy preocupada desde que esa tal Elise llegó aquí- suspiró, aliviada por haber encontrado una excusa justo a tiempo y mínimamente creíble.

- Luna- Harry miró seriamente a la embarazada, quizás con más seriedad de lo que jamás había hecho-. Tú sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?- preguntó tiernamente. Ella asintió-. No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi amor. Tú eres y seguirás siendo la única mujer en mi vida- aseguró. Pero luego lo pensó-. A no ser que...

- ¿A no ser qué?- preguntó, ahora preocupada Luna, mirando a Harry con gran temor.

- A no ser que el bebé resulte niña- añadió, por lo que Luna esbozó una sonrisa y ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso, esta vez más tierno. Luna se acurrucó en los brazos del chico, con una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente, ahora se sentía más unido a él... Después de todo, nunca había dudado del sentimiento que los unía... Pero tuvo la certeza de que ese sentimiento era muy fuerte... Y nadie lo podría romper nunca más... ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que notó fue que su mano estaba en ese momento entre las de Ron y que se encontraba tumbada en su propia cama. Era una sensación agradable, que la llenaba de paz. Ron la miraba a los ojos, todavía sin decir nada. Sólo mirando fijamente a su prometida, feliz de que hubiese despertado y a la vez enfadado consigo por haber sentido que la iba a perder... Si pensaba en negativo o era pesimista, no haría más que volverse paranoico.

Hermione tampoco dijo nada. Pero como ya se sabe, una mirada vale más que mil palabras. La chica se perdió en los azules ojos del chico, como si esos ojos pudiesen mostrarle el alma del chico, sus preocupaciones, sus temores... Y ese amor tan grande que sentía por ella. Ron no era menos. Al observar los ojos de Hermione, sintió que le llevaban a su mundo, y comprendió que en aquel mundo era vulnerable... Era vulnerable si ella estaba por medio: ella era su debilidad.

Y fue entonces, cuando Hermione sentía que nada podría romper la magia del momento, sintió un oprimente dolor en el pecho... Otra vez. Apartó su mirada del chico y miró al suelo. 

- Ron...- intentó hablar Hermione. Pero... ¿qué decirle? No podía decirle, mira, Ron, tengo cáncer de pulmón y muy desarrollado, es posible que me muera sin que tú puedas hacer nada y para colmo tengo que quedarme en Inglaterra y no ir contigo a Estados Unidos porque mi nuevo tratamiento no me deja, por lo tanto dudo que pueda casarme contigo.

- Sshh- negó Ron, indicándole que no hablara y puso su dedo índice en la boca de su prometida, impidiendo que ella pudiese hablar. Se acercó lentamente a la chica y la besó con mucha dulzura, todavía sin entender muy bien porqué ella se había encerrado. Y Hermione tenía claro que lo siguiente que le preguntaría sería eso... Y ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para contestarle con la verdad.

- Ron, lo siento, esto no puede seguir así- murmuró, mientras una solitaria lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Ron la observó con confusión, y, cuando iba abrir la boca para preguntar a qué venía aquello, Hermione desapareció tras un estallido. Sabe dios dónde se había aparecido. La cara de Ron era un poema. No entendía a qué había venido que su prometida desapareciese. ¿A qué se refería con que no podía seguir así? Se alarmó. ¿Hermione acababa de romper con él?

Vicktor lucía una sonrisa radiante, mientras salía de la cafetería. Había hecho un gran pacto con aquella mocosa, ahora sólo tenían que llevar a cabo un sencillo plan... Y Luna perdería ese odioso bebé... y Hermione sería sólo suya. Recordó, con una sonrisa la conversación anterior.

Flash Back

- Bien, tú no te llevas bien con Luna Potter, ¿no?- dijo despreciativamente Elise al pronunciar el nombre de su enemiga. Vicktor asintió, recordando la discusión con ella y que nunca le había resultada para nada simpática-. Bueno, te propongo que tú y yo nos encarguemos de que Harry y Luna se separen... y de que el hijo suyo no nazca.

Vicktor abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la petición que la chica le acababa de hacer. Se podría haber esperado de todo menos eso... De todas formas, tenía muy claro lo que iba a contestar.

- Te propongo un trato- dijo lentamente, con una mueca en la cara, Vicktor, haciendo gala de su persuasión-. Yo te ayudaré a que el hijo de los Potter no nazca si tú me ayudas a mí- Elise alzó una ceja, en señal de interés-. Tendrás que ayudarme a que Weasley y Hermione se separen.

Elise lo miró con desconfianza. Ron era su mejor amigo, no le podía hacer aquello... Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, perdería a un gran aliado y por lo tanto, sus posibilidades de hacer que el bebé de Luna no naciese eran prácticamente nulas.

- Está bien- dijo tras una breve meditación-. Pero con tal de que Ron no resulte herido ni nada por el estilo- añadió, al ver la cara maliciosa del búlgaro.

Tras esto, ambos mantuvieron una interesante charla y barajaron diferentes ideas para llevar a cabo sus planes. No tardaron en dar con dos planes perfectos... Se iban a divertir mucho, desde luego. Más tarde, abandonaron en bar por separado, los dos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Fin Flash Back

Si, definitivamente, Hermione sería suya, costase lo que costase; y con ese pensamiento, Vicktor Krum llegó a la explanada donde su equipo de quidditch practicaba.

- Harry...- Luna hizo un pequeño pucherito, que divirtió al joven-. Me apetece un batido de chocolate con nueces...- puso carita de cachorrita. Harry no puedo evitar reír disimuladamente.

- Bueno, te voy a por uno, ¿vale?- ella asintió, contenta-. Ahora vuelvo.

El chico se marchó dejando a Luna ansiosa por su batido. Entonces, mientras la chica se dirigía a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer que le apeteciese, oyó un estallido en el salón. Fue a ver quien era. Se encontró a Ron, con cara de desesperación.

- ¡Luna!- exclamó al verla, como si estuviera exhausto-. ¿Está Hermione aquí?- preguntó, esperanzado. La había estado buscando por La Madriguera, Hogsmeade, El callejón Diagon, en la casa de sus padres e incluso había ido a buscarla a la biblioteca de su barrio, por si le había entrado nostalgia por los libros o algo así.

- Al menos que yo sepa no- contestó ella, poniéndose irremediablemente nerviosa-. ¿Por qué la buscas?- preguntó, con fingida inocencia y de forma despreocupada. Ron se dejó caer en el sofá, todavía cansado, antes de hablar de nuevo:

- Por fin había logrado encontrarla, se había encerrado en su casa, y, de repente, me dice que esto no podía ser y desaparece- Ron parecía entre triste y confundido. No entendía para nada el comportamiento de su prometida... Si es que seguía siendo su prometida, claro-. ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

- ¿Yo?- preguntó, Luna, evitando mirarle a los ojos, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Por qué iba a saber yo lo que le pasa?- añadió, con un ademán de impaciencia. El fuerte de Luna no era ni el disimulo ni mentir.

- Quizás Harry lo sepa...- murmuró Ron, apenado, sin darse cuenta del tono nervioso y culpable de la esposa de su amigo de toda la vida-. ¿Está aquí?- preguntó. Luna negó con la cabeza-. ¿A dónde ha ido?- añadió, con extrañeza.

- Ha ido a por mi batido de chocolate y nueces- explicó, contenta Luna-. No creo que tarde mucho en volver- añadió, menos nerviosa y feliz porque se hubiese cambiado de tema.

Un buen rato después, Harry apareció con un gran batido de chocolate y nueces. Había tenido que ir hasta una tienda que quedaba un poco lejos porque la que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina cerraba los jueves y era jueves. Ron lo saludó efusivamente. Se dirigió a su esposa... Pero se encontró con que Luna ya se estaba bebiendo otro batido... exactamente igual al suyo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese batido?- preguntó, receloso. Ella sonrió, y, tranquilamente dijo:

- Me lo he preparado yo- la calma era más que aparente en su forma de hablar-. Cómo tardabas tanto y había chocolate y nueces, decidí preparármelo- añadió con una sonrisa. Harry suspiró, fastidiado. Se había ido al quinto pimiento por un batido para que al final ella ya se estuviese tomando uno igual-. Si quieres guárdalo en la nevera- añadió, como si fuera lo más obvio-. Por cierto, Ron te quería preguntar algo- se acordó la chica, señalando al pelirrojo, que no había hablado desde que el chico de la cicatriz había entrado.

- Harry... ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Hermione?- la respuesta del chico fue un no, extrañado. Después de que Ron le explicase lo que acababa de ocurrir, añadió-. No sé que quiso decir con que no puede seguir así... ¿Eso significa que me ha dejado?- preguntó, desesperado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, él no es que entendiese del significado de las frases de las chicas. Ron y Harry se dirigieron a Luna, que, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga y una chica. De seguro que ella sabía lo que significaba:

- Eso es que se siente culpable por algo- explicó Luna, con bastante paciencia. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de confusión-. Quizás es que hizo algo de lo que se arrepiente- insinuó-. O quizás te oculta algo...- añadió, con una expresión muy difícil de descifrar.

- Espera un momento...- dijo Harry lentamente, reparando en un detalle-. Tú sabes lo que le pasa, ¿verdad?- preguntó, mirando a Luna, que dio un paso atrás, pero no se acobardó.

- ¿Y qué si lo sé?- preguntó, desafiante y a la defensiva-. Es asunto de ella... no os lo pienso decir. Si alguien os lo puede decir, es ella.

Y la chica embarazada salió de la habitación, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca, que le quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero al final se tuvo que contener y, todavía algo decaído, se despidió de Harry... Quizás un buen paseo lo animase.

De nuevo, el tic- tac de la habitación la envolvía. De nuevo, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas... y una vez más, sentía su mundo venirse abajo. Quizás, todo habría sido diferente en otras circunstancias... Si él no tuviera que irse... Si su tratamiento no tuviera que ser específicamente en Inglaterra. Pero ya era demasiado tarde... El destino había sido cruel a la hora de marcar su destino... sólo le quedaba luchar por lo único que le quedaba... La vida. Iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a permitir que el destino ganase tan fácilmente... Podían quitarle a Ron, podían quitarle su felicidad, podían quitarle su vida, incluso. Pero jamás permitiría que le quitasen todo eso sin luchar... Aunque había hecho lo correcto... Así Ron no sufriría. Lucharía por lo que estaba a su alcance... Dejaría que Ron fuese feliz... aunque fuese sin ella.

Escuchó un estallido. Levantó la vista. ¿Era él? No. Daba igual, no podían verla. Era Luna. Que, de repente, empezó a hablarle al aire.

- Hermione, sé que estás aquí, así que deja de hacer el estúpido y vuélvete visible- dijo Luna, con una peligrosa voz amenazante. Hermione no tuvo que oírlo dos veces. Se hizo visible. Luna dirigió su mirada al rincón donde se encontraba su amiga, echa un ovillo. Se agachó a su lado-. Hermione, basta- le dijo seriamente-. Tienes que decírselo. Se merece saberlo. Quizás entre los dos encontraréis una solución- Luna estuvo tentada a preguntarle que le había dicho el médico, pero decidió que no era un buen momento.

- ¿Tú crees?- murmuró Hermione, con la cabeza gacha.

- Hermione, hazlo. Él se lo merece- añadió, con una sonrisa.

- Lo haré- decidió Hermione, con más seguridad-. Luna- murmuró. Ella se volvió-. Gracias- y dicho esto, Hermione desapareció.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, ojala les gustase, ep? Jejeje, ia sabeis, a djar reviews!!

**Sarah-keyko: **Olas, wapisima!! Weno, pos Ron se va a nterar en el siguient capi, asi q paciencia, ahora las cosas se lian un poko, pro weno, la vdd es q la cosa pued ir a peor... Soi mui malvada, lu sep, pro tnia q djarlo ai... Feliz año a ti tb, aunq ia llevamos unos kntos dias d 2005 jejej, un beso, preciosa!!

**Ophelia Dakker: **Weno, eso d matarla, solo el tiempo lo dira... Ejem, digamos q abra q esperar unos kntos capis pa eso... Como asta el 18... xq es el final dl ff... lu sep, un poko cortito m va a qedar, pro weno, ia lo tngo dcidido... I lo dl ijo d Harry... abra q ver lo q planean acr Vicktor y Elise... esos 2 aliados, q medo!! Jejeje, un besito, preciosa!!

**Lucy-masl: **Olas!! Me alegra q t gust el ff, weno, n realidad stuve tentada a djar embarazada a Herm, pro luego dije, mjor q sea a Luna, xq el embarazo va a sr una cosa important pa el argumento... Ya, soi mui mala con Hermy, la pobre... En fin, abra q ver q pasa kndo se lo diga a Ron... Besos, preciosa, intentare seguirla pronto!!

**Biank Racdliffe Potter: **Olas!! Weno, n realidad pos se me ocurrio djarlo asi n un sueño q tuve, mui revelador... es q io sueño con mis ffs i demas historias i sueño el final, lo q va a pasar... jejeje, m tomaras x lok, pro weno, io sigo siendo feliz... xDD Weno, a mi tc m cau mui ben Elise... pro tnia q aver alguen q no quisiera q Harry y Luna fueran felices i ella m venia q ni pintada pa el papel... Un beso, wapa!!

**Rotceher: **Wolas!! Weno, suele pasar, eso d star feliz i luego ponrse trist.. a mi tb m pasa i a vcs ni se xq... Pa sabr si Herm s va a morir abra q sperar unos kntos capis, concrtamnt... Al ultimo!! (Q mala soi) Weno, intntar actualizar pronto, m alegra q sea uno d tus ffs favoritos, eso es mui weno!!  Un beso, cuidate!!

**Hermy Black: **Q taal, preciosa?? Weno, un s pro dsengañart, pro ia vist q Hermy tien q qedars en Inglaterra pa su tratamiento... Solo falta sabr q va a acr Ron... Renunciara a su sueño x Herms?? El tiempo q tard en actualizar lo dira... xDD. Q mal toi, n fin, intentar no tardar muxo n actualizar, cuidat, wapa!!

**Umi-Chan: **Ninia!! Pos esa prgunta m la ic io d una vz, la vdd... en fin, siempr son los wenos los q sufren, x eso io soi mala... Jajaja, en serio, tengo q plantearm eso d visitar a un psicólogo... Pro t digo q un t puedo asegurar q Hermy viva... puedo estarlo diciendo pa despistar... o no... Jejeje, abra q esperar pa averiguarlo... Musas gracias, qilla, aunq un creo q sea para tanto, ni q scribiera tan bien... xDD, un fuert beso, preciosa!!

Ia sabeis, a djar reviews, e? Besos!! (Intentar un dprimiros xq se an akbao las vakas... Un fin d semana i ia el cole.. q trauma)


	13. Inoportunas Interrupciones

Olas! Disculpn x la tardanza, pro no taba mui inspirada i tuve bastant ocupada ultimamnt... Para colmo, el ordenador se me estropeó en el momento menos oportuno... Cosas que pasan... Weno, spero q os gust el chap, m costo bastant escribirlo... y no lo olvideis, los reviews m acen feliz...

Antes d nada... Agradcer a toas esas maravillosas personas q m djan reviews i/o leen mi fic dia a dia, eso s realment lo q m anima a continuar, n serio q nu sep q aria sin vosotros, muxas gracias!

Weno, este cap ta dedicado a mi wena amiga Nath, no solo x leer tos mis fics... Jejeje, si no xq m dio la idea d algo q va a pasar n est chap... pro no dio aora pa no arruinar la sorpresa... Muxas gracias, Nath!

Aora, esta pelma se deja d rollos i os deja con el chap 13... el d la mala suert... x eso creo q m qedo tan mal... ¬¬

DESEARÍA TENER OTRA VIDA PARA VIVIRLA JUNTO A TI

Las calles de Londres iban oscureciendo a medida que pasaban las horas. Las mismas calles de Londres a las que a Hermione no les agradaba frecuentar. Y, por aquellas calles, un chico, que debía andar rozando la mayoría de edad para cualquiera muggles, con un llamativo pelo color rojo, unos dulces ojos azules y una sonrisa triste, caminaba, cabizbajo, dando traspiés y sin darse mucha cuenta de por donde iba.

El joven, como todos habéis adivinado, no era otro si más Ron. Pero sus sentimientos no podían ser más contradictorios. Por una parte, estaba el hecho de que Hermione se había alejado del mundo el día anterior y parte de aquella mañana. Debía empezar a reconstruir los hechos. ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo por el que Hermione no quería ver a nadie? Quizás fuese que quería ocultar algo... sí, podría ser. Luego, cuando conseguía llegar hasta ella, lo único que hacía era decirle que aquello no podía seguir así. ¿Lo qué no podía seguir así? Estaba claro, lo había dicho cuando él la besó. Quería decir que ellos no podían seguir así, por lo acababa de romper con él. Al pensar en eso, una puntanza de dolor le apretó el estómago. Y desaparecía sin más. Lo que podría venir significando que no quería decirlo, o quizás que no estuviera preparada para decirle algo a él, porque si a Luna se lo había dicho

Bueno, en resumen, Hermione ocultaba algo, que Luna sabía, pero que Hermione no quería decirle específicamente a él y que rompió con él. Bueno, y de ahí ya no podía avanzar más. No había nada más. No había manera de averiguar más. Sólo quedaba preguntarle directamente a Hermione...

Si la encontraba, claro. Porque la había buscado por los sitios más inimaginables: Desde la Madriguera, hasta el Caldero Chorreante, todo Hogsmeade, El Callejón Diagon de cabo a rabo e incluso se atrevió a ir hacia la casa de los padres de la chica. Pero nada. Ella no estaba en ningún de esos lugares.

Quizás, lo mejor era volver a casa de Hermione y ese desgraciado de Vicktor, pues, tarde o temprano, tendría que volver allí¿no? Claro, esa era la solución más lógica. Con renovado ánimo, por la posibilidad de encontrar a Hermione y de que ella le pudiese explicar todo, se encaminó hacia la zona concéntrica donde residía la chica.

La puerta estaba abierta. Eso sí que era raro, se dijo a sí mismo. Pasó, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Aguzó el oído. Entonces, escuchó unas débiles voces, que parecían hablar en voz baja, como si pretendieran no ser escuchadas por ningún oído indiscreto, como el suyo:

- Está bien, de esa forrrma Herrrmíone no se irrra a Estados Unidos con la comadreja, grrracias a mi... y ella serrrá mía porrr siemprrre- se regodeaba una voz que Ron, sin duda alguna, reconoció como la de Vicktor. Se adelantó, muerto de rabia por las palabras del búlgaro jugador de quidditch, intentando averiguar con quién hablaba en ese momento. Una voz, mucho más suave, baja e inaudible, le contestó. Luego se oyó un sonoro ¡PLAF! Y Ron supo que la persona que acompañaba a Krum, se había desaparecido. Como muchos sabéis, pero Ron no, la acompañante de Vicktor no era otra si no Elise, que había venido a ultimar su plan y retocarlo.

Cuando Ron iba hacia la cocina, oyó un suave tintineo a sus espaldas. No necesitó pensárselo dos veces, se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba ella. Tan majestuosa como siempre, pero con una mirada de tristeza.

Su pelo, ya de por sí algo enmarañado, ofrecía un aspecto bastante desaliñado y despeinado. Sus ojos, antes humedecidos y enrojecidos por las lágrimas, ahora ofrecían un aspecto triste, donde todavía las lágrimas caían de un modo lento. Su expresión, se veía decidida, como pocas veces se podía ver en ella. Había estado también buscándole toda la tarde, pero con los mismos resultados que el pelirrojo. Quizás era simplemente, que no habían buscado en el momento adecuado.

En un segundo, al chico se le olvidó la conversación que tenía lugar en la cocina

- Hermione...- susurró Ron, avanzando de modo lento hacia la chica, que, simplemente, le miraba, como si esa mirada reflejase todo el dolor y la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y ver a Ron allí, delante de ella, con ese mirada de súplica, de preocupación, de compresión, de cariño, pero sobre todo de amor, no ayudó a que Hermione se armase de valor para decírselo.

- Ron... yo...- pero él merecía una explicación, tenía que decirle algo... El pelirrojo la miraba, con ojos suplicantes. Respiró profundamente. Había llegado la hora de decírselo. Pero sería mejor suavizarlo mucho...-. No voy a poder ir contigo a Estados Unidos- ya está, lo había hecho. Se lo había dicho.

Ron sufrió un pinchazo en el corazón, como si las palabras de Hermione le hubieran herido profundamente, destrozando sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus alegrías... destrozándole sus sueños. Y, fue entonces, cuando las palabras de Vicktor Krum resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza:

"Está bien, de esa forrrma Herrrmíone no se irrra a Estados Unidos con la comadreja, grrracias a mi... y ella serrrá mía porrr siemprrre" Lo oyó una y otra vez, y sintió dentro de sí mismo una furia que nunca antes había sentido. Furia hacia el búlgaro.

Y el "pacífico" pelirrojo (N.A: Si, pacífico, realmente, muy pacífico... Yo me entiendo), que no escuchaba ahora los balbuceos incoherentes de Hermione, incapaz de dar una explicación, se encaminó, como un autómata, sin saber exactamente lo que hacia y cegado por la ira, hacia la cocina, donde, efectivamente, Vicktor Krum se encontraba, preparándose un bocadillo de atún.

Y, sin poder controlar sus movimientos, Ron le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo al jugador de la selección nacional de búlgara de quidditch, que, como es lógico, no tardó en reaccionar y contraatacar.

Hermione, asustada, intentó detenerlos, pero los dos, tan cabezotas como ellos solos, se habían envuelto en una pelea como dios manda al estilo muggle. Entonces, en el momento más inoportuno, se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Hermione, miró, angustiada la pelea, pero, después, sin más miramientos, corrió a la puerta a abrir.

¡Hola, Hermione! Harry me contó que Ron había vuelto...- exclamó un chico de la misma edad, muy alegre. Tenía el pelo de color rubio platino, unos ojos fríos como el acero y una sonrisa elegante.

- Draco, pasa, has llegado justo en el momento en el que los dos cabezotas más grandes se pelean.

Y, sin más, desapareció, dejando a Draco en la puerta, perplejo. El rubio decidió seguirla, pues, no tenía cosa mejor que hacer y se encontró con una escena muy extraña: Ron Weasley, el chico con el que antiguamente se había llevado a muerte, se estaba peleando a matar con Vicktor Krum. Hermione, impotente, intentó detener a los chicos, pero ellos no atendían a explicaciones.

Así, que, a Hermione no le quedó otra opción:

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh- gritó. Y el gritó fue tan agudo, que por poco, los cristales de la cocina no se rompieron. La pelea se detuvo en el acto. Tanto Ron como Vicktor, que estaban en el suelo, ambos listos para darse un buen puñetazo, miraron a Hermione con cara interrogante, para saber a qué venía ese grito.

- Vosotros dos- Hermione parecía enfadada de verdad. ¿Parecía? Lo estaba, sin ninguna duda-. ¿Queréis dejaros de comportar como niños pequeños- preguntó, acusadoramente. Ron parecía querer explicarse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Ha empezado él- le acusó Vicktor, como si fuera un niño pequeño y señalaba a Ron, con carita de niño bueno e inocente, cosa que no coló a Hermione, que resopló, como si fuera a replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ron:

- Ron, creo que debo seguir hablando contigo- dijo la chica, y, nada más decir eso, sus ojos pasaron de la furia que había sentido hacia apenas unos pocos segundos a otra vez aquella tristeza infinita, que reflejaba las penas que reprimían a su corazón herido.

- Eh- Draco hacía un intento por llamar la atención de los presentes. Ron y Vicktor se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos.

La cara de Vicktor pasó de inmediato a la indiferencia, no era la primera vez que el chico iba por allí, pero la de Ron, desde luego no se mostró indiferente. Olvidándose de que Harry le había dicho que el rubio había pasado a su bando lo señaló, acusadoramente. (N.A: No, si es el chap en el que todo Dios se señala uno a otro...)

¡Tú- gritó, entre sorprendido y extrañado-. ¿Malfoy, qué haces aquí- preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás, como medida de precaución.

- Venía de visita- contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente-. Harry me ha dicho que habías llegado hacía unos pocos días- añadió, al ver la cara de asombro del pelirrojo, que seguía mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Bueno, vale, genial, pero, Ron, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente- insistió Hermione, empezando a hartarse de que el pelirrojo la ignorase, pues no era menos, lo que tenía que decirle era importante.

- Antes que nada, me gustaría hacer un anunció- dijo Vicktor, aclarándose la garganta dándose importancia. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de ¿No puede esperar tu dichoso anuncio-. Y no, Hermi, no puede esperar- Ron se pensó seriamente volver a matar al chico por llamar a Hermione Hermi, pero se contuvo gracias a su gran autocontrol-. Bien, pasado mañana, que, como muchos sabéis, será la víspera de la partida de nuestros estimados Mike, Henry y Elise¿Estimados? Se preguntó Hermione, pensando en que él los había visto una vez en su vida-. He pensado hacer una cena en su honor, y espero que acudáis todos.

¿Yo también- preguntó Draco, sorprendido. El chico había vuelto hace poco y no sabía quienes eran Elise, Henry y Mike. Había estado haciendo trabajos para la Orden del Fénix y acabar con los núcleos de antiguos mortífagos que quedaban por el país.

- Claro, hombre, si aquí todos somos como de la familia- dijo Vicktor con falsa jovialidad, a pesar de que no le apetecía mucho la presencia del rubio en la cena.

- Bueno, sí, nos parece genial- Hermione empezaba a exasperarse, y no era recomendable estar cerca cuando los nervios de Hermione estallaban-. Pero Ron, ven conmigo AHORA.

Ron decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso, no fuera a ser que la chica se enfadase más e hiciera una tontería. Dejando a Draco y Vicktor en la misma habitación. (N.A: Que peligro...).

Ya estaban en el salón. La cara de Hermione volvió a reflejar preocupación que había sentido antes. Abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento...

¡Hola- por la chimenea habían aparecido Harry y Luna, ambos sonrientes y, al parecer, de muy buen humor. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que planeaban hacerle al pequeño que se estaba empezando a formar en el vientre de la chica, y se veían felices y despreocupados.

¡Aaaaahh- Hermione empezaba a salirse de sus casillas. Ron la miraba asustado Harry y Luna no sabían a que se debía la reacción de la castaña, pero se alejaron, como medida de precaución, que, cerca de la chica, era poca, como sabían los pocos que tenían el gran "honor" de conocerla cuando se enfadaba... O mucho peor, cuando no la dejaban de frustrar.

- Bueno, va a ser mejor que nos vayamos...- opinó Luna, temerosa-. Ya os enseñaremos la foto del bebé en otras circunstancias... Por si interrumpimos algo- a Luna le pareció tener un idea bastante aproximada de que era lo que estaba interrumpiendo.

En otra ocasión, al oír la palabra bebé, Hermione correría a su amiga a pedirle de rodillas que se la enseñase, pero aquella vez era distinto. Y Luna lo comprendía, por lo que no se molestó. Tirando de Harry, lo condujo de nuevo por la chimenea, hacia su casa.

- Ron... debes perdonarme por no haberte dicho esto antes...- empezó Hermione, nerviosa, mirando al suelo fijamente, como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo-. Pero yo...

En ese momento, de nuevo, surgió algo: el timbre.

- Hermione, ve tú- se escuchó la voz de Vicktor desde la cocina, donde el chico mantenía una entretenida conversación con Draco Malfoy sobre equipos de quidditch.

Murmurando cosas entre dientes, Hermione fue a abrir. En la puerta de encontraban... Elise, Henry y Mike.

¡Hola, Hermione- saludó de un modo muy efusivo Elise, para disimular-. Espero que no hayamos venido en mal momento- comentó, con falsa preocupación.

- No, qué va- contestó, siendo muy sarcástica Hermione, pero cosa que los Estado Unidenses no se enteraron-. Habéis llegado en el momento justo... Un amigo nuestro está en la cocina¿por qué no vais a saludarlo- preguntó, deseando deshacerse de los molestos chicos.

¿Está Ron- preguntó, curiosa, Elise.

- Si, pero ir yendo a la cocina- Hermione se empezaba a hartar de verdad-. Que enseguida vamos.

- No, yo voy a saludarlo- se empeñó, caprichosamente Elise. Y, sin consentimiento alguno de la anfitriona, se adelantó al salón, para saludar a su amigo. Hermione, que ahora tenía la cara roja de rabia, la siguió, andando de modo lento y con calma, aunque con furia, al fin y al cabo. Henry y Mike se apresuraron a seguir al resto.

¡Ron- saludó Elise, extrañamente muy contenta-. ¿Qué tal- preguntó, de modo jovial.

- No lo sé- contestó, con sinceridad Ron, viendo entrar en ese momento a Hermione, que traía cara de malas pulgas y venía seguida por Henry y Mike, que aún no habían abierto la boca.

- Ron... ¿puedes venir un momento- lo intentó de nuevo- Estaba dispuesta a todo para hablar con él, pero... ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que los dos jóvenes no pudieran hablar a solas con un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y, a poder ser, de forma discreta y sin interrupciones?

- Claro...- empezó Ron, que también empezaba a cansarse de tanta interrupción.

Pero entonces, entraron Draco y Vicktor, riéndose de un chiste del rubio platino, como unos locos. Por un momento, las miradas cómplices de Vicktor y Elise se cruzaron, pero disimularon muy bien.

Y empezaron las presentaciones:

- Yo soy Elise, ellos son Henry y Mike- se presentó, cortésmente, elise, tendiendo su mano, a lo que el chico respondió:

- Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto.

- Bueno, Ron y yo mejor vamos al cuarto...- comentó Hermione, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para escapar del barullo de gente.

- Pero Hermione, tenemos invitados, sé amable y quédate- dijo Vicktor, con retintín. Hermione se volvió hacia él, dispuesta a contestarle, y no de muy buena manera, pero el jugador de quidditch añadió¿O es que te pasa algo?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Hermione:

¡¿QUÉ SI ME PASA ALGO- preguntó, incrédula-. ¡¿QUÉ SI ME PASA ALGO- repitió, horrorizada-. ¿Cómo no me va a pasar nada, cuando no voy a ir a poder ir con la persona que amo¿Cómo me va a pasar algo por tener un cáncer de pulmón muy desarrollado¿Cómo me va a pasar algo cuando me voy a morir¿Cómo me va a pasar algo por que el resto de mi vida es el peor final que nunca quise para mí- lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas¡NO, CLARO, NO ME PASA NADA!

Y con aquellas sentenciantes palabras, se alejó a buen paso, dejando que todos oyeran el tremendo portazo que dio a la puerta de la habitación. Todos lo habían oído. A todos les había afectado, en mayor o menos grado. Pero a ninguno le habían afectado ni les habían herido tan fuerte como al pelirrojo.

A Ron.

CONTINUARÁ...

Eso es todo x ai, qeridos lectores... M ac mui feliz q ayan llegao asta aqi!Weno, ya sabeis, si m dejais review areis feliz a esta escritora de pacotilla q ansia tener muxos... i contribuireis a q actualic antes... welvo a insistir x esas personas q leen la istoria i no dejan reviews... tampoko cuesta tanto!

**Rotceher: **Olas! Jejeje, m alegra q t guste, weno, a partir de aqi el ff va a star un poko triste... Aunq weno, abra q sperar asta el final para saber q pasa, nop? Jejeje, weno, lo d xocolate un lo sep, m parecio mui extroño a mi tb... Seran cosas de la pag xDD. Weno, muxisimas asias, m voi a poner roja con tanto alago... xDD, no t preocupes, intentar actualizar algo + rapido d ahora n adelant, ia se sabe, con tos los problemas... Muxos besos, cuidate muxo!

**Biank Radcliffe Potter: **Olasss! Sip, el kpi mui triste, pro las cosas siguen... A mi personalmnt m ponian desesperada los intentos de Hermione x contarle a Ron... Pobriños los dos... En fin, al final Ron se enteró... Abra q ver como reacciona, muxas gracias x el review, creo q ya en el kpi siguient t enteras d los planes d Elise y Vicktor... Q malos son... Muxos besos!

**Lucy-masl: **Olassss! Weno, algo desesperant este kpi tb fue... sip, a mi tc m ke ben elise, pro n la vida a prsonas malas y wenass... elise s d las malas... xDD Weno, pos creo q m tard un poco, lo siento, pro s q s m stropeo la compu, no tenia inspiración i eso... Vamos, q stuve desaparecida un tiempo. Espero q el kpi aya compensado la espera. Muxos besos!

**Hermy-Blak**: Olaaaa! A vr, prciosa, q tnmos. Ninguna wena noticia, m parec a mi... ia lo dic la ktegoria,st s un ff d drama.. abra q vr si akba ben o mal, qen sabe... weno, io si sep... xDD, en fin, m alegro q t gust, preciosa, a vr si puedo actualizarlo prontiko, muxos besos, ep? Cuidate muxxooo!

**Sarah-keyko: **Weno, pos asta el siguient kpi un sabemos la reacción d Ron... Hermy y las oportunas interrupciones... Q al final s a desmadrado. Y ahora to dios lo sabe, menos Harry, q no se entera... xDD Weno, pos a vr si st kpi tb t gusto, spero tu opinión, wapa!

Dejar reviews, please!


	14. El Destino Lo Quiso así

muxas gracias x vuestros reviews i x vuestro apoyos... Espero q disfruteis el chap tanto como disfrut yo escribiendolo!

EL DESTINO LO QUISO ASÍ

Definitivamente Hermione había demostrado que cuando no quería hablar con nadie, no había forma de llegar hasta ella. Porque por más que lo intentó una y otra vez, Ron no consiguió llegar hasta ella. Y eso era algo que ponía nervioso al pelirrojo, que le comía por dentro. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras que Hermione había pronunciado hacia ya dos días.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo... No podía ni imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando, seguro que debía vivir en un infierno... Quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella... La necesitaba a ella.

Se sorprendió al sentirse tan dependiente a ella. Pero, pensándolo bien, durante los años que habían estado separados, también la necesitaba. Quizás siempre la había necesitado. La distancia había hecho que una parte de él lo olvidara, pero él no sería nada en ese momento sin las cartas de Harry que le contaban como había estado la chica, sabía que si algo le pasaba, Harry se lo comunicaría... Pero ahora a ella sí le pasaba algo, él estaba allí... Y no podía hacer nada.

Sintiéndose miserable, Ron se empezó a preparar para la cena de aquella noche. Algo no encajaba. La cena la preparaba Vicktor, en casa de Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo Vicktor se preocupaba por los tres Estado Unidenses? Recordó con rabia lo que había oído decir a Vicktor y a Elise en la cocina de casa de Hermione y el primero.

Flash Back

La puerta estaba abierta. Eso sí que era raro, se dijo a sí mismo. Pasó, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Aguzó el oído. Entonces, escuchó unas débiles voces, que parecían hablar en voz baja, como si pretendieran no ser escuchadas por ningún oído indiscreto, como el suyo:

- Está bien, de esa forrrma Herrrmíone no se irrra a Estados Unidos con la comadreja, grrracias a mi... y ella serrrá mía porrr siemprrre- se regodeaba una voz que Ron, sin duda alguna, reconoció como la de Vicktor. Se adelantó, muerto de rabia por las palabras del búlgaro jugador de quidditch, intentando averiguar con quién hablaba en ese momento. Una voz, mucho más suave, baja e inaudible, le contestó. Luego se oyó un sonoro ¡PLAF! Y Ron supo que la persona que acompañaba a Krum, se había desaparecido. Como muchos sabéis, pero Ron no, la acompañante de Vicktor no era otra si no Elise, que había venido a ultimar su plan y retocarlo.

Fin Flash Back

¿Acaso tenía algo que ver Vicktor Krum y quien quiera que estuviese con él en ese momento con lo del cáncer de Hermione? Quizás lo habían planificado todo de antemano, a lo mejor ya estaba todo planificado por Krum y su cómplice y Hermione en realidad no estaba enferma de cáncer... Quizás tan sólo era una mentira inventada por ellos para que Hermione no defuera con él...

Una pequeña esperanza renació en Ron. Quizás no estaba todo perdido aún. Se terminó de arreglar lo más rápido que pudo, con una pequeña esperanza de ver a Hermione en la cena, aunque no muy seguro de que la chica fuera a hacer acto de presencia.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, vio una lechuza a sus espaldas. La reconoció. Era la misma que le había llevado la primera noticia de Estados Unidos de que lo cogían para la selección de quidditch. Nervioso, la abrió:

Estimado Señor Weasley:  
Le comunicamos que debe remitir urgentemente la confirmación de que jugará en el equipo de quidditch de nuestra selección. Es importante que lo haga cuanto antes. Si no lo hace, nos veremos obligados a considerar que no le interesa nuestra oferta, que recuerde que puede ser única. Le agradeceríamos, que aunque no le interese, nos lo notificara lo antes que le sea posible.

Saludos y esperamos su respuesta,

Comité de la selección de quidditch de Los Ángeles  
Federación de quidditch de los Estados Unidos

Ahora a Ron si que se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, tenía que contarle lo que le había oído decir a Vicktor, tenía que asegurarse de que ella no podría venir, de que realmente tenía cáncer o era un engaño del búlgaro... Y tenía que tomar una decisión. No quería renunciar a su sueño... Pero tampoco quería renunciar a Hermione.

El salón de casa de Hermione y Vicktor, la mesa estaba elegantemente puesta. Todo estaba preparado para los invitados... Todo había sido preparado por Vicktor Krum, así que ya os podéis imaginar de antemano que sabor iba a tener la "exquisita" comida que había preparado el jugador de quidditch de Bulgaria.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron apareciendo, en este orden: Luna y Harry; Elise, Henry y Mike; Draco Malfoy; el padre de Luna (N.A: A este no sé quien lo invitó...) y, por último, Ron. Al que se le cayó de nuevo el alma a los pies al ver que Hermione no había hecho acto de presencia, aunque para él no pasó desapercibido el hecho que el asiento de la chica estaba libre... ¿Acaso aún iba a bajar?

Por otro lado, una Hermione, encerrada en su habitación, protegida por numerosos hechizos, daba vueltas por toda la habitación, con un nerviosismo que no hacía más que romperle el alma en mil pedazos, a los que ahora Ron no podía recomponer.

¿Su aspecto? Una sola palabra: lamentable. Estaba pálida, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, estaba mucho más delgada de lo normal, pues apenas había comido en los últimos dos días. Por otro lado, estaba arreglada para bajar a la cena. Pero se hallaba en una batalla contra sí misma.

¿Debía bajar o no? Gran dilema. Por un lado, necesitaba ver a Ron. Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para coger las fuerzas necesarias para seguir viviendo. Lo que estaba pasando era un dolor mucho más fuerte de lo que se podría imaginar. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. No temía a la muerte. Se dio cuenta. No la temía. Lo que temía era perder a Ron.

Y, con aquella conclusión, decidió bajar. Se limpió cuidadosamente los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara. Si Ron se iba a ir sin ella, si el tiempo que iba a pasar con Ron era limitado, deseaba aprovecharlo. No iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo. Iba a dejar de comportarse como una estúpida y se iba a aferrar a la vida. Eso haría, aunque por dentro estuviera derrumbándose, aunque por dentro le doliera. Lo iba a hacer, por él, por Ron.

Vicktor, en ese momento, traía el primer plato. Todos disimularon una mueca de asco. Lo que parecía pretender ser una exquisita crema de espárragos, parecía ser agua amarilla verdosa. Todos se quedaron viendo el asqueroso potaje, con cara de querer vomitar allí mismo, y justo cuando Vicktor iba a empezar a servir la sopa, se oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Ron sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al girarse. Allí estaba ella, tan majestuosa como siempre. De nuevo con aquella mirada triste y melancólica, aunque intentando disimularla. En un principio nadie dijo nada. Todos miraban a la castaña. Harry era el único de todos que no sabía nada de la enfermedad de la chica, pues el resto habían presenciado el arrebato de furia de la castaña hacía ya dos días.

- ¿He llegado demasiado tarde?- preguntó, preocupada la chica, para romper el hielo, pues toda la mesa se había quedado en repentino silencio. Nadie parecía tener intención de responder, pero Vicktor, ágilmente, aprovechó para ganar puntos a su favor:

- Claro que no, querida- Ron se molestó ante que el chico la llamara así-. Ven, te he reservado un sitio especial para ti- le señaló justo el que estaba al lado suyo, y en el otro lado de la mesa donde estaba Ron. Por lo visto, Vicktor lo tenía todo ya planeado.

- Eh... gracias- dijo Hermione, algo cortada, mirando de reojo a Ron, algo apenada, pero se sentó al lado del búlgaro sin rechistar.

La cena siguió su curso. Casi nadie se atrevió a tomar de la sopa de "espárragos" made in Vicktor Krum. Y los pocos que se atrevieron (Hermione, Luna y Mike), acabaron o teniendo arcadas, o con una excusa poco creíble de por qué no querían tomar más sopa.

- ¿Tú no tomas, Vicktor?- preguntó Luna con malicia, después de fingir beber un sorbo.

- No, es que a mi no me gusta- replicó Vicktor, devolviéndole la mirada asesina Luna. Elise, que estaba pendiente a la conversación y hablando con Draco a la vez, sonrió con suficiencia-. Podéis comer toda la que queráis en la cocina tengo más.

Todos declinaron la oferta, con cara de circunstancias. Al poco rato, Vicktor pareció con el segundo plato: lo que pretendía ser un pescado, pero había quedado como una cosa extraña sin identificar muy chamuscada. De nuevo, todos observaron el segundo plato con cara de asco.

- ¿Quién quiere un excelente salmón a la plancha?- preguntó con un entusiasmo fijando el chico. Se hizo un abrumador silencio. Todos se miraban entre sí, para ver quien era el valiente que se atrevía a probar aquel pescado tan extraño.

Pero nadie fue lo suficientemente osado, pues ninguno tenía necesidad de quedar bien con el búlgaro. Pero aquello no pareció perturbar mucho al jugador internacional de quidditch, que debido a que iban a llevar acabo en aquella cena el plan contra Luna.

- En fin, supongo que la sopa os llenó mucho, no importa, ahora os traeré el golpe de gracia, mi súper postre secreto- dijo, cogiendo la intacta fuente y desapareciendo por la cocina.

El ambiente era tenso, cada persona estaba a lo suyo, es decir, Elise mirando a Harry descaradamente, Luna mirando a Elise con cara de querer asesinarla, Harry sintiéndose incómodo, el padre de Luna alzando una ceja ante el duelo de miradas de su hija y Elise, Draco Malfoy intentando hablar con Ron en vano, porque el chico estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a Hermione, que por su lado, permanecía en silencio, mirando a su plato fijamente, algo alicaída. Henry y Mike, en teoría para los que se organizaba la fiesta, hablaban animadamente, algo sorprendidos del silencio que reinaba en la cena.

Vicktor Krum reapareció, captando de nuevo la atención de los presentes. Realmente lo que captó su atención no fue Vicktor en si, sino esa cosa que llevaba en las manos. Era una fuente con una cosa, parecida a un flan, sólo que tenía un color verdoso oscuro y no era transparente. Definitivamente, esta vez nadie parecía dispuesto a probar aquella... cosa.

- Bien, ¿Quién quiere degustar mi postre secreto?- preguntó, con una sonrisa.

De nuevo, la mesa quedó repentinamente en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Todas las miradas, incluida la de la propia Hermione, estaban clavadas en el postre, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar postre, claro. Una voz sobresaltó a todos:

- Yo quiero probarlo- susurró Hermione, hablando por primera vez en toda la cena, sin apartar su mirada del postre que había preparado su compañero de casa. Vicktor pareció feliz con la respuesta y se apresuró a depositar un gran trozo de la sustancia verde oscura sobre el plato de la castaña.

Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Hermione probaba el postre elaborado por Vicktor Krum. Hermione se metió un pequeño trozo en la boca y lo masticó con cuidado, notando todas las miradas sobre ella. Se lo tragó, saboreándolo extrañamente.

De pronto, sonrió, sinceramente. No le había gustado, pero había esperado que estuviera mucho más asqueroso. Animados por la sonrisa de Hermione, el resto empezó a probarlo poco a poco. A nadie le pareció una maravilla, pero, claro, podría haber sido peor.

- Bien, ¿un café?- preguntó entusiasmado Vicktor. Nadie parecía dispuesto a tomar ninguno, temerosos a que él hiciera un café un tanto... raro-. Tengo una máquina que los hace solos- explicó, sin perder esa sonrisa tonta de la cara. Nadie dijo nada-. ¿Tú no tomas, Luna?- le preguntó a la chica directamente, con una expresión en apariencia inocente.

- No, no me apetece- negó ella, preguntándose porque se había dirigido a ella en especial.

- He oído que los cafés son geniales para las embarazadas- comentó Elise con una sonrisa muy cínica, no dispuesta a que su plan no fuera a funcionar. Luna la miró fijamente, con algo de odio en la mirada. ¿Quién se creía esa chica?

Luna dudó un buen rato, no muy segura. Según lo que había aprendido en estudios Muggles, el café tenía cafeína y eso despertaba a las personas... A lo mejor despertaba al bebé también, se dijo a sí misma, no muy convencida, por lo que acabó aceptando.

Vicktor le trajo un único café a ella, con manos temblorosas, después de tardar un largo rato en prepararlo. Luna se lo bebió indiferente, como siempre, mientras mantenía una discusión con Draco Malfoy sobre la existencia de unos seres llamados Leidos. La velada transcurrió perfectamente, se quedaron charlando hasta tarde. Pero Hermione no habló en toda la velada. A pesar de que Vicktor intentaba hablar con ella, ella tan solo negaba con la cabeza, en señal de que deseaba no ser molestada.

Ron la observaba, con una puntanza en el estómago de dolor. Se sentía, en cierta manera culpable. No podía ni amainarse lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de la chica, quería poder estar ahí, dándole apoyo, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla. Se sentía impotente a su lado (N.A: No penséis mal... ), que él ya no podía hacer nada por la felicidad de la joven. Era algo frustrante, pero verla allí, cabizbaja, hizo que se llenara de un sentimiento que antes no había conocido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La respuesta... Tenía que hablar con ella ese día sin falta.

Luna y Harry acababan de llegar a su casa, cansados por la velada. Luna venía un poco mareada, pero no le dio importancia. Harry se volvió hacia su esposa, que se quitaba en ese momento los pendientes que llevaba, a los que Harry reconoció como los mismos que llevaba el día que la conoció en el tren de Hogwarts:

- Cariño, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó, aunque sin saber muy bien porque, pues al día siguiente no tenían entrenamiento. Sonrió de forma nostálgica al darse cuenta de que pronto sería Octubre y su esposa empezaría a ir a los cursos de auror con él.

Pero Luna no contestó. Si la chica no estuviera de espaldas de su marido, Harry se abría dado cuenta de que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se llevaba las manos a la barriga, con una mueca de dolor retenido. 

Se volvió hacia su marido, le dolía mucho, el dolor era insoportable, lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Harry... el bebé- susurró, horrorizada, apretándose más fuerte el vientre, como si le fuera la vida en ello. No aguantó más, se desmayó, alarmando a Harry por completo.

Hermione entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Cerró los ojos. Como le dolía ver a Ron, y saber que lo iba a perder, como le dolía... De pronto, escuchó un débil ruido a sus espaldas. Se volvió. Allí estaba él, con la mirada perdida de nuevo, sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el colchón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. 

- Ron...- Hermione se adelantó por instinto, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y se encogía a la vez, su cabeza se volvía un torbellino de ideas y sentía ese desasosiego en el alma.

El chico levantó lentamente la vista. En su cara también se podían leer varias cosas, pero lo que más conmovió a Hermione fue la preocupación sincera de sus ojos.

- Hermione, creo que tengo que hablar contigo- ella asintió, se lo esperaba. Después de todo, él se tendría que enterar tarde o temprano, y quizás así había sido más fácil decírselo-. Hermione... quiero quedarme aquí, junto a ti- manifestó seriamente, cogiendo las manos de la chica, que también se había sentado en la cama.

- Lo siento, Ron- murmuró ella, con los ojos cristalinos, y separando sus manos de las del chico que la volvía loca-. Pero no puedo permitirlo- sentenció, intentando por todos los medios retener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?- preguntó un desesperado Ron. No la entendía mucho, pero quería llegar a hacerlo.

- Ron, ¿no lo entiendes?- se desesperó ella-. Para mí eso sería como obligarte a quedarte aquí, tú tienes allí tu sueño, a tu familia, tu felicidad. Aquí lo único que tienes es sufrimiento y lamentación, tristeza... Ron, no lo entiendes- ahora ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas-. Sé que te vas a acabar arrepintiendo, lo sé... Por que cuando yo me muera y tú te quedes aquí, sin nada, lo entenderás. Entenderás porque te digo esto, por favor, Ron, vete. Si te quedaras lo único que conseguirías es hacerme sentir culpable. Yo seré feliz mientras tu lo seas Ron, por favor vete- le suplicó, mientras nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- No, Hermione- negó él-. Mi felicidad está donde tú estés. ¿Sabes? Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados, lo he comprendido, prefiero estar a tu lado y no ser feliz, que estar lejos de ti y con mi familia o cumpliendo mí sueño. Porque allí nunca sería feliz. Nunca sería feliz sin ti, Hermione... ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Te necesito, Hermione, te necesito mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Digas lo que digas, me quedaré.

- Ron, basta- pidió Hermione, que había derramado lágrimas silenciosas durante el discurso del pelirrojo-. No quiero oírte. Mañana mismo tengo cita con el doctor, ¿sabes? No podré soportar que esté ahí, diciéndome que las posibilidades de que me salve son muy escasas y que tú vas a arruinar tu vida por mi culpa, no lo voy a permitir.

Ron miró la seriedad de sus palabras. Se sintió algo tonto, pero no cambió su opinión. Quizás ella estaba exagerando con eso de que se iba a morir... Debía de ser eso, era eso, el corazón de Ron quería pensarlo:

- Hermione, por favor, permíteme acompañarte mañana a la consulta del médico- pidió Ron. Hermione lo miró, extrañada, deteniendo su llanto-. Por favor, es muy importante para mí, permítemelo.

- Claro, Ron- suspiró ella tras meditarlo poco rato-. Mañana a las ocho en San Mungo, es la primera vez que voy allí, antes fui al hospital Muggle.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione- suspiró Ron, comprendiendo que había llegado el momento de irse. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla y susurró, para que sólo ella lo oyese, a pesar de ser los únicos ocupantes de la habitación-. Te quiero.

Y desapareció en el acto, dejando a una Hermione confusa, que se acostó en su cama y abrazó a su almohada, reprimiendo de nuevo las lágrimas. Lo que necesitaba era dormir, y, por primera vez en los últimos días, Hermione consiguió dormir algo.

Tras la insistencia de Luna de que fuera a tomar algo para relajarse los nervios, Harry volvía en ese momento de la cafetería de San Mungo. Nada más ver que su esposa empezaba a sangrar muy fuerte, Harry no había dudado en llevarla allí. La habían anestesiado, y de momento, nadie le había dicho lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, un médico salía de ella, con cara de circunstancias. Harry se apresuró a entrar. Había una única cama, donde se hallaba Luna. Harry se acercó rápidamente. Luna tenía la cara blanca como la cal y Harry no dudó de que el médico le acababa de decir algo grave.

- ¡Luna!- exclamó, notando como la chica empezaba a llorar al oír su voz. Harry se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a su esposa llorar-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, muy angustiado.

- Harry...- Luna soltó un sollozo ahogado-. Ya no se puede hacer nada...- un nuevo sollozo, ahora más fuerte. Harry le apretó la mano, ayudándola a continuar-. Mi bebé...- sollozó de nuevo-. He perdido a mi bebé.

Rompió en un sonoro llanto, dejando a Harry en estado de shock absoluto. No podía ser. Su bebé no podía estar muerto, aquello no podía estar pasando...

CONTINUARÁ...

Ants d q m matn con preguntas, nop, Luna no esta delirando i lo ultimo q dijo lo dcia totalmnt en serio, como se lo dijo el doctor... No me maten! Os aconsejo q lean el proximo chap pa q se le aclaren dudas sobr ese tema, ok?

Weno, ahora cuidns muxo, contxto a los rr:

**Rotceher: **Weno, creo q m dmor bastant n ponr st kpi, la vdd, pro no m matn, x fis... Weno, spro q st kpi tb t gustase st kpi tanto, tb da un poco d pna, pro abra q sprar a vr q pasa, asi q paciencia! Muxos besos, cuidat muxo!

**Lucy-masl: **Olas, wapixima! Jejeje, m alegra q t gustas l ff, eso s weno, no? Pos sip, pobr Hermy, pro ia dij q n st ff le va a tokr sufrir un poqillo, ia vras, n fin, aunq tb pobr Luna... Weno, intentar no dmorarm tanto, lo siento muxo x avr tardado tanto n actualizar, spro actualizar + pronto la proz vz! Muxos bss, cuidat muxo, wapa!

**Biank Racdliffle Potter: **Jejeje, pos los plans d Vicktor i Elise ia los as visto, wapa! Son mui malvados, aunq weno, tndrmos q sprar a vr q pasa, solo t adlanto una cosa, vrmos a Harry muui furioso, creo q no n l kpi q vien, pro creo q ia s n l siguient dl q viene Weno, lamnto no abr podido actualizar ants, mil prdons, spro q t aya gustado l kpi, muxos bss!

**Sarah-keyko: **Jejeje, ola wapa! Weno, Hermy prdio un poco los stribos, pro sq ia la conocmos, ella s asi! M alegra q t gustas l kpi, spro q st tb t aya gustado, muxos bss, wapa, intentar actualizar lo ants q pueda, cuidat muxo i prdona mi retraso!

**Naty: **Weno, tu qerido Draco va a cobrar un poco d protagonismo n los ultimos kpis, ia lo ntndras kndo los leas, sip, la gnt sta n contra d q Ronnie y Hermy ablan, sq tienn musa envidia... Weno, prdon x abr tardado tanto n actualizar, ia s sap, problmas técnicos.. xDD weno+ o -, io m ntiendo! Muxos bss!

**Cervatilla: **Olaa! M alegra muxo q t gust mi ff, eso m ac mui fliz, spero q lo sigas leyendo, wapa, sip, s mui tirt lo q ls pasa a los pobrs Ron i Hermy, aunq parc q las cosas s van complikndo kda vz + pa l rsto d los prsonajs... Avra q vr q pasa, muxo bss, wapa, cuidat muxo!

**Luna Potter1: **Wolas! Weno, sip, la vdd sq qeria un ff q no fuera d esos n q la vida fuera tan facil, d color d rosas, no sep si m ntiends, q l dstino s lo quisiera ponr difícil a la parejita. Abra q vr si Ron i Hermy salen victoriosos d la luxa contra su dstino o nop, solo l tiempo lo dira... Muxos bss, asias x leer mi ff!

**Hermy Black: **Ejemmm... Qe sea wena con ellos? Un poco tard m lo pids, creo q voi a sr un poco mala... Pro sq pa sr fliz ai q sufrir, ia s sab, asi q... Abra q sprar a vr q pasa aora, s q soi mala, pro sq no creo n la tipik vida dond no ai problmas ni dificultads, creo q qizas lo ago asi + realista, kda kl tien sus problmas con los q lidiar... En fin, spro q t aya gustado l kpi, muxos bss, cuidat muxo!

Djn rr, Plis!


	15. Pinceladas de Desesperación

No m matn, stuv d vkcions i no tuve tiempo ni d scribir ni d actualizar

Spero q os gust l kpi, musas asias x los rr, prdonn q un los contxt, pro sq un tngo tiempo... sorryyy! Muxos bss

PINCELADAS DE DESESPERACIÓN

"Tantas veces me he preguntado por qué las desgracias tienen que suceder, por qué el destino se empeña en que nos separemos, pero nunca he obtenido una respuesta a mi eterna pregunta. El destino hizo que nos separásemos hace mucho tiempo, y nos obligó a reencontrarnos en situaciones difíciles, que hicieron peligrar la relación, luego el destino quiso que mi sueño estuviera en Los Ángeles, lejos de ella y que ella no pudiera venir conmigo... ¿Renunciar a mi sueño? ¿Era un precio justo a pagar por ella o el destino me la quitaría de nuevo, algo que ya no podría soportar más?" pensamientos confusos recorrían la mente de Ron, que caminaba junto a una cabizbaja Hermione, rumbo al hospital de San Mungo. Era la primera vez que Hermione iba al hospital mágico, pero había oído que las enfermedades muggles no tenían cura mágica, por lo que te tenías que acatar a los remedios muggles.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba debatiéndose en su interior. Ya sabía que su cáncer, a pesar de su corta edad, estaba muy desarrollado, por lo que no le habían dado muchas esperanzas. Si Ron se quedaba a su lado, por una parte, sabía que jamás podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, porque él se quedó allí por ella, renunció a su sueño por ella... Y si lo más probable era que ella se muriese, Ron... No podría soportarlo, sería por su culpa, Ron renunciaría a su sueño por ella, y luego la perdería... No, no podía permitir que él hiciera eso, no lo podía permitir. No lo iba a permitir. De pronto, sacando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, Hermione lo decidió: Pasara lo que pasara, ella no iba a permitir a Ron quedarse, sabía que lo único que haría sería destruirle la vida.

- Vamos- susurró Hermione, tomando aliento, antes de abrir la puerta tras la que estaba el médico destinado a atenderla. Ron, con gesto decidido y dispuesto a afrontar lo que tenía que decir el sanador, entró en la sala.

- ¿Señorita Granger, no?- preguntó la sanadora en este caso, con una sonrisa jovial en la cara. Hermione asintió, sin levantar mucho la cabeza-. Bien, creo que lo primero será hacerle las pruebas... No se preocupe, pronto tendremos los resultados- informó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que para nada tranquilizó a Hermione, si no que todo lo contrario, la puso muy nerviosa.

Después de una agotadora mañana, haciéndole distintas pruebas, análisis de sangre, radiografías, etc. Hermione acabó cansada, sintiendo de nuevo ese mareo que sentía últimamente, cada vez más fuerte, haciéndole sentir que el momento de su muerte cada vez estaba más cerca. Porque sabía que en uno de esos mareos cerraría los ojos para no volverlos a abrir, porque había algo que la comía y la consumía por dentro: el cáncer. Pronto estuvieron los resultados.

- Luna, por favor, tranquilízate- rogó Harry. La joven, se tapaba la cara con las manos, sollozando como una histérica y de vez en cuando soltaba gritos ahogados. Harry, aunque casi no podía reaccionar, se acercó, con cautela y la abrazó. Luna se sintió reconfortada de pronto.

- Harry...- sollozó de nuevo, llevándose las manos al vientre-. Ya no está, Harry, se ha muerto, le he perdido, no va a nacer, Harry, nunca va a nacer, nunca- un nuevo sollozo. Harry la abrazó con ternura.

- Luna... ¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó, notando un gran peso bajo el estómago. No, no podía estar muerto, no así tan de repente.

- ¿Tengo acaso cara de estar de broma?- rugió Luna, hecha una fiera, como si Harry fuera el culpable de todo-. ¡Fuera! ¡Déjame sola!- sollozó de nuevo, pero Harry no se movió de allí, se la quedó mirando todavía, intentando lo que acababa de confirmar su esposa. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Se había muerto, así sin más?

- Voy a avisar a un sanador, ahora vuelvo- le dijo Harry, una vez que asimiló lentamente todo. Y se desplazó en un sueño, reteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos, abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia el primer sanador que se encontró-. Disculpo, pero creo que mi esposa necesita algo que la calme, está al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Nombre de la señora?- preguntó bruscamente el sanador.

- Luna Potter. Habitación 432- informó antes de que el sanador lo preguntara si quiera.

- Está bien, iré a avisar al encargado- y el sanador desapareció de allí rápidamente, dejando a Harry en el pasillo a la espera de que alguien tranquilizase a Luna.

Harry se sentó fuera de la habitación, en un mullido sofá que había al lado de la entrada y se dedicó a mirar a la gente pasar de un lado a otro. Ya debía de ser de día, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, la verdad es que ahora eso no le importaba. Repasó mentalmente las palabras de Luna... no, su bebé no podía estar muerto, no podía ser, aquello era imposible... Ya no podría enseñarle a jugar al quidditch, ya no podrían crecer juntos, ya no podrían jugar en el jardín... Todas las ilusiones perdidas y una vida inocente que ni siquiera tuvo el placer de vivir, arruinada... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había muerto? No lo entendía, seguía sin entender cómo había ocurrido, había sido tan repentino...

Ya estaba, los resultados de las pruebas ya estaban listos, había llegado el momento de la verdad. La sanadora con encantadora sonrisa llamó a Hermione para mostrarle los resultados de las pruebas y Ron se levantó con ella. Intercambiando una mirada de desesperación.

La sanadora le entregó un papel a Hermione y un gran sobre. Lo primero que ella abrió fue el sobre grande, con la radiografía de sus pulmones. En la radiografía, por extraño que parezca, se podía ver el cáncer muy desarrollado, atacando a sus pulmones gemelos, muy desarrollado. A pesar de que Ron no entendía de medicina, acertó al pensar que aquello tenía mala pinta, pues de algo tenía que servir que su hermana pequeña estuviera obsesionada con la medicina y esas cosas.

Con un suspiro contenido de angustia, Hermione, con manos temblorosas, abrió la carta:

Estimada Señorita Granger:

Le informamos que su enfermedad muggle, como seguramente sabrá, tendrá que ser tratada por los muggles. Después de unas exhaustivas pruebas, hemos determinado que usted padece un cáncer de pulmón muy extendido y difícil de extraer.

Si no sabe de que enfermedad se trata, por favor, diríjase al mostrador de información de nuestro centro y pida información sobre enfermedades más corrientes muggles, si por el contrario, sabe de qué se trata la enfermedad, le aconsejamos que pida tratamiento lo más rápido posible en un hospital muggle, pues su enfermedad puede ir en aumento.

Lamentamos informarle que en la enfermedad que padece está expuesta a un peligro real e imparable. A no ser que logren extirparle en cáncer a tiempo, cosa difícil en su caso personal, pues lo tiene extremadamente avanzado, usted corre peligro mortal.

Atentamente,

Noris Expell,  
Sanadora Jefa.

Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Hermione dejó caer una solitaria lágrima, sabiendo que Ron estaba detrás de ella y que acababa de leer la carta. Ron, pos su parte, cerró los ojos, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla. No podía estar pasando, Hermione no podía estar en peligro de muerte, no podía ser.

- ¿Sabes lo gracioso de estas cartas?- preguntó Hermione, con un hilo de voz, intentando sonar despreocupada, cosa que, desde luego, no consiguió. Ron negó con la cabeza, apenado-. Que siempre te dicen que tienes más esperanza de vida de la que realidad tienes- suspiró, con una débil sonrisa, intentando tomárselo bien. Pero Ron no parecía nada contento con el comentario que acababa de hacer la chica del pelo castaño y enmarañado.

- ¿Señor Potter?- preguntó una voz. Harry levantó la vista, allí estaba el sanador que había visto salir de la habitación de Luna el día anterior por la noche.

- Sí, soy yo- informó Harry, con voz grave y profunda. La verdad es que en aquel momento, no se sentía muy bien. No podía creer todavía que aquello hubiera sucedido... Decidió que tendría que preguntarle al doctor como había sucedido-. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- preguntó, desesperado.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quería tratar con usted. No creo que sea adecuado decírselo a su esposa, pues se encuentra en un estado muy delicado- informó el sanador, en tono confidencial. Harry asintió, conforme. 

- Está bien, lo comprendo- se resignó el chico de cabellos desordenados y de color azabache.

- Bien, su esposa ha ingerido un ácido muy peligroso- explicó el sanador, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos como platos-. Eso fue lo que provocó que perdiera al bebé... Creo que el ácido ha sido disuelto en alguna sustancia líquida, según los síntomas...

- No puede ser...- murmuró Harry, recordando la cena de la noche anterior... ¿Líquido? No, todos habían bebido de la misma botella, pero... ¡Luna era la única que había tomado café! ¡Claro, el café!

- Sé que es duro perder a un hijo- intentó consolarle el sanador, pero para entonces Harry ya no lo escuchaba, pues había salido corriendo del lugar, rumbo a la casa de Vicktor. Le iba a dejar las cosas muy claras al búlgaro.

- ¡Eh! ¿Ese no era Harry?- preguntó Hermione, observando a un chico correr como loco que pasó por su lado.

- Creo que sí- corrobó Ron, que había visto la angustia en la cara de su mejor amigo-. ¿A dónde irá corriendo?- se preguntó más para sí que para Hermione, pero la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir andando en silencio.

- Ron...- fuera del hospital en un parque de los alrededores, Hermione se decidió a hablar. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir, encontró las palabras en ese nuevo coraje que se había formado en ella, como si una fuerza invisible nueva se tratase-. Ron, tienes que irte- decidió con rotundidad.

- Vamos, Hermione, no empieces- murmuró Ron, no muy seguro de lo que decía. La verdad es que tenía dudas, tenía serias dudas. Ya no sabía lo que era mejor para Hermione, si le haría daño que se quedara, o le haría bien.

- No, Ron, ¿es que acaso no lo ves?- preguntó Hermione, evitando mirar a los ojos al chico, sabiendo que ese era su punto débil, esos ojos que la envolvían y en los que la desesperación de los dos se hacía patente-. Allí tienes a toda tu familia, tienes amigos, tienes tu sueño. ¿Qué tienes aquí, Ron? Nada. Sabes que yo me iré, y que me iré pronto, yo sé que te arrepentirás de tu decisión, lo sé, Ron, aunque duela, el destino se empeñó en separarnos y creo que es mejor aceptar que perdimos, Ron, acéptalo.

- Pero Hermione... Yo te quiero- susurró Ron, con un nudo en la garganta. Había tantas verdades en las palabras de la chica que ni siquiera se atrevía a replicar, sabiendo como sabía que era inútil.

- Ronald, a veces quererse no es suficiente- negó, con una sonrisa triste, como deseando que sus palabras no fueran realidad. Pero tenía que empezar por afrontarlas ella misma, por que ni siquiera las había asimilado-. Ron, yo seré más feliz aquí, sabiendo que tú allí eres feliz, que cumpliste con tu sueño, que estás contento. Por que no podría morir en paz sabiendo que tú te quedaste aquí por mí, que desaprovechaste esta oportunidad única en tu vida, jamás me lo perdonaría. Por favor, Ron, te lo suplico, vete, yo seré más feliz, te lo prometo, pero no te quedes, no lo podría soportar- lágrimas silenciosas salían de forma descontrolada de sus ojos, enrojecidos, mientras sentía que con cada palabra que pronunciaba, se le encogía más y más el alma y se le rompía el corazón.

- Por favor, Hermione, prométeme que jamás me olvidarás- pidió Ron, cogiéndo sus manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas-. Prométeme que te acordarás de mí y de todo el amor que te tengo.

- Ron, te lo juro. Te lo juro por la persona que más quiero, que eres tú- susurró Hermione. Ron no pudo aguantar más. La abrazó, con una ternura y un tacto, que consoló a Hermione, que, muy en el fondo, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. 

Vicktor Krum paseaba nervioso de un lugar a otro de la habitación. La verdad era que no se lo había planteado, pero, ¿Qué haría ahora que Hermione tenía cáncer? Conocía a Hermione, sabía que ella nunca exageraba y había dicho que se iba a morir... ¿Era verdad? ¿Se iba a morir? De pronto, sintió algo muy raro dentro de él. Quizás era que nunca llegó a estar enamorado de verdad de ella, tan sólo era una falsa alarma... Entonces, ¿Todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano? ¡Dios mío, hasta había asesinado a una persona inocente, a un niño que ni siquiera había nacido! ¿En qué se había convertido? ¡Tenía que ir a hablar con Hermione y aclarar las cosas con ella, aquello no podía seguir así!

Fue sorprendido por un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y en el umbral estaba la silueta de una persona joven, de pelo alborotado y con lentes.

Era Harry, por supuesto. Pero tenía cara de traer muy mal humor... ¿Qué habría pasado?

- Harry, ¿Qué...?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, por que Harry sacó apresuradamente la varita y apuntó a Vicktor, con una rabia que nunca antes había sentido, una rabia que se apoderó por completo de todo su autocontrol y que le cegaba el alma, haciendo que tan sólo tuviera un objetivo: Que Vicktor Krum pagara.

Ron, mientras tanto, se encontraba en la habitación dónde había dormido esos últimos días, esperando a su lechuza, a ver si volvía.

No tardó en aparecer, con un gusano muerto en el pico, Pig, la diminuta lechuza del pelirrojo. Nervioso, Ron arrancó un trozo de pergamino y garabateó apresuradamente una sola palabra en el trozo de pergamino, que dio a Pig y ordenó llevar a los Estados Unidos. Esa palabra era:

"Acepto"

CONTINUARÁ...

Ia nos va,ps acrkndo al final, spero q os aya gustado el kpi, un poco triste... En fin, muxos bbss, cuidns muxo, asta el proximo kpi

PERDONEN X NO CONTESTAR RR, PRO UN TNGO TIEMPO. Igualmnt musas asias a los q abeis djado


	16. Beso de Despedida

Olass!

Weno, muxisimo tiempo sin actualizar... Tengo excusa, lo jurooo! Estuve kstigada sin ordenador x 2 meses, luego m fui de vacaciones, la inspiración se me fue... Y digamos q estuve liada con mis otros ffs No me miren con esa kra!

Una mala raxa la tiene klqera, nop¿

En fin, sera mjor q m klle. Muxos besitos, q os lo mereceis x esperar tanto, espero q al menos os gust el kpi! Os kero un monton, muxas asias x seguir el ff!

BESO DE DESPEDIDA

- Tú...- dijo con tanta rabia que no cabía dentro de su ser-. Tú...- lo señaló, con un dedo tembloroso de furia-. ¡Tú mataste a mi bebé!- gritó, fuera de sí, Harry. Vicktor retrocedió, asustado, intentando buscar su varita en la mesa, pero sin encontrarla-. ¡Vas a pagar por ello muy caro, lo vas a pagar con tu propia sangre- Harry levantó la varita, cegado por la ira-. ¡Crucio!

El rayo dio de lleno en el pecho del jugador búlgaro de quidditch, y el chico gritó, cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. A pesar de ser tan sólo la cuarta maldición imperdonable de su vida (la primera contra Bellatrix, la segunda contra Pettigrew y la más reciente contra Voldemort), Vicktor Krum sufrió en propia piel toda la rabia que Harry sentía en ese momento, retorciéndose de dolor.

- Harry...- susurró el chico, muerto de dolor, mientras era torturado por el chico que había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero Harry no tuvo piedad de sus lamentos, todo el dolor que él estaba sufriendo era bien merecido, él había acabado con la vida de un niño, de un niño inocente que no tenía culpa de nada, con un niño al que se le fue negado el placer de la vida... Su hijo. 

- Pagarás, Krum, pagarás...- Harry dio una sacudida con la varita y una marea de llamas rodeó al chico, que las miraba, asustado. Harry sonrió, viendo con placer como el hombre que había arrebatado la vida a su hijo sufría... El sufrimiento del búlgaro iba en aumento.

Ahora las llamas le quemaban la piel, contemplando sus chillidos de dolor, sus lágrimas de angustia... Y de pronto, a Harry se le vinieron unas palabras a la mente: "¡No lo matéis, no podéis matarlo! ¡Qué vaya a Azkaban, si alguien merece ese lugar, ese es él!"

No, no se rebajaría a matarlo, eso sería un acto demasiado rastrero. Con un movimiento de varita, las llamas dejaron de rodear a Vicktor, que miraba a Harry asustado, como si lo temiera, pero en realidad, pese al carácter alegre de Harry, en ese momento su cara tenía una expresión temible, que habría dejado a más de uno muy asustado.

Con un gesto de aspereza, hizo un movimiento de varita, el que se requería para llamar a los servicios de emergencia de San Mungo. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que pocos segundos después vendrían a recoger al búlgaro, demasiado impactado como para reaccionar y decidió que sería mejor irse de allí. Con un sonoro ¡Plop! Harry desapareció de la casa que compartían su mejor amiga y el hombre que le había arrebatado su felicidad.

Una chica con una sonrisa melancólica miraba por la ventana del avión por el que viajaba. Esa chica poseía un cabello encendido, unos ojos marrones muy profundos, donde podrías perderte y jamás encontrarte, una sonrisa triste en su cara, de semblante preocupado, que estaba llena de diminutas pecas, que hacían un bonito contraste con su pálida piel. Su figura esbelta y de toda una mujer no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que había sido hacía años, ahora se mostraba madura y mucho más atractiva. Era, sin lugar a dudas, toda una mujer.

Y esa mujer, de apenas dieciocho años, no era otra si no Ginebra Weasley. Más conocida como Ginny Weasley.

Se levantó, un poco mareada por el viaje, cuando el avión donde viajaba aterrizó. Miró a su alrededor, con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo Londres, al estar de nuevo en su tierra... Después de todo, había echado de menos su país, en Estados Unidos había vivido bien, no había por qué negarlo, pero, de una forma u otra, sentía que añoraba mucho a su tierra... Y quizás a cierto chico. Se sonrojó levemente con tan sólo recordar al chico, pero estaba allí por otra razón, ¿no? Claro, por Hermione y su enfermedad. (N.A: No me preguntéis como se enteró, quizás Luna se lo dijo... Pero tiene que estar aquí ya lo comprenderéis más tarde...) Aunque, bueno, ¿por qué negarlo? Al haber roto con su último novio, también había vuelto... Con la esperanza de ver a cierto chico.

Ginny sonrió, con una sonrisa triste. Lo primero era lo primero, tenía que ir a ver a Hermione. Así que, mientras caminaba distraídamente por el aeropuerto, consultó la dirección que tenía anotada. Se dirigiría hacia allí sin perder mucho tiempo.

Un chica castaña, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, unos llamativos ojos verdes, muy joven corría rápidamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Esa chica, quizás odiada por muchos, por no decir, por muchísimos, no era otra si no Elise McGreggor (N. A: Por si no lo había dicho, McGreggor es el apellido de Elise). ¿Su destino? Hasta ahora, un misterio.

De pronto, la chica se detuvo enfrente de un escaparate abandonado, en el cual las personas que pasaban por allí no reparaban en él. Tomando aire, todavía algo indecisa, pero segura de lo que iba a hacer, atravesó el escaparate y entró en lo que todos conocemos como El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Caminó por los pasillos, segura de a qué planta se tendría que dirigir, y no tardó en llegar a ella. El problema ahora iba a ser encontrar la habitación que deseaba. Con cuidado, fue inspeccionando habitación por habitación de aquella planta, que por fortuna tenía una pequeña ventana desde la cual se podía ver el interior de la Sala.

Se estaba empezando a desanimar pensando que no encontraría a la persona que estaba buscando, cuando la vio. Bien, estaba sola. No había rastro de Harry por la zona. Así, que sin dudarlo más, entró en la sala, donde una mujer rubia muy joven, con las manos postradas en su vientre lloraba lastimosamente, en un llanto que desgarraría el alma hasta a la persona con menos corazón, hasta a Elise.

- Luna...- la llamó Elise, puesto que la señora Potter no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica en su cuarto. La rubia levantó la vista, sin dejar de sollozar y no pudo más que sentir rabia ante la imagen de su enemiga delante de ella, viéndola en ese estado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- gimoteó, medio enfadada, sintiéndose destrozada por dentro. No estaba del mejor humor para soportar a Elise. La morena se le acercó, sin saber muy bien qué decir:

- Quería hablar contigo- dijo escuetamente, sentándose en el sillón que había en la habitación, próximo a la cama y mirando a Luna. La rubia la miró, aún sollozando levemente, pero algo más calmada-. Luna... Yo tengo que confesarte algo- recostada, Luna levantó la cabeza, con interés-. Sé que me odiarás, y estás en todo tu derecho en hacerlo, pero creo que no me sentiré bien si no te lo digo... Luna... yo... Bueno, yo tengo la culpa de que tú te hayas quedado sin bebé.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Luna, con voz débil, cómo si no se creyera las palabras de la amiga de Ron.

- Lo que has oído- afirmó Elise, bajando la mirada, arrepentida (N.A: ¿Un poco tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no?)-. Fue mi idea... Yo realmente... sé que no tengo excusa, pero el café de anoche, Vicktor me ayudó...- balbuceó, poniéndose repentinamente de pié, sin atreverse a mirar a Luna a los ojos.

Luna sintió como la rabia la recorría por todo su cuerpo, como sentía que aquella persona que tenía enfrente era la culpable... Por su culpa, por su culpa... Ella se había quedado sin su bebé, sin el bebé que tanto deseaba. Una cólera que jamás había sentido se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos con rabia y se volvió hacia la asesina de el bebé que llevaba en su vientre:

- ¡Asesina!- exclamó, levantándose de la cama repentinamente, en un arrebato-. ¡Tú mataste a mi hijo!- exclamó, fuera de sí, con la mano temblorosa señalando a Elise-. Ahora yo te voy a matar a ti...- parecía que Luna estaba sufriendo un ataque de locura repentina y toda su ira se concentrara en Elise, esa mujer que le había privado de su hijo.

Luna se abalanzó sobre Elise, que en un primer intento no se movió y se dejó arañar y pegar por la furiosa y rabiosa rubia. Después de que la cara de Elise estuviera ya muy marcada por los arañazos y moratones que el repentino ataque de Luna le había producido, Elise, decidió que era el momento de detenerla.

- ¡Suéltame, asesina! ¡Asquerosa asesina, vas a pagar!- Luna sollozada, mientras Elise cerraba los ojos. No es que le dolieran las palabras de la chica, sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido... Quizás, remordimientos...

- Sólo quería que lo supieras, para dejar de cargar con lo que llevaba dentro, y ahora, si me disculpas, he de irme, y sé que no nos volveremos a ver nunca más. Luna, ganaste, te quedaste con Harry, acepto mi derrota- Elise se separó de Luna, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos, que brillaban de furia.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra...!- pero en pocos segundos estaba hablando al aire, pues Elise se había desaparecido delante de Luna, que miraba delante suyo con lágrimas en los ojos. Había escapado... La mujer que había matado a su niño había escapado...

Ginny llamó a la puerta. Esperó un rato. Nada. No le abrían. Volvió a llamar, impaciente. Siguió sin obtener resultados. Se empezó a desesperar y empezó a timbrar frenéticamente, como una posesa.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Allí apareció un rubio somnoliento. Draco Malfoy se había quedado a dormir en casa de Hermione y de Vicktor, dado que ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí, pues Vicktor estaba en el hospital, y Hermione, nada más enterarse de la pérdida del bebé de Luna, había ido corriendo a visitarla, ignorando completamente que Draco estuviera gravemente enfermo.

- ¿Weasley?- preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja, sorprendido de que la chica estuviera aquí. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, también.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Esta no es la casa de Hermione?- preguntó, confusa. Era un poco extraño, después de tres años sin estar en Inglaterra, ir a la casa donde supuestamente vivía Hermione y encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en la puerta.

- Eh... Si, pero está en el hospital- dijo Draco, mirando de arriba a bajo a Ginny, apreciando con interés los cambios de la pelirroja. Ginny, sin percatarse de la mirada del rubio, dijo:

- Será mejor que vaya para allá- decidió, pues la verdad no pintaba mucho allí-. ¿Están en San Mungo, no?- preguntó. El rubio asintió-. ¿Por qué están allí?- preguntó Ginny, pensativa.

- Es que Luna perdió a su bebé- explicó Draco. Ginny abrió la boca, horrorizada-. Y creo que Vicktor fue atacado por Harry...- Ahora sí que Luna estaba desconcertada. ¡Cuántas cosas se había perdido durante su ausencia! Ahora tenía que ponerse al tanto de todo... No, si al final iba a acabar siendo una maruja.

- ¿Vienes a San Mungo?- preguntó Ginny, que ya se iba a ir. Decidiendo que quedándose en la casa, no se lo iba a pasar muy bien, Draco se apresuró a seguir a la pelirroja. 

Hermione se había mantenido en todo momento solidaria con Luna, que no había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, su encuentro con Elise. El padre de la chica, por su parte, había abandonado la editorial del quisquilloso lo más rápido posible cuando se enteró de que su hija estaba en el hospital, y ahora daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, echándole de vez en cuando alguna mirada reprobatoria a su hija, aunque no era capaz de mantenerla al ver la cara de sufrimiento y dolor de su hija.

Harry, por su parte, parecía ausente. Había vuelto a usar una maldición imperdonable, cuando se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás volvería a usar una, lo había roto. Pero su hijo no estaba, ya no iba a estar con él... Todos sus sueños rotos, todas sus ilusiones destruidas... Ya nada tenía sentido.

Ron se mantenía al margen, notando aquel dolor como uno que no iba con él, se sentía un extraño en medio del dolor de una familia, como si estar allí fuera un disparate. No podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a Hermione, pero ya lo tenía decidido. Se iba a sacrificar con ella, si así ella tenía la conciencia tranquila y era más feliz, él sufriría y se alejaría, tal y cómo ella se lo había pedido.

Luna seguía con la mirada perdida, casi sin percatarse de los ánimos que Hermione intentaba infundirle de forma silenciosa. Su mirada pasaba de un lado de la habitación a otro, las palabras de Elise seguían retumbando en su mente, como un eco lejano que perforaba sus oídos. Y, por otra parte, se sentía más lejos de Harry que nunca, como si una barrera invisible se hubiera formado entre ellos. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, la idea de Elise para hacer que se distanciaran estaba dando sus frutos, ahora cada uno se sentía aislado, como en su propio mundo, viviendo un dolor compartido por separado.

De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Hermione empezó a sonar. La chica lo cogió. Tras intercambiar unos cuantos monosílabos, Hermione colgó el teléfono. Todos la miraban, como pidiendo una explicación. Hermione habló:

- Han atacado a Vicktor, todavía no saben quien es... Que extraño, además ha sido en nuestra propia casa...- dijo pensativamente-. Está aquí, en San Mungo, pero ya lo iré a visitar luego- decidió al darse cuenta de que Luna la necesitaba.

Luna sonrió débilmente hacia su amiga, y en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una cabellera rubia y a otra pelirroja. A Ron se le iluminó la cara al ver a su única hermana:

- ¡Ginny!- el pelirrojo, pese a haber visto a su hermana hacía tan sólo un mes y algo, corrió a abrazarla como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no se veían.

- ¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó la chica, tras zafarse de los brazos de su hermano y los de Harry que también labia abrazado. Se refería a Hermione y a Luna. Luna hizo un gesto mientras Ginny la abrazaba y Hermione sonrió débilmente. Ginny miró a la castaña con algo de pena y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ponerse a la labor lo antes posible.

Draco, por su parte, se seguía sintiendo algo fuera de lugar, pero no podía apartar la vista de Ginny, que estaba en medio de un apasionante relato de su estancia en Estados Unidos con Luna y Hermione, que al menos parecía estar animándolas un poco. No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny? Se sacó aquellos pensamientos que rondaban su mente y siguió comportándose con normalidad.

Pocos días después, Luna fue dada de alta en el hospital. La chica ya no era la misma de antes, en vez de preocuparse por estrafalarias criaturas, en vez de mostrarse vivaz y alegre con todo el mundo, en vez de ese brillo que tenía sus ojos ahora era una persona triste, decaída. Ella también empezó sus cursos como aurora, junto a su marido, peor aquello no mejoró en absoluto la situación entre ambos: Ahora tenían secretos, que los distanciaban, el dolor que sentían sus corazones, que los habían hecho madurar, que los había ocultado tras una máscara de frialdad y que hacía que apenas cruzaran palabras. Era duro, pero la situación no daba signos de ir a mejorar.

Vicktor Krum nunca se atrevió a dar el nombre de la persona que lo había atacado: El miedo se había apoderado de él, de modo que nada más salir de San Mungo, presentó su dimisión en el equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria. Después, desapareció de la vida pública y nunca se volvió a saber de él. 

Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en el apartamento que había alquilado. Había pedido unos días de vacaciones en su colegio mágico de Estados Unidos . Nadie sabía muy bien lo que se dedicaba a hacer la pelirroja, pero la chica siempre se veía apurada y visitaba con regularidad una tienda de suministro para pociones y se proveía de los ingredientes más raros y extraños que encontraba. 

Por otro lado, Hermione pensaba que la nueva terapia que había empezado no estaba sirviendo para nada. Cada día se encontraba peor, y a veces sentía fuertes pinchazos dentro de ella y grandes dolores, así que casi había abandonado toda esperanza. Y su corazón se encogía a medida que la fecha de la partida de Ron se acercaba.

Y, a finales del mes de Noviembre, llegó el día: Ron se volvía de nuevo a Estados Unidos. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó al aeropuerto, allí ya estaban Harry, Ginny, Luna y Hermione. Su hermana se iba a quedar allí algún tiempo, pues "necesitaba poner algunas cosas en orden" antes de volver al colegio.

Ron los miró a todos, uno por uno, con un nudo en la garganta. Su mirada se posó en Luna, sería mejor despedirse de ella primero.

- Ron...- la rubia se acercó, con una sonrisa. Siempre le había caído muy bien el pelirrojo-. Un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, espero volver a verte- Ron asintió, sonriendo y abrazó a la chica.

- Cuídame bien de Harry, ¿eh?- dijo, con una sonrisa. Luna sonrió tristemente.. Ron, por su parte, se volvió hacia su hermana. Ginny sonrió:

- Nos veremos pronto, hermanito- dijo, con una sonrisa, abrazándolo, igual que Luna. Ron asintió y tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se volvía hacia Harry.

Harry también se adelantó, al comprender que Ron quería atrasar su despedida con Hermione lo máximo posible. Por su parte, la castaña tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero luchaba contra aquel malestar que tenía en el pecho, que ya no sabía si tenía que ver con su enfermedad o con la partida de Ron. 

- Si tengo alguna misión en Estados Unidos, no dudaré en ir a verte- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa-. Nos veremos pronto, Ron- dijo, estrechándole la mano, mientras Ron asentía, todavía con un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces, con delicadeza, Ginny tiró de los Potter para dejar solos a Ron y a Hermione. Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha, miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a decir nada. Ron, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirarla, como si quisiera recordar cada una de sus fracciones, como si fuera la última vez que la veía.

- Hermione... Llegó la hora- tres horripilantes palabras, una forma de expresarse incómoda y brusca, nerviosa, a la busca de una señal de la chica, que pensaba que no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho más tiempo.

No hubo un "Hasta Pronto", No hubo un "Nos veremos", por que algo les decía que eso no iba a ser muy probable. Por fin, Hermione, levantó la cabeza, consciente de que el tiempo, acechante, se les caía encima como una losa muy pesada. Hermione conectó sus ojos con los azules del pelirrojo, repasó una y otra vez las pecas de la cara del chico, como para asegurarse de que seguía teniendo las mismas que la última vez. Entonces, habló:

- Ron... Por favor, sé feliz, ¿Vale?- pidió Hermione, intentando desviar la mirada-. Por lo menos, que uno de los dos lo sea- parecía una súplica, y ahora las lágrimas contenidas inundaban sus ojos. Ron se acercó más a ella, mirándola intensamente.

- Hermione, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, por que tú te la mereces- dijo Ron, notando aquella sensación extraña que tenía cuando quería llorar, pero no permitiría que ella lo viera débil, no, por ella, iba a ser fuerte hasta el final-. Nadie más que tú se lo merece- aseguró, acercándose a la chica.

En ese momento, las palabras monótonas que retumbaron por el aeropuerto cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos jóvenes:

- Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, pasajeros, embarquen por la puerta 87- Ron miró a Hermione de forma lastimosa y se acercó a ella.

Y la besó. Pero la besó de una forma que jamás había hecho antes: un beso lleno de despedida, dolor tristeza y sufrimiento. Un beso que quería expresarle todo lo que sentía, toda su angustia disimulada, todo lo que llevaba dentro de su ser. Un beso que quería decir que jamás la iba a olvidar, pasase lo que pasara. Un beso de despedida.

- Te quiero, Hermione Granger- susurró, separándose de la castaña.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione también abrió los suyos, pero Ron ya no estaba allí. Sintió un gran vacío dentro de ella, como si todo se derrumbara de pronto, se sentía mareada, triste, sin vida, sin Ron.

- Yo también te quiero, Ron Weasley- dijo, para nadie en particular, como si esperase que el viento se lo trasmitiera al pelirrojo. Y no pudo aguantarlo, rompió a llorar, en un llanto desconsolado y angustioso.

Notó la mano de Luna sobre su hombro, a Ginny rodeándola con sus brazos para intentar consolarla, y a Harry intentando infundirle valor con una mirada. Pero a pesar de agradecer los gestos, ya eso no le importaba, por que ya no lo tenía. Había perdido para siempre a Ronald Weasley.

Ron Weasley, notando como el avión empezaba a moverse, de camino a la explanada donde iba a despegar. Sentía una opresión en el estómago, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no había vuelta atrás: Todo estaba hecho.

Se permitió una mirada melancólica atrás, hacia el aeropuerto, con las galerías que permitían ver el interior. Y entonces lo vio: Vio a Hermione, a Luna, a Ginny y a Harry. Hermione estaba en medio de todos, y se derrumbó, cayendo al suelo, mientras los demás corrían a ayudarla, parecía que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Ron sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Se estaba... muriendo?

Y cuando el avión dejó de tener contacto con la tierra y empezó a volar, fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer el mayor error de toda su vida.

CONTINUARá...

Weno... ¿Q le pasa a Hermy? Esta ben? Volvera Ron? Si lo ace... ¿Como? ¿Que es lo q pretende acer Ginny? ¿Xq xico a welto Ginny a Inglaterra, apart d x lo d Hermy? (Esa es facil) ¿Se solucionara la crisis entr Luna y Harry? ¿Volveran a ser los mismos? ¿Pagaran x lo q an exo Elise y Vicktor?

Jeje, muxos besos, asías x esperarm i prdon x no contestar los rr, q nu puedoo

Mxxs besitooos


	17. Entre La Vida y La Muerte

Asi q dsfrutar dst kpi... un besito!

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

Ron Weasley se levantó como un resorte de su asiento. No podía ser cierto, Hermione... No, ella no... Una azafata de aspecto amable se acercó a él con una sonrisa de preocupación.

- Señor, estamos despegando, no puede sacarse el cinturón de seguridad- le informó, con un acento Estado Unidense. Ron se percató de que, inconscientemente, se había desabrochado el cinturón. Sentía la misma presión en la barriga al elevarse con el avión que la que le producía jugar al quidditch. 

- Esto... tengo que ir al baño- se excusó, dando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió-. Es una emergencia- añadió, metiéndose muy bien en el papel. La azafata pareció entender su situación, por lo que le dejó camino libre hacia donde estaban los servicios.

Ron se metió dentro y cerró con pestillo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Irse a Estados Unidos y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada? ¡No! No podía hacer aquello, tenía que quedarse junto a ella, eso era lo que importaba... De repente, tomó una determinación, iba a parecer extraño para los muggles, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento.

¡PLOP!

Ron Weasley se desapareció, tras echar un hechizo silenciador y que nadie oyese como se desaparecía. No iba a permitir que Hermione pasase por todo eso sola.

- ¡Hermione!- Ginny estaba muy asustada, la enfermedad de la chica estaba mucho más desarrollada de lo que parecía. Hermione acababa de desmayarse en medio del aeropuerto y unos cuantos curiosos se estaban acercando. No podían usar magia para llevarla, sería demasiado extraño...

- Ginny, llévala tú a San Mungo, yo me encargo de distraer a la gente- dijo Luna, a la que de pronto se le había ocurrido una idea para hacer desaparecer al corro de curiosos, y sin mediar ninguna explicación, cogió a Harry del brazo, pasando al otro lado, de forma que los curiosos quedaron entre ellos y Hermione y Ginny-. ¡¿Cómo has podido!- gritaba Luna con dramatismo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry para que este le siguiera la corriente.

- Pero cariño, tiene una explicación- decía Harry en voz muy alta, al comprender que era lo que se proponía hacer Luna.

- No, lo que has hecho no tiene nombre- decía Luna, demostrando sus grandes dotes de actriz y empezando a sollozar. 

Los curiosos que habían estado mirando a Hermione se habían volteado y ahora miraban con mucha curiosidad la escena que estaba montando el matrimonio Potter. Ginny sonrió, aprovechando que nadie las veía a Hermione y a ella, y se escabulló de allí, rumbo a San Mungo.

- Aguanta, Hermione- susurró, preocupada. No estaba muy segura de que la chica fuera a salir de aquella, tenía que llevarla cuanto antes al hospital...

Unos cuantos minutos después, Luna y Harry estaban plantados delante del hospital, con cara de haber venido hacia allí lo más rápido que habían podido. Entraron corriendo, dirigiéndose al mostrador:

- La habitación de Hermione Granger, por favor- pidió Harry, exhausto. Les había costado bastante librarse del corro de curiosos.

- Habitación 289, en el piso...- pero no terminó de decir el piso, pues Luna y Harry ya habían salido corriendo, rumbo a esa habitación. La recepcionista parpadeó, confusa, no entendía a los jóvenes de entonces...

Harry abrió la puerta, para encontrarse en la habitación a Ginny, con cara de circunstancias. Los señores Granger también estaban allí y miraban a su hija con aprensión. La señora Granger estaba muy pálida, y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Chicos, menos mal que habéis llegado- dijo Ginny, con tono serio-. Los médicos han dicho que es probable que despierte dentro de poco, pero que está en una situación muy grave. Todo depende de ella...- murmuró apenada. La señora Granger soltó un sollozo ahogado. 

Luna y Harry corrieron a la cama de la chica, que estaba mucho más pálida que en el aeropuerto, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tener una cara de sufrimiento contenido. Ginny, dudosa, salió de la habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo...

Ron Weasley llegó también al mostrador de San Mungo, con la cara crispada por los nervios, también muy cansado tras haber corrido unos cuantos metros, pues de los nervios, se había aparecido un poco lejos del hospital. La recepcionista lo miró con expresión amable.

- Habitación... de... Hermione... Granger- dijo de forma entrecortada, mientras cogía aliento. La recepcionista negó con la cabeza, demasiada gente en un día llegando y pidiendo por la habitación de esa chica.

- Habitación 289, en el piso...- pero en aquella ocasión, tampoco llegó a decir el piso, pues Ron Weasley, nada más oír el número de la habitación. La recepcionista parpadeó de nuevo, pero luego tuvo que volver a concentrarse para atender a un nuevo visitante.

Ron corría por los pasillos, ahora nada más importaba, solo que Hermione estuviera bien, si a ella le pasaba algo... Ron no podría soportarlo. Abrió la puerta con violencia, y los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación que estaban conscientes se volvieron hacia el chico.

- ¡Ron!- Harry y Luna parecían desconcertados-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido a Estados Unidos?

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Ron, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho el matrimonio. Se acercó a la cama de la chica, tras saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a los padres de Hermione.

- Dicen que todo depende de ella ahora- anunció el señor Granger con voz grave-. Quizás despierte dentro de un poco, pero va a tener que seguir luchando- Ron la miró de soslayo, y entonces, la madre de la chica tumbada en la cama, no pudo reprimirse más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Mi pobre niña...- decía, muy afligida-. Es tan joven... Aún le quedan tantas cosas por vivir, no, no puede irse, no puede- sus sollozos inundaban la habitación, haciendo que Ron, Luna y Harry se sintieran algo fuera de lugar.

- Vamos, cariño, cálmate- le decía el señor Granger, aunque tampoco parecía estar muy calmado él-. No pasa nada, Hermione es fuerte, ella va a estar bien- intentó consolarla, pese a que él no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras-. Será mejor que vayamos a tomar algo a la cafetería, a ver si te calmas un rato- decidió.

Y los padres de Hermione abandonaron la habitación, dejando a los tres magos en un incómodo silencio. Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione y pronto pasó a sentarse a su lado en una silla, la cogió de la mano y siguió mirándola fijamente, como si intentase trasmitirle sus fuerzas, para que se pusiera bien.

Luna se había acercado también y había puesto una mano encima del hombro de Ron, como para darle fuerzas, aunque los ojos de la rubia parecían algo cristalinos, como si estuviera reprimiendo lágrimas. Desde la partida de Ginny a Estados Unidos, Hermione había sido su mejor amiga, y la había defendido en el colegio cuando todo el mundo la llamaba loca. No quería perderla.

Mientras tanto, Harry observaba a Hermione desde más lejos, con una mirada melancólica. Tantas veces él había puesto a ella y a Ron en peligro, y ahora que la veía ahí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, por una causa que no tenía nada que ver con él, se sentía mucho más impotente que las otras veces. No quería perder a su amiga, no así...

Ginny subía escaleras arriba hacia su casa, ya lo tenía todo casi listo, no sabía si llegaría a tiempo, pero tenía que arriesgarse, si no le daba tiempo... De pronto, un piso más bajo de su casa, se abrió la puerta del piso de debajo de la pelirroja. (N.A: Me había olvidado mencionar... Que el piso que Ginny había comprado estaba justo encima de de...) Draco Malfoy apareció allí, en el umbral.

- ¿Ya se ha ido tu hermano?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, pero de pronto, Ginny, comprendió que no le daría tiempo a acabar la poción ella sola y alargó el brazo, sin dejar de correr y tiró de Malfoy para que la siguiera escaleras arriba. El chico, confuso, la siguió.

- Malfoy, necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella, deprisa y corriendo, mientras con un rápido movimiento de varita abría la puerta de su casa y empezaba a revolver entre los cajones de la cocina. Sacó un gran caldero de hervía, donde había un líquido espeso y de color rojo pasión.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?- preguntó él, totalmente desconcertado, mientras Ginny empezaba a sacar mucho tubos de ensayo, con líquidos de distintos colores.

- Estoy preparando un remedio contra el cáncer- le explicó ella brevemente-. Hermione ha recaído, tengo que terminarlo a tiempo- farfulló, mientras empezaba a remover entre los ingredientes-. Pásame el verde fosforito- pidió, con mucho apuro.

Draco, tras salir de su desconcierto, empezó a hacer lo que la impulsiva pelirroja le pedía. Aquello iba a llevarle lo suyo... Ginny, con cara de concentración, notó como su pulso empezaba a temblar al echar dos gotas de un líquido muy espeso con pinta de mortífero. No, ahora, en ese momento no le podía fallar el pulso, no ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba...

Llevaba ya varios días trabajando en aquel remedio contra el cáncer, concretamente desde que se enteró de que Hermione padecía aquella enfermedad. La pelirroja, desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos había descubierto que las pociones se le daban muy bien sin la atenta mirada y los reproches de Snape.

Y desde entonces, se había especializado en esa rama de la magia. No le iba mal del todo, pues era una carrera con muchas alternativas.

- Pásame el tarro de esencia de ajenjo mezclado con raíces de ópalo- pidió Ginny, mientras removía la mezcla con cuidado, como si temiese que la poción fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Draco cogió el tarro entre una gran variedad de ellos, lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando se lo alcanzó a Ginny, sus manos tuvieron un breve contacto, que hizo que Ginny se descolocase por completo, y por un breve segundo, olvidase lo que había ido a hacer allí. 

La pelirroja sacudió su melena rojiza, intentando despejarse un poco, no era el momento de distracciones, tenía que acabar la poción cuanto antes... ¡Además, era Malfoy, por dios! Aquel chico que se dedicaba a insultarla en la escuela... Bueno, ¿Eso qué importaba ahora? ¡Ya no era el colegio, ya no eran unos niños!

Dios, ya se estaba volviendo a desconcentrar tenía que volver a la poción... Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a medir rigurosamente el número de mililitros que echaba en el caldero.

Ron seguía apretando fuertemente la mano de Hermione. Luna se fue alejando de la cama de la chica y tiró de Harry tras de sí, cerrando la puerta al salir. Ron y Hermione, aún sin despertar, se quedaron solos en la habitación, que fue llenada por un silencio algo extraño que inundó hasta el más pequeño rincón de la sala.

El pelirrojo sabía que quizás esta era la última vez que podía ver a la chica allí, así, con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa, sin ruido, sin llantos, sin más dolor del que sentía, sin estar en un mundo en el que tan sólo existían ellos dos. Y, de pronto, maduró como persona. Se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes de había parado a pensar antes: Lo fácil que era destruir su mundo, así de forma tan repentina. La miró, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso sobre la faz de la tierra. 

Y lo sintió, sintió lo que debía de hacer. Se inclinó con sutileza, como si ella se tratase de una frágil muñeca de porcelana y la besó. Fue un beso rápido, superficial, simple. Pero un beso que fue capaz de hacer que una lágrima se escapase de los ojos de Ron Bilius Weasley. Eso era. Para Ron, Hermione Jane Granger era el tesoro más valioso sobre la faz de la tierra, se daba cuenta ahora. ¡Qué más daba una estúpida propuesta para jugar en un equipo de quidditch! Ahora lo único que le importaba era estar junto a ella, pasase lo que pasara. El único consuelo que fue capaz de encontrar era que la chica despertaría seguro... Lo que no lo tranquilizaba era saber que lo más probable era que la próxima vez que se volviera a dormir, no volviera a despertar.

- Hermione, resiste, por favor- susurró, cogiéndole de nuevo la mano y mirándola con una profundidad y un deseo en los ojos que nunca antes habían tenido. No le importaba lo que podía pasar, lo único que le importaba era que ella no muriera. Le daba igual el resto del mundo... Por que su mundo era ella.

- Cariño... ¿Tú crees que nuestra hija saldrá de esta?- preguntó con los ojos cristalinos la señora Granger a su marido, en la cafetería, mientras sostenía con las manos temblorosas una taza con una tila. Lo miraba como si esperase oír un sí por parte de él que la tranquilizase.

- No lo sé, Jane, sólo podemos esperar- se limitó a decir el señor Granger, con expresión grave, intentando tranquilizar a su mujer, aunque él se sentía destrozado por dentro.

Jane Granger ahogó un sollozo lastimero y triste, mientras algo de la taza de tila caía al suelo. No podía perder la esperanza... Después de todo, eso era lo última que se perdía... ¿No? Bebió con tragos cortos la tila, observando con ojos muy tristes tanta gente que iba de un lado al otro del hospital, preocupados por sus familiares, amigos o conocidos... Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, cada persona tenía una historia que contar, con sus desgracias, sus dolores, sus sufrimientos...

Y se dio cuenta que su hija era muy afortunada, por que tenía amigos que la apoyaban pasase lo que pasase, que estaban con ella hasta el final... Por eso, un tanto más calmada, miró a su marido, y dijo:

- Quiero volver a la habitación de Hermione- dicho esto, se acercó al mostrador, pagando la tila y cogida del brazo de su marido, para ganar fuerzas, se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación donde descansaba su hija.

De nuevo, la habitación de Hermione estaba bastante llena. Ron había cedido el puesto de al lado de la cama a la madre de la chica, que sollozaba en el momento menos inesperado, rompiendo de forma súbita el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

El señor Granger se encontraba detrás de su esposa, con expresión seria, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hermione. Ron, por su parte, no se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas para ver a Hermione, y en lo único que pensaba era en que llegase por fin el momento en el que fuera a despertar la chica, y que no le volviese a hacer pasar en mal momento que estaba soportando en ese momento.

Harry estaba sentando en el cómodo sofá que estaba en frente de la cama de la inconsciente. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero en su subconsciente, cada poco tiempo seguía con la mirada los pasos nerviosos de Luna, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, muy angustiada. A Harry le hubiera gustado hablar con ella, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

De pronto, los castaños ojos de Hermione empezaron a abrirse de forma lenta. Su mirada aún no se acostumbraba y tan sólo podía percibir figuras borrosas y oír algún que otro sollozo ahogado... Sollozo que reconoció como los de su...

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó, girándose y encontrándose cara a cara con su progenitora.

La señora Granger sollozó más fuerte de lo jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, abalanzándose contra su hija y abrazándola de forma que casi aplasta a la joven, que estaba algo confusa y no entendía lo que estaba pasando, tan sólo que se sentía extrañamente sin fuerzas ni ánimos para nada.

Había llegado la parte más importante. Ginerva Molly Weasley levantó el frasco más pequeño, que contenía lo que debería de ser uno o dos milímetros de un líquido color violeta pálido. Lo levantó, con el pulso lo más firme que podía. Aquel era el toque final, nada podía salir mal en ese momento, un error de cálculo y todo se estropearía.

Draco la observaba algo ensimismado, y cuando la chica empezó a destapar el tarro con sumo cuidado, Draco se dio cuenta de una extraña cosa que nunca antes le había ocurrido: Era la primera vez que miraba a una chica y su primer impulso no era la diversión o cualquier otra cosa. Era algo muy raro, y eso lo desconcertó mucho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella?

Una fina gota resbaló por el cristal del bote donde estaba contenida y cayó en el caldero, que hasta entonces tenía un color verde muy claro. Pasaron unos segundos entre los cuales no sucedió nada. Ginny miró la poción con desánimo, con una profunda decepción... Había fallado, le había fallado a Hermione...

- No puede ser...- dijo, dando un paso atrás, al ver que nada sucedía, con un vacío en el estómago mucho más grande de lo que había pensado-. Meses de trabajo... Investigaciones, noches en vela... ¡No, tiene que funcionar!- exclamó, muerta de rabia.

Y entonces, ocurrió. De pronto, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, que pillo por sorpresa a los dos ocupantes de la habitación. A uno de ellos porque no se lo esperaba, y a la otra ocupante, por que ya había perdido la esperanza...

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Ginny con gran júbilo al ver que la poción mostraba en ese momento un color totalmente violeta, igual al último ingrediente que había vertido en la explosiva mezcla-. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que llegar a tiempo!- exclamó la chica, cogiendo un tubo de ensayo vacío y vertiendo una muestra de poción en él.

- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?- preguntó desconcertado Draco, al ver que la chica se disponía a salir por la puerta.

- Si la poción se ve sometida a algún tipo de magia, sus efectos quedan inutilizados- dijo Ginny, cogiendo las llaves y abriendo la puerta. Draco Malfoy no se lo pensó más y siguió corriendo a la chica. Tenían que llegar a tiempo...

CONTINUARÁ...

N srio, s mui important para mi q ayan leido asta aqi... Ya m stoi poniendo sentimental. Aora a vr... muxos besitos, sin adelantos, okis? Sq como se acrk el final, prefiero no ponr... No se enfaden... :) Stoi contnta i trist...

Aixx, sorry xq el kpi es un pelin corto, creo q el siguient lo compensará, bien?

Muxos besitosss!

AnnaBlack22


	18. Destinos Separados

Diossss!

Q penita m da... N fin, aqi va, el ultimo i definitivo, el final, l q estabais esperando... Weno, despues va a haber un peqeño epilogo, x eso no os preocupeis... Pro voi a ser un pokito mala... Jajajaja, si no djais muxos rrs no va a haber epílogo (ia lo tngo escrito, asi q vosotros decidís) asi q, nada + trminar st kpi, ai d ti como no djs rr...

ESTAS AVISADO!

SI NO DEJAS RR T QEDAS SIN EPÍLOGO! (q MALA SOI!)

os dejo con el kpi, muxas asias!

DESTINOS SEPARADOS

- ¡Tenemos que llegar a tiempo!- la voz de Ginevra Weasley sonó desesperada, mientras con el mayor cuidado posible teniendo en cuenta su prisa y sus nervios, metía la poción en su bolso.

Draco no se lo pensó mucho y echó a correr detrás de la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta de ella había dejado abierta y bajando las escaleras de tres en tres. (Ginny lo hacía de cuatro en cuatro)

Hermione abría lentamente los ojos como si estuviera despertando de un sueño... Se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que el final estaba cerca, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aguantar aquello, despedirse de las personas que quería... Al menos no tenía que hacerlo ya de la más difícil, Ron ya debería de estar en Estados Unidos en esos momentos... La castaña abrió los ojos al máximo, allí, delante de ella... No podía ser, él estaba allí, había vuelto o quizás nunca se había ido, no lo sabía, pero la realidad la llenó de un sentimiento feliz que pocas veces había sentido, moriría a su lado, como nunca pudo estar...

De pronto, la chica sintió un sollozo ahogado y unas manos muy familiares abrazándola. Sonrió, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su madre, que no paraba de sollozar de manera incontrolable.

- Mamá...- a Hermione no se le escapó ninguna lágrima, había sido fuerte hasta ese momento, si ahora se derrumbaba, todo se vendría abajo, tenía que aguantar un poco más, lo sabía, sabía que los médicos le habían dado la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos, y ella no la quería desaprovechar-. Mamá, no llores, por favor- le pidió-. Por que no es para llorar, ya verás que todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y me recuerdes, ¿vale? Pero no quiero que me recuerdes como me ves ahora, quiero que me recuerdes en mi niñez, quiero que recuerdes tan sólo los buenos momentos, los felices, por que eso es con lo que nos tenemos que quedarnos, no te atormentes más, mamá.

- Mi niña...- la señora Granger la abrazó aún más fuerte, haciendo que Hermione sintiese como casi la aplastaba, pero no le importó, es más, eso la hizo sentirse reconfortada-. Cómo has madurado, mi pequeña...

El señor Granger apoyó una mano en el hombro de su mujer, intercambiando una mirada de tristeza con su hija. Su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos... Hermione miró intensamente a su padre, una mirada bastó para el entendimiento del padre y de la hija, que siempre se habían entendido sin palabras, que siempre se habían compenetrado, que se habían llevado siempre bien, con sus pequeñas diferencias, aún recordaban su discusión más reciente, cuando la chica había decidido irse de casa a vivir fuera... Todo aquello parecía lejano, insignificante.

Y eso misma mirada bastó para que el padre comprendiera que su hija estaba segura, que lo afrontaba, y eso le hizo llenarse del mayor orgullo, el orgullo que sentía un padre por su hija. Abrazándose ahora a su marido, no dejó de sollozar y se retiró de al lado de su hija.

Ron sólo pudo verla allí, sabía que estaba luchando por ser fuerte, por no derrumbarse, y le dio una pena infinita. No quería perderla otra vez, pero después de todo, sabía que quizás era lo mejor así, pues no sabía cuando el destino se iba a dignar a darles una tregua, quizás nunca, quizás siempre fue así, estaban destinados a quererse, pero no a estar juntos...

/

Oigo pasar ese avión  
Que te lleva al planeta  
De los no vivos  
Sé que es difícil  
Que vuelva a encontrarte   
Que se crucen nuestros caminos

/

Harry y Luna, comprendiendo que Hermione, al igual que había hecho Ron en el aeropuerto quería dejar la despedida con el pelirrojo para el último lugar, se acercaron a la castaña. 

- Hermione...- empezó Luna, titubeante, sin saber muy lo que decir en aquella ocasión, pues era la primera vez que veía una escena parecida.

- No, por favor, Luna, déjame hablar a mí- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, intentando mantener esa seguridad en la voz bajo la que ocultaba todos los sentimientos que luchaban por salir al exterior-. Luna, en primer lugar, te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, en serio, has sido una amiga estupenda- le dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad-. Sé que desde el primer momento tú me apoyaste, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón; muchas gracias Luna.

- Hermione, ¿Recuerdas el arco?- una sola palabra bastó para que Harry pasase la mirada de Hermione a su esposa, alerta. Cómo no iba a recordar el arco... Hermione asintió, por lo que Luna sonrió-. Nos volveremos a ver- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Hermione tuvo la seguridad que bajo aquella sonrisa aparentemente imperturbable que en sus años de estudiante habría asegurado que incluso había sido de loca de la rubia había una gran seguridad y una gran verdad.

- No lo dudes- dijo, mientras la abrazaba. Tras hacerlo se volvió hacia Harry, luchando contra el dolor que cada vez se dejaba notar más. Se lo quedó viendo durante unos momentos, con expresión seria, para luego sonreír, ahora con menos aplomo que antes, pero, a pesar de ello, era una sonrisa sincera-. Harry...- dijo, mientras en su cara se hacía cada vez más notorio el dolor, que ella luchaba por disimular.

- Hermione, no hace falta- Harry negó con la cabeza. Ver a su mejor amiga así, allí, al borde de la muerte le producía una sensación de vacío en el estómago que luchaba por controlar-. Supongo que esto tenía que pasar, no lo sé, pero sólo sé una cosa, que te echaré mucho de menos... Aunque creo que no soy el único de esta sala que lo hará...

Ante el último comentario de Harry, los sollozos de la madre de Hermione se intensificaron de forma alarmante. Hermione observó a Harry de nuevo, detenidamente, como meditando las palabras adecuadas para decirle. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era roto por los sollozos de la madre de Hermione, en una esquina, mientras era consolada por el padre de la chica.

Ron, por su parte, se mantenía al margen, observando cada movimiento de Hermione, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mueca de dolor contenido, intentando guardárselas para él en su memoria, que permaneciesen allí para siempre. 

/

Voy a Pensar en Ti  
Únicamente en ti  
Guardarte en la caja fuerte  
De mi memoria  
Voy a pensar en ti  
Básicamente en ti  
Es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir

/

- Harry, tú has sido mi mejor amigo durante muchos años... Creo que todas la experiencias y aventuras que hemos vivido en todos estos años nos han unido mucho, para mí eres como mi hermano, el hermano que nunca tuve, y cuando te veo y miro en lo que te has convertido me doy cuenta que has madurado mucho, y quiero que sigas así, que vivas tu vida a pleno y que luches por lo que quieres, ¿me harás, caso, verdad?- preguntó, con ojos suplicantes. Harry asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, no entendía por qué la castaña le decía aquello.

La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio, exceptuando una vez más los sollozos de la señora Granger, que ahora eran notoriamente más débiles. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se posaron en los azules de Ron, que seguía alejado de la cama, como si temiese acercarse, como si al acercarse la fuera a perder. Sabía que aquella despedida no iba a ser como la del aeropuerto, de la que se venía ahora no había marcha atrás, era quizás la despedida definitiva. Eso le asustaba, no quería despedirse de ella, no quería que ella se fuera... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Luna, como siempre más receptiva hacia los deseos de Hermione, comprendió que ella quería quedarse a solas con Ron. Con algo de pesar, hizo una señal al padre de su amiga, que tiró de su esposa hasta abandonar la habitación, mientras que ella misma tiraba de Harry para que dejase a sus dos mejores amigos solos.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, el silencio de la habitación se hizo completamente absoluto. Hermione y Ron se habían quedado solos y la chica intentó levantarse un poco más, quedándose con la espalda totalmente recta y mirando a Ron directamente a los ojos, como nunca había dejado de hacerlo después de terminar de hablar con Harry.

Ginny ya casi había terminado de bajar las escaleras, pero de pronto, apareció como de la nada la vecina del segundo, una mujer rolliza y muy conversadora, ocupando todo el espacio de las escaleras.

- ¡Ah, vecina!- exclamó, de un afable buen humor, obligando con su sola presencia a Ginny a detenerse, la señora, no dejaba espacio por ninguno de los dos lados para que la pelirroja continuase bajando-. No verá de lo que me he enterado, resulta que el vecino del primero le ha dicho a...

- Disculpe, tengo mucha prisa- y de forma muy grosera y desesperada, Ginny apartó con un manotazo a la señora de su camino y continuó bajando. Draco, que en ese momento la alcanzó, pasó por el mismo sitio que ella, con cuidado, dejando a la vecina del segundo muy perpleja, con sus pensamientos... Aquellos jóvenes de hoy en día...

Ginny, nada más salir a la calle, miró a un lado y a otro. ¿Dónde estaban los dichosos trasladores cuando una los necesitaba? Se preguntó a sí misma, desesperada. Y entonces, tomó la decisión en unos segundos. Se apresuró a la acerca, donde había un brillante coche nuevo aparcado, y con un movimiento disimulado de varita, lo abrió y se montó en él.

Draco, algo confuso, no tardó en sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes conducir este trasto?- preguntó, sin ocultar una pizca de miedo en la voz.

- No es tan difícil, he visto a mi padre hacerlo muchas veces- dijo Ginny, confiada-. Sólo espero que no les importe que lo haya cogido prestado...

Y, con un rugido ensordecedor del motor, que hizo que Draco se encogiera de miedo en su asiento, mirando de un lado a otro, intentando saber de dónde había salido el ruido, Ginny Weasley arrancó el coche que "había cogido prestado" y salió pitando de allí.

Digamos que Ginny había visto a su padre conducir desde el asiento trasero, por lo que no dominaba muy bien eso del coche... Y en especial los pedales, que desde el asiento pasado no eran visibles...

- Weasley, ¿no estás yendo demasiado rápido?- Draco Malfoy miraba asustado como los otros coches se apartaban de su camino con miedo, y pitaban, furiosos. Ginny mostraba algo de preocupación en su cara, pero intentaba mantener el volante firme.

- ¡No funciona el freno!- dijo Ginny asustada, mientras pisaba con frenesí un pedal que ella desconocía que era el embrague, convencida de que era el freno.

Y, a la velocidad alarmante que iban, Ginny vio asustada como el semáforo de un cruce se ponía rojo, no podía parar, había perdido el control...

¡BRUUUUUMM! El choque fue total. Los coches que venían del otro lado sin sospechar nada fueron colisionando uno detrás de otro.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- Draco salió despedido de su asiento, evitando un choque contra los cristales gracias al airbag, que había salido a tiempo. Ginny, por su parte, que ya se había preparado para el choque tras predecirlo, no sufrió ningún golpe, pues se había agarrado con fuerza al asiento.

Ginny, sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la puerta del coche, que, por suerte, no había volcado, y salió a la calle, muy rápido, sin olvidarse de coger el bolso donde estaba la muestra de la poción para Hermione.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- lo que le faltaba a la ya casi neurótica pelirroja. Un policía muggle se había acercado, con cara de circunstancias, nada más producido en choque-. ¿Es usted la dueña de ese coche?- preguntó, con voz autoritaria, señalando al coche que "había tomado prestado" Ginny.

- Eeeh... Lo siento, dejaremos la entrevista para otro día, hoy tengo prisa- dijo Ginny apresuradamente y salió de allí corriendo, dejando al policía con cara de desconcierto.

- ¡Eh! ¡Vuelva aquí!- exclamó, pero era inútil, la chica seguía corriendo, en dirección a San Mungo... Ya arreglaría todo aquel follón en otra ocasión, en ese momento lo único que importaba era Hermione...

- ¡Espérame!- exclamó Draco, saliendo por la otra puerta, pues por la que él estaba era el lado del choque y saliendo tras la chica. El policía no se lo pensó mucho, subió con prisas a su coche patrulla, y, encendiendo la sirena, se apresuró a seguir a los dos chicos, que, corriendo, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

No quería verla, no podía soportarlo sabía que ver sus ojos llenos de dolor, su expresión ansiosa, su cara, no, no quería perderla, quería alargar aquel momento lo máximo que pudiera, quería estar así, en la misma habitación que ella, pero no quería ver sus ojos, esos ojos impregnados de dolor.

Su mirada pasó de forma nerviosa a cualquier otro objeto de la habitación, sentía que al verla un pedacito de él moría por dentro. Centró su atención en el ejemplar de El Profeta que estaba sobre la mesilla, donde la portada contemplaba un nuevo ataque de los focos de ex mortífagos que intentaban unirse de nuevo, mientras a su lado, la noticia del tiempo, tan insignificante al lado de la matanza, tan desigual, tan injusto, como lo que le estaba pasando a la chica que tenía en frente.

/

Leo el periódico y dice  
Que hay guerra otra vez  
En esta misma tierra  
Dice el hombre del tiempo  
Que viene una ola de amor polar

/

- Ron...- fue Hermione la primera que habló, incapaz de contener aquella situación un minuto más-. No te has ido... No te fuiste... ¿Por qué?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz, necesitaba oírselo una vez más, necesitaba contener las lágrimas aunque fuera un momento más...

- Tú lo sabes bien, Hermione- Ron por fin reunió el valor para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, esos ojos que lo volvían loco-. No podía dejarte, jamás me lo perdonaría, Hermione, yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado...

- Ron, sabes que yo también te quiero, ¿verdad? Te quiero más que a nada, supongo que si las cosas son así tendrá una explicación, pero tenemos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, no podemos hacer ya nada- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza-. Pero tenerte aquí hace que ya lo comprenda, al menos tenemos oportunidad de despedirnos, y eso es lo que yo más valoro, sé que cuando vuelvas a salir de aquí no serás el mismo que ha entrado, pero si hemos llegado hasta aquí y hemos resistido, podemos estar orgullosos...

La coraza de fuerza que hasta entonces había mantenido Hermione se fue debilitando poco a poco, a medida que fue pronunciado las palabras que tenía para él, que guardaba única y exclusivamente para el pelirrojo que tenía en frente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la castaña, con un brillo fugaz e intenso, emotivo. Casi sin proponérselo, Ron ya estaba a su lado, secándole con cuidado las lágrimas a la chica con delicadeza.

- Hermione, sólo quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí, tú eres el centro de mi universo, cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, mi único deseo era volver y verte aunque sea de lejos, una vez más, y ahora no quiero perderte...- sin poderlo contener mucho más, Ron empezó a llorar, de modo que ahora los sollozos acompasados de los dos chicos era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, pero Hermione habló de nuevo.

- Si pudiera viajar al pasado y cambiar algunas cosas, las cambiaría con gusto, ahora sólo me queda una cosa que quiero que tengas tú- con trabajoso esfuerzo debido al dolor, Hermione levantó su mano derecha para dejar visible, allí, en su muñeca una pulsera plateada, reluciente, cuidada como oro en paño.

Ron pasó la vista de la pulsera a la chica, abriendo mucho los ojos. Cómo olvidarla, aquella era la pulsera con la que había sellado su compromiso de volver con ella la primera vez que se fue...

- Pero Hermione...- Ron se había quedado sin voz y ahora la miraba atónito.

- De peros nada- dijo ella seriamente, aún con los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas al igual que el chico de los ojos azules que la miraba intensamente-. Este es, sin lugar a dudas, el objeto que tengo que valoro más, y quiero que tú lo tengas. Te lo devuelvo, espero que lo cuides como yo lo hice y que nunca lo pierdas... Será como si yo estuviera a tu lado, por favor, no cometas ninguna locura cuando vuelvas a salir de esta habitación...- dijo ella con aquella voz segura mientras se sacaba con dificultad la pulsera y caía en las manos del chico.

- Sólo quiero llevarme un último recuerdo tuyo, para pensar en este momento, posiblemente, el peor de mi vida, en uno notoriamente más feliz- dijo Ron, con una determinación que no sabía de dónde había salido, pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Se acercó aún más de lo que estaba a ella para besarla en los labios. Empezó como un beso dulce, tímido, pero se torno apasionado, urgente, con deseo. Con necesidad, necesitaba sentirla durante un minuto más, necesitaba que ella estuviera a su lado, necesitaba tener algún signo de certeza de que nunca lo iba a dejar, que iba a estar allí con él siempre...

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Ron sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, se sintió vacío, sin razón para existir. Se sintió como si él no perteneciera a ese mundo, como si todo por lo que estaba allí se derrumbase, todo se desmoronó de una forma casi surrealista, como si ya nada más pudiera devolverle la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sentía nunca se iba a dibujar en su cara nunca más, esa sonrisa que moría con la misma intensidad que la cara de Hermione dibujaba una mueca de dolor contenido.

Las palabras estaban cerca de sobrar en ese momento, ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron con un último suspiro, para comprender que había perdido la batalla, esa batalla que habían luchado tanto y que aquel poderoso e invisible enemigo llamado destino había acabado por ganar. Ya todo estaba perdido, y aquella agonizante mirada no hizo más que confirmarle a los dos aquella terrible verdad. Ya nada podía hacer.

/

Voy a pensar en Ti  
Únicamente en ti  
Guardarte en la caja fuerte  
De mi memoria  
Voy a pensar en ti  
Básicamente en ti  
Es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir

/

Ginny corría con todo su afán, notando como Draco la seguía de cerca, también corriendo lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas. A lo lejos, acercándose como una amenaza, se podía oír la sirena de la policía que los perseguía, como un enemigo invisible, implacable. Pero la pelirroja no se caracterizaba precisamente por dejarse intimidar, tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía permitirse ninguna distracción en ese momento, la ida de su amiga estaba en juego...

La policía estaba cada vez más cerca, prácticamente se les echaba encima, y los dos chicos que eran perseguidos no podían dejar de notarlo, es más, era algo que les preocupaba bastante, pero sobre todo al rubio, que ya casi había alcanzado a Ginny.

Ya casi estaba encima, un poco más y no podrían hacer nada, estaría irremediablemente bajo las garras de la policía muggle. El coche los adelantó, estacionando de forma apresurada unos metros más delante de ellos, mientras el único agente que lo ocupaba bajaba de él, con gesto triunfante, dispuesto a atrapar a la chica pelirroja.

Por suerte, Draco reaccionó a tiempo nada más verle estacionar delante de ellos y tiró de la pelirroja hacia un oscuro callejón que tenían a su derecha.

- ¡¿Qué haces!- Ginny estaba molesta, pero aprovechó para recuperar un poco el aliento-. Me importa un comino ese policía muggle, un buen hechizo y listo...

- Tengo una idea mejor- dijo Draco, sacando su varita y apuntando a la pelirroja, que lo miró algo recelosa. Pero antes de que ella pudiese replicar nada, sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo el rubio. Era un encantamiento desilusionador, que no tardó en aplicarse también a sí mismo.

Los dos echaron de nuevo a correr, pasando junto a un desconcertado policía, que pensaba que se habían evaporado de la nada. Corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, desesperados. La verdad es que Draco no tenía muy claro por qué hacia todo aquello, de hecho, eso de salvarle la vida a Hermione no es que formase parte del grupo de la lista de las cosas que más le apetecía hacer, pero por alguna extraña razón (todavía no había averiguado cuál) se sentía casi con la obligación de ayudar a Ginny en aquello, a pesar de las opiniones que tenía de ella en el pasado.

Llegaron a la entrada del hospital camuflada en un escaparate de un destartalado centro comercial, y, esta vez sin preocuparse siquiera por disimular su entrada, Ginny entró corriendo allí, seguida por Draco Malfoy quizás no era demasiado tarde y llegaban a tiempo...

De nuevo, los padres de la chica moribunda que estaba postrada en la cama, habían entrado en la habitación, así como Luna y Harry. Todos estaban conscientes de que el irremediable final se acercaba, y Ron no se dignaba a soltarle la mano a Hermione, mientras sus padres la observaban de lejos, como si de un sueño se tratase...

- Vamos Hermione, sé fuerte, sólo tú puedes salir de ésta- decía Ron, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando despertarse, despertarse y encontrarse con ella a su lado, que todo estuviera bien... Sabía que ya no había posibilidades, los médicos lo habían dicho...

- Ya es demasiado tarde...- susurró ella, en un susurro agonizante, cuando sus últimas fuerzas se fueron por su boca, un suspiro de martirio, de tristeza, de lamentación. Un suspiro de muerte, que resonó, a pesar de ser proferido muy bajo, por toda la habitación, mientras la cruda realidad llegaba con diferente intensidad a los otros ocupantes de la habitación...

Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación con un golpe sordo, portando la poción en sus manos, sudorosa, cansada. Pero la sonrisa de triunfo se deshizo al entrar en la habitación.

- Traigo la poción, ella puede salvarse...- dijo, pero fue interrumpida.

- Ya es demasiado tarde...- dijo Ron, repitiendo, como en un trance, en un mundo que no era aquel, las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la castaña. Ya nada se podía hacer, ella ya no estaba allí...

Ginny abrió la boca, quedándose parada allí, en la puerta, en estado de shock, sin poder moverse. Los sollozos casi histéricos de la madre de Hermione, acompañados por unas lágrimas solitarias de Luna, que era abrazada por su esposo, con cara de circunstancias: eran como un tormento para la mente de Ron.

De pronto, no quería estar allí, no podía aceptar lo que acababa de suceder, no, no podía ser cierto... Ya no pudo aguantar más. Fue algo inconsciente, lo hizo sin pensar. Echó a correr. Salió de la habitación, recorrió los pasillos en una carrera silenciosa, casi a ciegas, por que mantenía casi en todo momento los ojos cerrados...

Corrió y corrió mucho más de lo que jamás había corrido en su vida. Ya no sabía ni a dónde se dirigía, corría por la calle sin ningún tipo de rumbo fijo, no tenía destino... Destino. Esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza del pelirrojo, como si de un eco lejano se tratase, un eco que lo atormentaba y lo confundía. ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ella?

De pronto, se detuvo justo a tiempo. No sabía cómo, pero había llegado una colina que se alzaba al viento, que le azotaba el pelo. Y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, como no habría podido hacer con ella delante.

- Estarás contento, ¿no?- preguntó al viento, que le azotó con más fuerza, como si le contestara-. Te empeñas en separarnos y al fin lo conseguiste...- podía ver una gran explanada de bosque por delante suyo, las copas de los árboles azotadas por el viento-. Pero no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya...

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo miró fijamente, como calibrando el objeto. Era una navaja. Una navaja con un filo muy afilado y reluciente. La miró con los ojos abiertos, frunciendo los labios, como si estuviera muy concentrado con la vista de la navaja. No se había molestado si quiera en limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían en su cara, pero tenía cara decidida... ¿Por qué no?

Voy a Pensar sólo en ti  
Sin respirar sólo en ti  
Voy a pensar sólo en ti  
Voy a pensar sólo en ti  
Sin respirar sólo en ti  
Voy a pensar sólo en ti

Levantó con delicadeza el brazo, apartando la camisa para verse la muñeca. Podía distinguir el tono azulado de sus venas del brazo izquierdo. Se las quedó mirando durante unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos mientras su otra mano, la derecha, sostenía con fuerza la navaja.

Como un sueño, tal y como había vivido sus últimos minutos, acercó lentamente el filo de la navaja a su muñeca. Cuando hizo contacto con su piel, sintió un escalofrío. Pero no se lo clavó. Sintió su tacto, frío, débil. Su mano temblaba de forma algo extraña, sentía una sensación en el estómago, como su todo estuviera revuelto. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, iba a hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con un suspiro, una última mirada al cielo y un pensamiento. ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando lo encontrasen muerto? Pensó en su familia. Su madre, sus hermanos, su hermana, su padre... ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué harían? La opresión en el estómago creció. Pensó en Harry. Demasiadas muertes para su mejor amigo. Su hijo, su mejor amiga y él... Por lo menos le quedaba Luna. Luna... ¿Qué haría ella? Se sacó los pensamientos de la cabeza, todas esas personas tenían alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que iba a estar a su lado... Sin embargo Hermione... Él.

Lo decidió. No era el momento de mirar atrás, si no el de mirar hacia delante, no pensar en las consecuencias por una sola vez... Dejarse llevar. Ya nada podía hacer... Ya era demasiado tarde... Para echarse atrás.

Volvió a separar un poco la navaja. Acabaría todo con un golpe seco, sin sufrimientos, de un golpe. Sin pensarlo, nada ya podía ir mal... La levantó más, dispuesto a clavarla hasta donde fuera necesario, quería acabar ya con aquello, lo antes posible... Bajó la navaja lo más rápido que pudo, cerrado los ojos...

De pronto, algo extraño sucedió. La navaja salió de sus manos, como llevada por el viento, que la elevó, hasta que terminó por caer colina abajo. Ron se quedó en el sitio, estático, en la misma posición, con su muñeca en la posición adecuada, su mano en el momento donde la había dejado... El viento... ¿El viento le había arrebatado la navaja?

Y entonces lo comprendió. Entre la mano con la que antes había sujetado la navaja, pudo distinguir un brillo y levantó el puño de la camisa. Allí estaba, brillando a la luz. La pulsera. Miró de nuevo al frente, mientras el viento le producía un suave cosquilleo en la cara.

Por su mente volvieron a sonar unas palabras que le había dicho la chica...

"Cuando salgas de esta habitación, saldrás siendo un hombre distinto"

"Cuando salgas de esta habitación, no comentas ninguna tontería"

- Nos volveremos a ver- dijo al viento, podía sentir como ella lo escuchaba-. Después de todo, puede que no sea demasiado tarde...

Voy a pensar en Ti  
Únicamente en ti  
Guardarte en la caja fuerte  
De mi memoria  
Voy a pensar en ti  
Básicamente en ti  
Es todo lo que necesito...  
Para sobrevivir.

FIN

Aiiixxxxxxxxxxxxx... Como m emociono, os gusto? Os esperabais ese final? Comentar, x favor, ia m empiezo a ponr sentimiental... (Sq akbar 2 ffs en un mismo dia, no me negareis q da penita

(X cierto, el otro es De Príncipes y Princesas, un LJ q os invito a leer ;)

Aixxx, ps ia un sep q dcir, como ia dije n mi otro ff, muxisimas asias x sus reviews, x esa gente q m a estado apoyando dsd el principio i espero q lo siga asiendo Y... Q los qiero mogollon, en seriooo!

Bueno, les mando muxisimos besos, saludos i etc

Con cariño i muxo amor:

AnnaBlack


	19. Epílogo

Olaaa!

Bueno, aqi esta el tan esperado Epílogo... No sé, en fin, ya me diréis como me quedo... Q pena!

Muxisimas asias a todas las personas que me dejaron rr, q nu sep q aria sin vosotras, xq fuisteis los que me disteis energías para acabar este ff, en serio!

Bueno, antes de poneros el capi, os voi a poner unas cuantas citas que me gustan muxo i q tienen algo que ver... A ver si os gustan ;)

"Yet come to me in my dreams, that I many live  
My very live again though cold and death  
Come back to me in my dreams, that I many give  
Pulse for pulse, breath for breath:  
Speak low, lean low  
As long ago, my love, how long ago"

CHRISTINA GEORGINA ROSETTI

"No me pidas que te deje ni que te dé la espalda  
Iré donde tu vayas, me quedaré donde estés  
Tu gente será la mía, tu Dios mi Dios  
Y nada excepto la muerte podrá separarnos"

RUTH, 1; 16-17

"Envié a mi alma a través del infinito  
A descifrar del más allá el misterio  
Y mi alma volvió a mí diciendo:  
En ti sólo están el cielo e infierno"

FEDERICO GARCÍA LORCA

EPÍLOGO

Una única lápida muy grande, con una inscripción única:

"Hermione Jane Granger  
La que nunca debió  
De irse.  
17-9-1980 / 23-11-2000"

Un chico pelirrojo, que contemplaba la tumbo con infinita tristeza. Hacía ya cuatro años... Cuatro largos años, que todo había sucedido. Ya lo tenía algo más asimilado, al menos ya no rompía a llorar sin control cuando visitaba la tumba de la que en vida, y en muerte, había sido y era la persona que más quería.

- Bueno, tanto tiempo después...- le dijo al viento. Cualquiera podría pensar que el chico estaba loco, pero él sabía que ella la escuchaba-. Ya cuatro años... Es extraño, al principio todo pasó muy rápido... Te voy a contar todo lo que sucedió:

"Creo que Vicktor y Elise se mudaron a un país nórdico, creo que fue Noruega o Finlandia, no lo sé con seguridad, pero Harry y Luna decidieron no presentar cargos. Pasaron unos malos días después de tu muerte, pero parece que las cosas se han calmado... Nunca había visto a Luna tan feliz, al parecer ya se sabe que son gemelos, es su tercer embarazo... La pequeña Lily va a cumplir dos años dentro de poco y ya tiene dos hermanitos en camino... Se parece mucho a su abuela materna, según las fotos de Harry, pero tiene un aire alocado como su madre...

Ginny... Puede decirse que se volvió completamente loca después de tu muerte. Poco tiempo después volvió a Estados Unidos para acabar el colegio y volvió a Inglaterra para hacer los cursos de medimagia. Ahora es rica gracias a esa poción que inventó para ti... Al final, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, te habrías salvado... Supongo que ya no hay manera de cambiarlo, ¿no? Acabó recientemente los cursos y ahora trabaja en San Mungo. Se ha mudado con el idiota de Malfoy, ¿te lo puedes creer? Desde luego, sigo insistiendo en que hacen demasiada mala pareja... Se van a casar dentro de un mes, y no sabes cuanto lamento que no estés aquí para que no veas como pienso boicotear la boda... ¡Mi hermana casada con un Malfoy! No voy a permitirlo...

Mis padres siguen viviendo en Estados Unidos, pero Fred y George han venido de nuevo para Inglaterra y han abierto una gran tienda de artículos de broma, ¡ya es casi una multinacional! Tienen tiendas por algunas de las más importantes ciudades de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra. Decidieron venirse a probarlas con nuestro futuro (¡no si yo puedo impedirlo!) cuñado, Ginny se enfadó mucho con ellos cuando Malfoy apareció un día... Digamos que seriamente deformado, pero creo que ya han hecho las paces. Bill y Charlie siguen trabajando en Estados Unidos, con mamá y papá, pero vienen muy a menudo a visitarnos. Percy es otra historia... Creo que ya no está tan enfadado con nosotros, pero al menos ahora lo vemos de vez en cuando... No considero una gran pérdida no verlo...

Luna y Harry no se encuentran aquí, están en un romántico crucero en una segunda luna de miel para ambos. La pequeña Lily se ha quedado con el padre de Luna, pero como él es un hombre ocupado y a veces le surgen imprevistos, la cuido yo mucho. Es como casi una hija para mí, tenías que verla... ¡Estoy convencido de que será una gran bruja, como tú! Hace ya un año que a la pareja les tocó la lotería muggle, pero Luna insistió en gastar todo el dinero en la búsqueda del eslabón perdido entre el mago y la cabra, o algo por el estilo... Nunca supimos si se encontró nada...

Y yo... Bueno, al final no me fui a Estados Unidos a jugar al quidditch... No podía alejarme tanto de ti una vez más, eso sería como perderte otra vez más... Demasiado para mí. Ahora juego en un equipo de una ciudad al sur de Inglaterra, algo más pequeño y modesto, pero de todas formas, es mucho mejor para mí, no creo que aguantase con las grandes estrellas de Los Estados Unidos... Y así te siento más cerca. Sabes de sobra que no podré olvidarte, pero ahora me vida se centra en mi carrera profesional y en mis amigos. Quizás las cosas ahora van mucho mejor, pero sigo pensando que tu vida es un precio demasiado grande para conseguir esta calma, pero al menos parece que las cosas van mejorando con el tiempo... Supongo que el tiempo acaba poniendo las cosas en su sitio, y sé que me reuniré contigo, tarde o temprano... Por que, como bien dijo Luna, todos vamos al mismo lugar..."

Con una negación de la cabeza, Ron se quedó de nuevo en silencio, sintiendo como el rostro le acariciaba suavemente la cara, como en respuesta a la historia que le había contado. Una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una sola lágrima que derrochaba un sentimiento tan mágico y místico en el mundo que quizás no se pueda llegar a comprender. Por que cuando el amor es puro, el corazón es el que siente y actúa por ti.

- Sé que nos volveremos a ver- estaba seguro, no era una pregunta. Bajó la vista hacia la inscripción de la lápida de nuevo, todavía jugando con una rosa roja en sus manos, como si de un sueño se tratase-. Debo irme, pero esto no es una despedida... Es un hasta luego. Por que nunca es demasiado tarde si el amor es sincero.

Y sin saber muy bien qué parte oculta de él había pronunciado sus últimas palabras, depositó con cuidado la rosa que había tenido entre sus manos sobre la tumba, y con algo de ceremonia, se fue, dejando en el cementerio un viento en calma.

Y la rosa se quedó allí, sobre una tumba con el tiempo no olvida, pero que con el paso de los años se quedaría en el olvido, como muchas otras, mientras los pétalos de vivo color rojo se iban marchitando con el paso del tiempo... Que siempre hace estragos.

No era tarde... Sólo era el tiempo par que se cumpliera el destino ya escrito.

FINNNN!

Aixx, q terrible, x favor, esta vez dejadme un rr, epzz!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AVISOOOOOO!

VOI A HACER UNA SECUELAAAAA!

Va a oser un one-shoot, para que lo sepáis, va a ser un Draco-Ginny... xDD, de como Ron intenta boicotear la boda... Espero que lo leais, eps? Mxxs besos, os qiero un montón! (para + informacion visitar mi bio, q ai informacion sobre es ti otros proteyectos)

Sin palabras, mui agradecida por que hayais leido hasta aqi, se despide de vosotros i espera que si tenéis tiempo, os paseis por otros de sus ffs:

Annablack


End file.
